Sunlight and Ambrosia
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: "You are mine," It settled over Anne like a well-worn shirt. For a second she wasn't being eaten for lunch by vampires, she wasn't in pain, tired, depressed, sore and terrified. Yes, she knew this was making her relations with the Fae infinitely worse, but since before her brother turned Dark, Anne had never felt safer outside Underhill. "I never agreed to that, Eric," OC/Eric.
1. Prologue

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the **_**Southern Vampire Mysteries**_** books or the **_**True Blood**_** TV show which includes any of its characters, story arcs, dialogue, etc. I also don't own _Lost Girl_ whenever I use a variation of some of their Fae, the Tolkien Elfish language (which is being majorly botched), anything from books written by Patricia Briggs (Oh My Goddess, I love those books so much!), or any other book, movie, song or character I may have mentioned along the way.** **I just so happened to use it for non-profitable fun in my spare time.**

**Author's Note:**** There will be some messed up timelines, some missing scenes, a lot of botched languages, a little bit of OOC characters, but I just want to tell you that I tried my hardest. **

**Favorite quote ever; "Honestly, what do they see in you?" **

**Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

* * *

Michelle and Corbett Stackhouse sat together on the kitchen table, their new baby girl in their arms, her brown eyes slitted as she looked up at her parents. She was a perfect little girl, born right on the kitchen table of their little home, coming to fast to get to the hospital. The experience had surly scarred their eldest, Jason, who stood on a chair nearby to look at his new sister.

"She's all wrinkly," Jason commented, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"You were like that when you first arrived,"

"Nuh-uh,"

"Uh-hu,"

Jason frowned, crossing his arms. "Well, I don't like her,"

"It's not as if we can take her back, bud," Corbett chuckled, petting his daughter's head tenderly, smiling at her little face. "You'll get used to her. I promise,"

"No, I won't," Jason said stubbornly.

Jason turned to get off his chair when he spotted something out the window.

It was a figure, a woman about the same ago as his mom, with dark curly hair and white skin, looking in the window from their lawn. Upon seeing her, Jason froze and stared, watching as the woman waved at him as if they were two friends on a sidewalk. He watched as she turned and disappeared into the forest around his house as if she'd never been there.

"Jason?"

"There was someone outside,"

Corbett frowned and went to look out the window. "There's no one there now, Jason,"

"She left,"

Corbett sighed, picking up his son. "You've had a long day, bud. Let's get you to bed,"

* * *

**Six Years Later**

The knock at the door was unexpected but Michelle wiped off her hands and headed towards the door. She peaked through the peep hole and found a woman standing on the other side of the door wearing a fancy dress suit but looked to be only about halfway through her twenties. Her obviously long brown hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, her blue-grey eyes framed in subtle eyeliner, her smiling mouth painted with pink lipstick. She seemed safe to allow in.

Michelle opened the door with a smile.

"Hello," the woman greeted, holding out her hand. "Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you,"

Michelle's smile started to waver as she let the woman's hand go. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The dark haired woman's smile remained. "Miss Anne Weston. The school brought me in because they were worried about your daughter,"

Michelle frowned. "I don't think that will be necessary,"

The woman held up her hands as Michelle began to show her out. "You do not understand, Mrs. Stackhouse. I am not here because of what Sookie can allegedly do… thought they would prefer that I dealt with that. I am here to make sure that Sookie is enjoy her school experience,"

Michelle's frowned deepened before she sighed, her arms falling to her side. "I'm sorry. It's just that so many people have been here snooping and trying to tell me my little girl is crazy… I'm sorry,"

"It is fine, Mrs. Stackhouse. I can understand,"

Michelle smiled and led the woman towards the back of the house.

The two women walked out into the backyard to find, father, son and daughter running around the backyard at a million miles an hour, laughing and screaming. The boy was chasing his father around, while the girl was in the arms of her father, being tossed around like a sack of potatoes as Corbett ran around the yard.

Michelle groaned. "Corbett! Put Sookie down before you hurt yourself!"

"No, Momma! I'm flying!" Sookie exclaimed happily.

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, honey! I got her,"

On cue, Corbett's heel caught on a rock sticking out of the ground, sending him falling backwards onto his butt. Sookie flew out of his hands and rolled three times before landing on her butt as well, eyes wide with shock before the six-year-old let out a squeal of delight.

"Sookie! Are you alright?" Michelle exclaimed, running to her daughter even as she laughed.

"Of course, Momma," Sookie smiled, her eyes turning to the dark haired woman still standing at the back door of their house. "Who's that, Momma?"

Michelle looked over her shoulder at Anne Weston. "Come on inside, Sookie, I have someone who wants to meet you,"

Sookie took her mom's hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet and lead her inside, Anne Weston not far behind.

"If you do not mind, Miss Stackhouse," Anne interrupted as they started for the living room. "I prefer to have these conversations in private. Often the children will disclose something when their parents are not present,"

Michelle frowned again, looking down at her daughter.

"It's okay, Momma. I want to talk to her," Sookie told her mom before letting her hand go to replace it with the woman's. "Come on. We can play in my room,"

"I will not be too long, Miss Stackhouse,"

Sookie led Anne into her bedroom, closing the door behind them before moving to sit on her bed, leaving Anne to stand in the center of her room. The two watched each other carefully, Anne comfortable in the silence while Sookie was curious, both at ease with each other. It was Sookie who spoke first, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"I know you,"

Anne smiled, looked down at the six-year-old. "And I know you, Miss Sookie Stackhouse,"

Sookie frowned, not liking that answer. "I've seen you. You're at my school. At the park. Out in the backyard,"

Anne's smile faded. "Maybe I should be more careful from now on,"

"You're the only person I can't hear," Sookie informed the woman, looking up at her curiously, as if staring at her long enough would make the answer clear. "Why?"

Anne smiled softly, tapping a finger to her temple. "I have protection from your gifts,"

Sookie frowned. "I don't think it's a gift. People don't like me… Momma's afraid of me,"

"People fear what they do not understand, little Sookie," Anne told her, brushing a piece of white-blonde hair out of her face. "It has been a great failing for humans,"

Sookie's eyebrows furrowed. "For humans?"

Anne nodded. "You are not alone,"

Sookie cocked her head to the side. "Are you… not human?"

Anne's smile grew. "But what else what I be, little one?"

Sookie didn't like this answer. "Are you my fairy godmother?"

"No," Anne told her. "But I have been sent to watch over you,"

"By who?"

Anne tsked at the girl. "Now, now. I am here to talk with you about school, little Sookie,"

"But-"

Anne stopped her. "All will be revealed in time. Now… tell me about your school. Do you have many friends?"

* * *

**Six Years Later**

A twelve-year-old Sookie was sitting on the front step of her Gran's house, her chin in her hands as she stared out at the trees with disinterest. Her eyes and mind wandered as her Gran hummed inside, cooking a roast for dinner, Sookie's older brother, Jason, yelling at something up in his room. She could hear them both, with her ears and her mind, but she focused on blocking them out as she looked at the trees.

Sookie was so focused that she caught something, a blank spot that she felt shouldn't have been blank, a feeling that she hadn't had in a while. She looked up to see a figure standing in the road just outside of the property, a woman she hadn't seen in a very long time.

The woman standing in the road looked for the all world like how Sookie had pictured fairy princesses looking when her momma used to read her fairytales… except that she was in jeans and a t-shirt instead of a pink puffy dress. She was tall and thin like a tree, her limbs and soft curves elegant beneath her clothing, long legs sprouting from her hips. Her dark chocolate hair a shocking contrast to her flawless white skin, the dark waves easily reaching her elbows, wisps surrounding her face. She was beautiful and the ethereal even without moving. Her eyes watched Sookie in a way that she didn't find creepy in the slightest even though she probably should have. Instead, she just seemed content to stare back at the woman, just as intrigued as she had always been when she found that she couldn't hear her. But what she found most strange this time around was that she looked exactly the same as the last time she'd seen her.

"Sookie? What are you doin' out here?"

Sookie looked up as her Gran came out of the house, wiping her hands on her yellow apron, smiling down at her only granddaughter.

"Nothing, Gran. Just thinking,"

Her Gran smiled kindly and nodded. "Well everybody is allowed to have their own time to think to themselves. Just know that dinner's almost ready,"

"Alright,"

Gran smiled at her one more time before heading back inside.

Sookie sighed and turned back to the road but Anne Weston was gone.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later – Present Day**

Anne Weston was fast asleep in her king-sized bed, curled up in exactly the center, hugging a pillow to her stomach. Her wavy dark hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, lying out behind her like a robe, nearly reaching the edge of the bed. The sound of the ocean came through the French doors at her back, revealing the view of the ocean not far from her home.

The sound of her cellphone ringing, a high pitched chirping sound, made her blue-grey eyes slowly flutter open. It took her a count of five before the confusion left her eyes and she realized that it was her phone that had awoken her. The woman groaned and crawled across the bed until her cellphone was in her hand and then against her ear.

"This is Anne Weston,"

"_Adele Stackhouse naa gurth_," (Adele Stackhouse is dead.)

That woke Anne up. "Iire, Aranamin?" (When, my Lord?)

"_Er sina du yassen_," (Only just this night.) the deep voice told Anne in her mother tongue. Anne sat up, sitting crisscross-applesauce and her back pressed against the headboard as she listened to her Elder continue. "_He naa ab na 'aheryn renech he auta o sinome edna guina gurthalleth labo sana he, Bill Compton_," (She was found by the girl when she returned from an outing with the vampire sent to procure her, Bill Compton.)

Anne frowned at the phone. Why was she only hearing this now? "Nae naa ro?" (Was it him?)

"_Ba_," (No.) the man said without a moment's hesitation. "_Ennas naa gurtha ar' lye avo merna naa' gurthalleth_," (There have been murders but we do not believe it to be the vampire.)

It grew quiet over the line for a long moment before the man finally spoke again.

"_Lye merna le labo, Arwenamin Andromeda. Lye merna ar' beriatha Sookie Stackhouse. Ta naa er nad metta Bill Compton sana he ar' sinta mani naa_," (We wish you to return to your post, Lady Andromeda. We wish for you to protect Sookie Stackhouse. It is only an amount of time before Bill Compton procures her and others find out what she is.)

Anne nodded despite him not being able to see it. "Iire naa le mer ennas, Aranamin?" (When do you want me there, my Lord?)

"_Si rato, Arwenamin Andromeda, he uben naa beriatha_," (As soon as possible, Lady Andromeda, she must be protected.)

Anne nodded. "Heniach, Aranamin," (Understood, my Lord.)


	2. New Girl In Town

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Season 1 – New Girl In Town**

* * *

Anne drove for over twenty-four hours before she got to her destination, a dusty old house just out of Bon Temps. Her beloved cello and few personal belongings sat in in the backseat of her VW Bus as she drove, the cello occasionally chiming on the bumpier roads. She'd bought several houses in Louisiana since she'd been assigned Sookie Stackhouse, several in various cities in the state, one in Shreveport, another in Baton Rouge and an old house just under a mile away from the Stackhouse residence. So when she arrived at her new home somewhere near midnight, she went right to work cleaning up the place. It didn't take her long- dusting and settling into a new place rarely did- but Anne didn't go out right away. She liked to take stock of her environment and she preferred to not inform charges that already knew of her or rogue vampires that she was in town. So Anne watched the town from the safety of her home, watching the comings and goings of Sookie and Bill until the day she decided to make her presence known.

"Hello, Mr. Compton," she greeted as she walked into his line of sight.

His eyes moved to her and his fang immediately extended, his comfortable stance turning to a crouch, ready to pounce on her. She didn't seem to view him as a threat despite his obvious fangs and threatening stance. She was just watching him politely and waited for him to resume normal composure. There was something about this woman, beyond not being frightened of him, that struck Bill as odd. Like Sookie- and yet completely different from her- this woman smelled intensely delicious, even when she was standing a ways away from him, just out of reach. If it were possible, this woman smelled even more inviting than Sookie did; water, heaven and air instead of honey, freedom and sunlight.

"Who are you?" Bill asked, cautious of the woman.

"I just moved here the other night," Anne told him, ignoring his previous question. Slowly, she meandered up the front steps of his home, her eyes on the ground as she moved towards him, her hands behind her back. "I was informed by my superior that Adele Stackhouse had been murdered. I'm here to protect Sookie Stackhouse from those who would chose to use her… which includes those who would chose to procure her," Anne's eyes moved to Bill's in an accusing manner that he didn't plan on arguing.

Bill held up his hands. "I do not know who you are but I do not wish to procure-" Anne snorted at him. "I _no longer_ wish to procure her for Queen Sophie-Anne,"

Anne crossed her arms and turned toward him fully. "And why is that, Mr. Compton?"

Bill seemed to struggle with his words for a moment. "Because… she is special and she has… awoken something inside of me that I have not felt in a very long time,"

"You expect me to believe that you are going against your Queen's wishes?"

"She is mine," Bill growled at her, though the threat seemed to have no effect on Anne except for sparking her interest.

"You've tasted her?" Anne asked, almost urgently.

"Yes,"

Anne frowned.

"I do not wish her harm, ma'am," Bill continued. "I wish her to remain mine and safe,"

Anne seemed to except this, nodding slowly. "Alright… I will trust you, vampire,"

Bill's face hardened. He did not like being questioned without knowing the cause. He did not know this woman and he did not like the air she held. How was he to know that she wished Sookie to remain safe and well as he did?

"And who are you?"

Anne smiled. "Anne Weston," She held out a hand but he did not take it. He was waiting for her to continue her explanation. She didn't. "All you need know, vampire, is that others will be after her and you need another to trust during the daylight hours. I wish for Sookie to remain well and safe… It is what I have been chosen to do,"

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Bill challenged.

"Because I have more reason to not trust you than you not trust me," Anne told him matter-of-factly. "It just so happens I know that I can,"

"How?" Bill challenged again.

Anne tsked him, wagging a finger in his face. "No, no, vampire. That is mine," Anne pulled out a card from her dress pocket and handed it to him. "Call me if you need help with anything. I just live down the road,"

Bill watched the woman- Anne Weston- walk away, dumbstruck and confused in a way that he had not felt since he first met his Sookie.

The next day, when Anne Weston walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill, the whole place quieted, heads turning to watch the woman walk in. She looked some ethereal creature that had walked out of a fairytale, her skin a pale olive tone and her blue-grey eyes shining from her perfect face. Her long thin body was sheathed in a dark blue V-neck and dark jeans, a leather jacket hiding most of her torso. Her dark curly hair hung down to her hips, her bangs and various other wisps obscuring her face.

Sookie was the only one not staring in shock. She knew who this was. She marched up to the woman, grabbing her by the arm as she pulled her down into the nearest empty booth, sitting down across from her as the talking kicked back up.

"Where have you been?"

Anne raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. "It is nice to see you, too, Sookie Stackhouse,"

"Where were you?" Sookie continued a bit angrily. "You've always been watching me, ever since I was a little girl, but you couldn't have been there when my Gran died? When I was nearly beat to death by the Rattrays? When I was nearly killed by a vampire right here, in this very bar? When I thought Bill was dead? When I was nearly killed by a vampire in Fangtasia? Where were you when poor Tina got killed? When I was hurtin' for a friend, for anybody? Where the heck were you?"

Anne's eyes widened just a little bit in her face. "What tried to kill you?"

"Well, currently it's up to a murderer, the Rattrays, several vampires- three in Bill's house, the same three in here, and one at Fangtasia- I don't think I missed any,"

Anne's eyes hardened. "Why were you at Fangtasia, Sookie?"

She shrugged. "Bill said that this Eric guy _summoned_ me. He needed my help figuring out who'd stolen sixty thousand dollars from the bar. It ended up being a vampire that worked there,"

"And?"

"Bill killed him,"

Anne's eyebrows rose towards her bangs in surprise. "He did?"

"He says it'll all be fine but I don't believe him,"

"I would not either," Anne murmured, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

Sookie glared. "So where in the heck were you all this time?"

Anne snorted. "You do realize that I am not actually your fairy godmother,"

"Then what are you? Some sort of magical stalker?"

Anne shook her head. "A protector of sorts,"

Sookie laughed outright, leaning back in her seat. "Well you are doing a hell of a job,"

"I have been away, Sookie," Anne told her, leaning forward so that she could drop her voice. "I am sorry to inform you but you are not the center of the universe. I have had important matters to attend to for a past while,"

"What kind of matters?"

Anne smiled and leaned back. "You should not even know I exist, Sookie Stackhouse. You should not even know that you have anything worth protecting. It is only by the grace of my superiors that you know that I watch over you,"

Sookie frowned. "You sound like you're from some sort of age old cult,"

Anne snorted in an unladylike fashion. "It feels that way on some days,"

"Well, if you're… protecting me… what are you protecting me from? Why do I need protecting? Who or what do I need protecting from? Who or what are you?"

Anne frowned. "The less you know, the less others have potential to know,"

Sookie obviously wasn't happy with this answer but let it go, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest in a pouting fashion. It was this position that Anne's eyes finally caught on the two dark indentations on Sookie's neck. Anne stood up so that she could reach across the table and tilt Sookie's head to the side, allowing the vampire bites to be more visible to her. Sookie's expression immediately soured and she jerked her head out of Anne's grasp.

"Are you going to fuss about this too?" Sookie snapped.

"Who bit you?"

"Bill. A few days back,"

"Was it with your permission?"

Sookie gave Anne an odd look that said she didn't know what the woman was getting at. "Yes,"

"Then no," Anne said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Unlike a lot of people in the world, I believe that it is none of anyone's business what you do. If you love with vampire, which you do, then you have a right to do what you wish with him. Let no one tell you different,"

"Who says I'm in love with him?"

Anne smiled mischievously. "I know you, Sookie Stackhouse. You would not make love with anyone for less than trust… And I have my ways of knowing,"

Sookie shifted in her seat, a slow smile creeping onto her face. "I really do love him,"

"Then congratulations," Anne smiled, patting Sookie on the hand.

"Thanks. You're the only one," Sookie frowned. "You're one of the few people that's been okay with Bill biting me. You haven't been judgmental at all about my vampiric choices,"

"I have known a few in my time, Sookie. I have a bit more to draw from than the movie Dracula and Twilight," Anne looked around the bar and scrunched her nose. "I guess you do not have a lot of open minded people in here,"

Sookie shrugged. "They are normally but not when it comes to me," Sookie frowned, looking towards the bar. "Especially Sam and Tara. They're like my best friends and can do anything they want but when I want to do anything. No,"

Anne smiled at the girl, leaning forward on her elbows. "Well then, I hope that we can be friends so that your score will be two against two,"

Sookie smiled back. "I'd like that," Sookie nodded, shaking Anne's hand. "I feel like I've known you for years… I guess I have but… I still don't know your name,"

"Anne. Anne Weston,"

Sookie nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, Anne,"

Anne's grip tightened on Sookie's and she leaned forward, making a sniffing motion as her delicate brows knitted together. "Did you and your vampire make love?"

This made Sookie star in shock, a blush warming her cheeks. "How could you know that?"

Anne smiled as she let Sookie's hand go, tapping her temple. "I have my ways. Was it fantastic?"

Sookie seemed apprehensive for a long moment before a smile sprouted on her face. She wasn't one to kiss and tell but this was something she'd been keeping bottled up for a while and needed a girl friend to chat with about it. Anne might not be someone she knew conventionally well, but she seemed to be the only option.

"It was amazing… It felt like every single care or worry or sadness I ever had was just flowing out of me into him. And yeah, it hurt at first but then when I relaxed… it didn't hurt at all,"

"You were a virgin?" Anne asked, a smirk on her face.

Sookie ducked her head.

"That is so sweet," Anne smiled, resting her head back onto the seat of the booth, her eyes closing as a memory came to mind, a happy one. "I remember my first time. It was will my first love… he was so gentle and strong and sweet… We were so scared of getting caught by my parents," Anne's laugh was light and breezy before it faded. "Despite how incredibly clumsy we were… it was amazing,"

Sookie ducked her head again.

"And then there are vampires," Anne said, sitting up again to smile at Sookie. "I have done a few of those in my time as well,"

"Did you let them bite you?" Sookie asked, looking up despite her embarrassment. "My friend Lafayette said that he was too afraid to let them bite him,"

Anne nodded. "It is scary when you are trusting someone not to kill you,"

"So did you? … Let them bite you?"

Anne nodded. "It was a very long time ago,"

"How long?" Sookie asked curiously. "You don't look much older than me… but then again, you've always looked this old,"

"You would not believe me if I told you how old I am or was," Anne told her with a mischievous smile that told Sookie that she might not want to know after all. "But let us just say I was about twenty when I was with the vampire. I had let him bite me before but somehow there is something very different between being bitten and being bitten when making love. We were only with each other in that way once but he was good to me,"

"Who was he?" Sookie asked, curious. "The vampire?"

Anne smiled mischievously at the woman and refused to say anything further on the subject. "It is of no consequence to you, Sookie Stackhouse,"

"Sookie! Order up!"

Sookie was up in a shot, looking towards the kitchen where Terry stood with several ready plates for her to take. But before she left, she turned back to Anne with a smile. "Will you be in town long, Anne Weston?"

Anne shrugged. "Well, I _did_ buy a house here…"

"You did?"

Anne nodded. "I bought the old Worley house not far from yours,"

Sookie's eyebrows drew together. "But someone bought that house fifteen years ago,"

Anne gave her an innocent look as she got up to head for the bar. "Imagine that,"


	3. The Tribunal

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Season 1 – The Tribunal**

* * *

Later that day, Anne was just getting into her VW Bus when her cellphone started ringing in her pocket. Anne dug it out quickly and looked at the caller id before groaning as she saw who it was.

"Aranamin," (My Lord.) she greeted in Elfish.

"_Lye harya lasto tanya Sookie Stackhouse nae u gurth nae gurthalleth yassen_," (We have heard that Sookie Stackhouse was nearly killed by a vampire last night.) the deep voice on the other end of the line told her, getting straight to the point.

Anne silently groaned. "Bill Compton sana he taa' maruvan esse Fangtasia ta hebo he dol ana a ro káno. Ro sinta en he au'," (Bill Compton took her to an establishment called Fangtasia to use her telepathic gifts for his sheriff. He knows of her as well.)

"_Sen naa u quell, Arwenamin Andromeda_," (This is not good, Lady Andromeda.)

"Im sinta, Aranamin," (I know, my Lord.)

"_Uma lye togo mi lin ta thaed le uma le kah-rell? Lle mellon ta mi sinta dol? Luka, innas_?" (Must we bring in another to help you do your job? Your charge from years past? Luka, perhaps?) the voice threatened, making Anne sit a bit straighter in her seat.

"Ba, Aranamin," (No, my Lord.) Anne insisted, eyeing someone walking past her car. "Bill Compton meleth he ar' innas u merna lin ta awra he, tanya ta naa mankoi he naa sinome yassen, Erebamin. Ar' Im u he innas estelio lin a he cerir estio nin. He ere' meleth Bill Compton ar' ta naa trasta. Im innas khiluva ta," (Bill Compton loves her and will not allow another to hurt her, that is why she is alive tonight, my lord. And I doubt she would trust another as she has come to trust me. She insists on loving Bill Compton and thus gets her in trouble. I will handle it.)

"_Quel. Lye inna naa tíra, Arwenamin Andromeda. __Namarie_," (Good. We will be watching, Lady Andromeda. Farewell.)

"Namarie," (Farewell.)

Anne snapped her phone shut and threw it on the dashboard before laying her head back, letting out a long and frustrated breath through her nose. Once she relaxed, putting the call from her mind, Anne entered Merlotte's and sat down in Sookie's section for dinner, ordering a large chicken salad, sans chicken. She'd been getting hungry over the past few days but she'd been putting it off for a while now… so sustenance would have to do for now.

She was chewing on a lettuce leaf when Bill Compton walked in with three vampires. The first in the lineup was a blonde vampire, obviously the one in charge and the eldest of the group. He was an impressive and imposing figure, his body very muscular which could be easily seen through his black wife beater. His long blond hair reached his shoulders and his steely blue eyes were those of a predator, watching the room and scanning for the weakest link. The second vampire a tall angry looking woman in a professional looking tan outfit, an eyebrow arched in a near permanent sneer. The last was a large Asian vampire who seemed especially cold just by his expression.

Just by how panicked Bill looked Anne knew what was going on; Bill was in trouble with the vampire law and had come to say goodbye to Sookie. Anne had known from the second Sookie had told her that Bill had killed a vampire for her that it would come to this… she was just surprised that they were allowing him mercy enough to say goodbye to Sookie.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked, coming out from the back as she spotted him and the other vampires. "What are they doing here?"

"Give me a minute and then we'll talk," Bill told her. "Do you know an Anne Weston?"

Sookie nodded, pointing vaguely to the table that Anne was sitting at. Bill nodded at Sookie and headed over to Anne, who was watching him and the other approaching vampires carefully. Bill sat down in the seat across from her, lowering his voice as the people around them quieted.

"I hope you don't mind the inconvenience, Miss Weston, but I need to speak with you,"

Anne nodded her head. "You are being called on that murder charge?"

Bill's eyebrows drew together. "How did you-?"

"Sookie told me,"

"And who is this magnificent creature?" a new voice asked.

Anne and Bill looked up to find the tall vampire standing next to their table, a cocky smile on his handsome face as he watched them.

"My, my, Bill. You certainly keep some interestingly delectable company,"

Bill frowned. "Eric, this is Anne Weston. Miss Weston, this is Eric Northman,"

Anne bowed her head at him. "It is an honor to meet the sheriff of Area 5,"

Eric's golden eyebrow rose towards his hairline. "This one seems much more knowledgeable than the one you keep, Bill. How interesting,"

"Anne," Bill began, drawing her attention back to him. "I will be gone for a while and I was hoping that you and Sam Merlotte could watch over Sookie while I was gone,"

Anne nodded. "Of course. I will watch her,"

"Thank you,"

"Is that it?" Eric asked as Bill rose from his seat.

Bill frowned. "Try to behave yourself,"

"Don't I always?" Eric asked with a grin.

Bill ignored the vampire and left for Sam's office. Eric gestured after him with a nod of his head, sending the Asian vampire after him. After that, he ordered the female vampire to begin handing out fliers and cards for his bar, Fangtasia.

Then he sat down across from Anne, his hands clasped together on the top of the table as Anne placed a slice of cucumber in her mouth, trying to ignore him.

"And I thought Bill had the treasure," Eric murmured, mostly to her than himself. "I can practically smell you from across the room,"

"I apologize," Anne told him in a tight voice.

"Are you gifted, as well?"

"And what makes you think that I would tell you?"

As Anne watch him, the noise outside of their conversation dimmed to nothing and his eyes focused completely on her. She knew what he was doing and found it hard to resist. She hadn't had this hard of a time resisting a vampire since Godric.

"I would appreciate it if you would," Eric purred to her, drawing her from her thoughts.

Anne laughed, surprising him. "No, thank you, Mr. Northman. I prefer to keep my secrets as they are. Secret,"

Eric raised an eyebrow at her, thoroughly intrigued. "So you are gifted… How interesting. You could be very useful,"

"_Could_ being the operative word,"

"What are you?" he asked, getting to the point.

Anne smiled over the lip of her cup. "I would not know what you are talking about,"

"Both you and the girl have blood that smells highly addictive," Eric told her firmly, getting annoyed. "And one or both of you has supernatural powers. You aren't human,"

Anne glared. "Sookie is human with gifts. We are not the same thing-"

"Then what are _you_?" Eric asked firmly, interrupting her.

"I would not tell you even if you were about to bite me,"

"That can be arranged," Eric growled, pushing the table toward her.

Anne didn't seem shaken by this, just set down her glass and looked him in the eye. "I am not afraid of death, Mr. Northman. I have never been,"

Eric watched the woman, more beautiful that a great many of the women he'd met and slept with in his thousand year existence. She was also very different from any one person he'd met, no fear coming off of her at his threats, an incredible stubbornness about her that he hadn't seen in any when facing him. After all, he _was _a thousand year old vampire.

After finishing a cucumber, Anne looked up at him with interest. "Tell me, Mr. Northman. What brings you to Merlotte's?"

"Eric," he started out by telling her, leaning back in his chair lazily. "I have some business with Bill Compton and he has some business with Sookie Stackhouse. And Pam," He gestured to the woman with a tilt of his head. "She wanted to see the competition,"

"Vampire bar against family establishment nearly ten miles away," Anne stated, glancing at Pam before she leaned back in her seat, picking at her salad before picking up one of the leaves. "Why have you shown mercy towards Bill Compton?"

Eric frowned. "I haven't,"

Anne laughed, a breezy laugh that didn't hold much humor. "Do not lie. I know the ways of the vampires and you do not make pit stops on the way to a tribunal,"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know so much about vampires?"

Anne smirked and leaned forward. "I'm older than I look,"

"How old do you look?" Eric asked with an equal smirk. "I lost the ability to tell long ago,"

"It is rude to ask a woman her age,"

"Then it's a good thing that I'm used to being rude,"

Anne smiled, leaning back into her seat again. "You would not believe my age even if I told you,"

"Try me,"

Bill walked out then, headed towards Sookie when Eric stood, blocking his path to her.

"I take it your business is done?"

"I came to talk to Sookie," Bill hissed at him angrily.

Eric glanced down at Anne as she watched him carefully, practically feeling her silently asking him to let Bill have a few more minutes. Eric finally sighed in defeat, looking over at Sookie where she stood near the bar. "I'll give you three minutes. We have a tribunal to get to,"

Anne quickly paid for her food and stood as they all left except for Eric who still stood in the center of the restaurant, looking over at a man with a bandage on his arm.

"Oh, before I go, a word of advice; We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it. So do not make the mistake of letting the pretty blond vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated… yet… but we know who you are. Have a nice night,"

Anne rolled her eyes and followed him out into the parking lot, stopping beside him and his group as they watched Bill and Sookie talk.

"A very fear inspiring speech," Anne murmured to him without taking her eyes off of Sookie. "I assume the three humans who did it will be peeing themselves tonight,"

"That is what I intended," Eric told her before glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Why do you say humans as if you are not one?"

"Never said I was one,"

"_Tick tock, Bill_!" Eric yelled at the couple before looking to Anne. "So you admit you are not human,"

"Never said I was,"

"Then what is Sookie?"

"Human," Anne told him firmly.

"When she smells like that do you expect me to believe that?" Eric asked her before turning to the couple again. "_Thirty seconds_!"

"Do Sookie and I smell the same?"

"No. You smell much more delectable," he told her honestly. "She smells more like the sun and human than you do,"

"That is because she is a special type of human and I am not," she told him, watching as Bill grabbed Sookie by the upper arms, trying to make her understand something.

"Then what are you?"

Anne laughed, almost scoffing at him. "Bite me,"

"With pleasure," Eric smiled as she looked up at him and glared. "_And time_!"

Anne glared daggers at Eric for splitting the two up as Bill and Sookie ignored him and kissed as if it were the last time.

"If I still had feelings, I would have the chills right about now," Pam murmured as she watched the two, making Anne chuckle.

"Not me," Eric said in the same dull tone. "_Bill! Now_!"

Sookie pulled away with tears in her eyes and watched Bill walk away from her as Anne came to take his place, hugging Sookie to her as Sookie cried into her shoulder.

"Sookie," Anne whispered, shushing her as she petted her hair and back. "It is going to be alright, I promise you that. It will be hard, it is going to take him a while to come back but it will be alright, I promise,"

After five minutes of Sookie crying, Anne watched her go back into Merlotte's with the intention of heading to Bill's home as soon as her shift was over. Anne trusted Sam to take tonight's shift of watching over Sookie, intending on heading home and getting a good night's rest.


	4. Merlotte's

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Season 1 – Merlotte's**

* * *

The next day moved slowly and Anne came into town for Arlene's engagement party that was to be held outside of Merlotte's. Anne was a little surprised to have been invited due to how new she was in town but Arlene hugged her happily as soon as she walked in, Rene, her fiancé, welcoming her as well. She soon found Sookie, sitting alone, looking a little angry and as soon as Anne pulled a chair up to sit next to her, she knew why.

"So what are you?"

Anne looked over at a seething Sookie, Sookie's eyes on someone else.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you?" Sookie repeated, finally turning to look at Anne, glaring. "I just found out that Sam Merlotte is a shape shifter so if one of my friends managed to lie about what he really is, someone who's been stalking me all my life who's protecting me from some unknown thing because I'm supposedly special, must be something else,"

Anne sighed, taking a sip of her drink before turning to Sookie completely. "You are mad at Sam, I know. And I am not going to tell you what I am just to make you mad,"

Sookie glared more and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"However, you should not push someone away because of what they are, even if they did not tell you about it. Do you think it is easy for a woman to tell their lover they are pregnant or easy for a rape victim to tell someone that they have been taken advantage of? Do not tell me this is not the same thing because neither of those two situations are the same but you know they are true,"

It looked like Sookie wanted to say something but she just remained angled away from her, still glaring at Sam. "Fine,"

"Do no push people away, Sookie. We are all just trying to help you,"

Right then Arlene and the new girl that was dating Jason, Amy Burley, sat down at their table with smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands.

"You two look ready to spit," Arlene told them as she sat down. "The two of us figured you could use some company,"

Amy nodded. "Plus, me and Anne are new in town and we should all get to know each other,"

Though Sookie didn't really speak up, Arlene unloaded a ton of questions on the two dark haired women. She asked Amy and Anne where they were from, what they'd been doing before they came to Bon Temps, about their families, anything for some good gossip. But after five minutes of Anne insisting that she was not on last month's cover of Playboy, Arlene's eyes moved to her fiancé.

"You know what I love most about Rene, aside from his fine little Cajun butt?" Arlene asked with a chuckle before she smiled happily at them all. "He's good to the kids, he's good to me. All the rest were fixer-uppers but Rene, he's solid all the way to the foundation. I can count on him… I've never had that in all my life,"

"I know what you mean," Amy nodded, looking over at Jason. "I mean, I never knew I could have something like what I have with Jason. I'm not about to let anything destroy that,"

"I don't know anyone can trust anybody these days," Sookie spoke up without thinking, glaring at the table. "They're always keeping things from you and you don't even know who people are or what they are,"

The three women gave each other a meaningful look in the awkward silence before Amy spoke up again. "Well, you know what I love about Jason? Everything is just right there on the surface. You know, you never have to wonder what he's thinking,"

"Yeah, because he ain't thinking," Sookie said instantly, making Arlene chuckle before they watched Sookie get up and leave.

"What about you, Anne, anyone in your life?" Arlene asked, ignoring Sookie's departure, as she leaned her chin on her hand, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Anne ducked her head. "Not anymore,"

"Anymore?" Amy fished.

"I had someone I loved a long time ago," Anne told them honestly. "But she had her own life to lead and I had mine. We went our separate ways and have not looked back since,"

Arlene stared at Anne. "You're a…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Lesbian?"

"No. I am bi,"

Amy nodded, an understanding smile on her face. "Been there,"

"But that was a long time ago," Anne shrugged. "I have not really been attracted to another female since Luka. And now I can have sex with anyone I want, unlike you two,"

"Oh, that's cold," Arlene smiled. "But it's not like I could do that before. I'm actually getting some now,"

"And it's not like I'd want to," Amy grinned. "Jason is fan-tast-ic in bed,"

The three girls laughed, drawing a few peoples gazes.

After about five more minutes of the three women gossiping and talking about one another's love lives, Anne's head suddenly jerked in the direction of Merlotte's. She could feel a wave of homicidal anger and shocking fear rolling out of the establishment and she knew that Sookie was in trouble. She quickly stood up without any reason as far as the other two women knew and ran through the crowd of people until she spotted the shape shifter she was after. She grabbed Sam by the front of the shirt and yanked him- kicking and screaming- through the crowd until he pulled her to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sookie is in trouble,"

That was all Sam needed to hear before he ran into Merlotte's smacking right into a scared Sookie as she came running out. "Here. He's here. He's in here. He almost-"

"What?"

The three of them all heard hurried footsteps and the backdoor slamming.

"Stay here with Anne," Sam moved to go check on it but Sookie clung to him.

"No! No, no, no," Sookie exclaimed, latching onto him tightly. "Please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me,"

"Okay, I won't. I promise," Sam told her, holding her as she shook.

Once Sookie calmed down enough Anne offered to drive her home, Sookie nodding and asking if the two of them would stay with her overnight. They agreed. Sam drove Sookie's car as Anne and Sookie sat together in the back, Sookie laying her head on Anne's shoulder until they arrived at her house. Sam was going to stay on the couch and Anne would sleep on the floor in Sookie's room though Sookie offered to share her bed. Anne was upstairs checking the windows and going to the bathroom when she came down to hear Sam and Sookie talking about Bill.

"Do you want to call Bill?" Sam was asking. "It might make you feel better,"

"No," Sookie said, shaking her head. "He would've felt how scared I was, he would've known I was in danger. If he didn't show up tonight he's not coming back,"

"That is not true," Anne told the pair from where she was leaning against the wall. Both Sam and Sookie looked up, Sam a bit annoyed and Sookie curious as to what Anne knew. "Bill went to his tribunal for punishment over what he had done. If he is in the middle of a trial tonight he would not be able to come to you even if he wanted to,"

"What's going to happen to him?" Sookie asked, desperate for Anne to tell her more.

Anne sighed, glancing at Sam. "Right now all you need to know is that he will be back as soon as he is done with his punishment. Right now, Sam and I are here to take care of you. Be grateful,"

Sookie just nodded. "Thank you, Anne, for telling me. And thank you, Sam,"

"Don't mention it," Sam smiled, ducking his head.

They all eventually went to bed and the next morning Anne and Sookie went down to the kitchen, trying not to be too loud and wake Sam, who was still asleep on the couch. As Anne cooked them all breakfast Sookie told Anne about her dream and remembering the name tag on the woman she'd seen when the killer had been coming after her. Anne just sighed and set a phone book down in front of her and told her to get to work. After about twenty minutes a whole breakfast had been made and Sookie was still looking through the phonebook when she looked up to see Anne with her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"I will be back tonight," Anne told her as she put the purse strap over her shoulder. "I have some business to attend to,"

Sookie grinned, interested. "What kind of business? Does it have to do with what you are?"

Anne shrugged, giving her a mysterious smile. "Maybe,"

Anne was gone the whole day up in Shreveport, going to various stores to make her life in Bon Temps a bit more comfortable than the old furniture was currently making it. She also picked up her packages she'd sent from her old home, a great deal of her clothing and old books tucked inside. She also made sure to feed…

Next she went to the bank. Over the years, unlike many of her kin, she'd been dealing in the human economy and amounting a fortune for herself to live on for however long she wished to remain in the human dimension. Her investments had amounted in a great deal of money which she was constantly moving between banks and countries and stocks. She'd never have to worry about money or do any actual work unless she wanted to.

It was almost midnight when Anne parked her VW Bus in front of Sookie's house, seeing the door wide open and people yelling inside. She was almost to the door when Sookie slammed the door in Bill's face, Bill huffing in anger before he turned and saw Anne standing there.

"What happened?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it, Miss Weston," Bill bit out angrily.

"Then how about you tell me how you got out of being chained in silver inside a coffin for fifty years?" Anne suggested, moving to lean against the railing of the porch, her arms crossed.

"How did you know-?"

"I am old," Anne interrupted. "Are you going to tell me?"

Bill ducked his head, debating on telling her but Anne beat him to it. She stepped away from the railing and placed her hand on his, skin to skin. She closed her eyes, raising an eyebrow when she could what she was looking for close to the service.

"They let you go if you became a maker?"

Bill recoiled from her, stumbling back a step with a look of shock. "How did you know I?"

"I have a gift just like Sookie,"

"Then what are you?"

"I am not the same as Sookie Stackhouse," Anne said instantly as she walked up to him. "But I have been alive long enough to know how things work. I will tell you what I am when I think it is the right time, but for now you need to be ready,"

"For what?" Bill challenged.

"To protect her," Anne told him before her eyes caught Sookie cleaning up the living room through the window. "Sometimes Sookie makes it very hard to protect her but you know very well that she is special and she needs protection,"

With that Anne left him on the porch and went inside to help Sookie clean up, staying far enough away from the woman to allow her to fume at her about men and whatnot. Anne listened complacently to Sookie's rant until she sighed and told Sookie to go to bed, telling her that she was just stressed out and overworked and she just needed her rest. Sookie did as she was told and Anne cleaned up the rest of the mess. Anne had just finished fixing up the couch when she realized someone was watching her, finding Sam leaning in the doorway of the living room watching her.

"You are awfully good to her," Sam told her, pushing off the wall and moving to sit down on his makeshift bed, taking a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Thank you," Anne nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs across from him. "You know, Sam, genuinely nice people always get ignored or fucked over until they turn mean,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are a genuinely nice person, Sam Merlotte, and you are going to get hurt,"

"How do you know?" Sam challenged, looking angry and annoyed with her.

"Because Sookie may be having problems right now but her future is with vampires, I know this just like how you know who sat there last," Anne told him, making him shift uncomfortably as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're taking about,"

"I have known many shifters in my time," Anne told him before she smiled. "Not to mention Sookie may have told me. But it does not matter what you are, I have a gift that tells me that you are going to be hurt an awful lot before you find someone to make you feel like it has been worth it,"

"And why can't that be Sookie?" Sam challenged.

"Because she is something more than human and wants something more than alive… more like undead," Anne told him, leaning back in her seat. "You are a good guy, just stay that way. There are not enough of them,"

"Bill seems to be a good guy," Sam growled out, glaring at the door.

"It took him a while to get that way, but you were practically born that way. You have faced a lot in your time, like making you leave home to come back to it empty,"

Sam sat up straighter. "How did you-?"

"Gift," Anne interrupted. "Just be a good guy for Sookie and know that you will not get what you want if you keep focusing on her,"

Sam gave her an annoyed look before Anne got up and kissed him on the forehead and went off to bed.


	5. Drew Marshall

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Season 1 – Drew Marshall**

* * *

The next day Anne went home early to shower and change before she went to Merlotte's for lunch and check on Sookie. As soon as she entered she knew that Sookie was there. She was worried and about ready to call her when she caught sight of Sam. He nodded at her, telling her it was alright.

Anne went to leave but stopped when she spotted Sookie's car sitting in the parking lot. She walked up to it curiously, placing her hand on the door as if she was leaning against it, closing her eyes as she focused on what had happened recently. Anne could feel the cables being cut and Sookie getting into the driver's seat to try to turn the car over. She also felt Sookie and Rene- the man that Arlene was going to marry- leaning against the side talking before heading to Sookie's home.

She also knew that Rene was the killer.

Faster than a shot from a gun, Anne ran into Merlotte's just as Sam was running out, both of them stopping before they slammed into one another.

"Sookie's gone and she-"

"Rene is the killer and-"

"-left with Rene and he's-"

"-he is planning on killing-"

"- gonna kill her,"

"-Sookie,"

"We've gotta go,"

They both ran out of the restaurant and piled into his car and drove as fast as they could to Sookie's house. It took them half the time it normally took and both flew out of the car as soon as they arrived, running up the front steps and through the open door.

Inside things had been turned over and there was a trail of blood leading outside. Anne instantly focused as she leaned down and touched the gun that was lying on the ground, seeing what had happened before turning to Sam.

"It is Drew Marshall's blood- Rene's. Sookie ran off but he is after her,"

Sam turned around and sniffed the air before he took off running towards the cemetery, stripping off his clothes as he ran. Anne was practically left in the dust trying to keep up with Sam's dog form, but she kept running even when she lost sight of his tail, following the sounds of a struggle.

The sounds of Rene yelling brought upon Rene kicking the shit out of an unconscious and very naked Sam. Anne ran at him and hit him like a linebacker, knocking both of them to the ground before Anne rolled away and came up in a crouch as Rene stumbled to his feet.

"You stay out of this, you fucking cunt, or I will kill you too,"

Anne stood up in one swift motion and punched him in the jaw with all her might, making him fall backward onto a slab of stone as Anne felt her hand throb painfully. Rene was up before Anne could step back and he punched her hard, knocking her to the ground before she rolled away from him and jumping to her feet. He came at her again and she kicked his leg out before snapping it to the side with a loud pop. He screamed in pain before he grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the stomach three times before she puked everything in her stomach up. Rene threw her down just before Sookie came up behind him with a shovel, slamming it into his head. She thought he was unconscious before he grabbed at her again, forcing her to slam the shovel down, killing him.

Sam went to Anne, helping her up as Sookie ran to the smoking body lying out in the sun.

"You alright?" Sam asked, brushing her hair from her face as she groaned.

"You are paying me back for the lunch I just vomited up, Sam Merlotte," she moaned, making him chuckle. "Are you alright? He was beating you pretty good,"

"Fine," Sam nodded before he heard Sookie sobbing.

They both looked up and Sam ran to Sookie's side, picking Bill up and placing him into one of the nearby holes to bury him. Anne slowly stood and went to Sookie's side, hugging Sookie to her carefully, telling her that he would be alright.

They all went to the hospital after they buried Bill, Anne and Sam telling then doctor everything that happened while Sookie just stared at a wall. Sam got two stiches for his head, Sookie got enough pain killers to effect a whale, and Anne got some pain killers and a brace for her sprained wrist. Sam and Anne then took Sookie back to her house, Sookie fast asleep, to find Tara and Lafayette standing at the door, beyond worried for their friend, insisting to be told everything. Anne let them all in and Sam laid Sookie on the couch and by the time they were finished explaining, they all turned to find Sookie opening her eyes.

"Tara," Sookie murmured. "You look so pretty, like a light has been turned on under your skin,"

"The hospital gave her some pain medication," Sam explained. "She's a little loopy,"

"Didn't you listen when I said I'd lose my shit if anything ever happened to you?" Tara asked as she hugged her, petting Sookie's hair gently.

"Don't lose your shit," Sookie whined. "I'm fine. Did Anne and Sam tell you that they saved our lives? Sam turned into a dog and bit Rene to save me, and Anne became a ninja and beat Rene up to save Sam and then I hit him up to save Anne and then we all went home,"

"Oh shit," Lafayette laughed. "I'm gonna need some of them drugs they gave you,"

"We should probably let her rest,"

"Sam," Sookie began, looking up at him lovingly. "You need to let people see the real you cause you're kind and brave. There's nothing there not to love,"

"Agreed," Anne smiled as she walked in with a cup of water, setting it between Lafayette and Tara on the coffee table.

"Right back at you, Sook," Sam smiled.

They all looked up as Arlene ran in with a bouquet of flowers, looking as if she'd been crying her eyes out for the past few hours. She walked in and started crying again as soon as she saw the bandage on Sam's head, the black bruise on Anne's jaw and Sookie in general. She held out her flowers and pushed them at Sookie wordlessly as she sobbed until Anne took them, hugging Arlene as she cried and muttered about how sorry she was. The others went outside as Anne and Sookie took care of Arlene until she finally calmed down and started pacing around the room.

"Oh sweet Jesus, please forgive me. I had no idea, Sookie, I swear,"

"Of course you didn't,"

"I brought him around my kids," Arlene said angrily. "I slept in the bed with him every night and all that time it was nothing but lies. I mean, his name, his accent… oh God, you think you know someone. How could I not know?"

"None of us did," Sookie told her softly, mostly because she was still out of it. "Don't blame yourself, honey,"

"I can't help it," Arlene cried, tears coming down her face before she wiped them away. "I told you to stay out of my thoughts. Isn't that why you didn't listen in on Rene?"

"It's like he kept that part of himself locked away in some dark corner of his mind," Sookie told her, more serious than before.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry," Arlene almost whispered as she came to sit on the coffee table in front of Sookie. "I want you to promise me something, okay? Someday, if I ever find another man, I want you to look inside his head and tell me everything that's in there,"

"Arlene, it doesn't really work that way,"

"Just promise me, okay?" Arlene asked. "Because I have the worst taste in men,"

The three of them laughed as Anne stood up and sat next to Arlene on the coffee table before Arlene looked between Anne and Sookie.

"Is Bill gonna be alright?"

Sookie looked to Anne as she ducked her head. "I don't think so," Sookie murmured, crying now as things flooded back in.

"There was a lot of damage," Anne spoke up. "I pretty sure that he will be fine but… I have never seen a vampire look that bad from sun damage,"

"Oh, sweet baby," Arlene murmured, petting Sookie's hair as Sookie sobbed.

Eventually, as Anne tried to tell her that Bill would be alright, they all decided to change the subject since Sookie wouldn't believe Anne and it just made he cry more. They moved on to a new subject which eventually led back to Rene being the killer that had murdered four woman.

They'd been talking about it for a while when something came over Anne, making her shiver as something horrible and evil came near the house that made her want to curl up in a ball. Anne was about to go check on it when it suddenly went away as soon as it had come, leaving Anne shivering.

"I should have known he was a killer," Alrene was saying as she and Sookie sat on the couch, Anne sitting nearby, drinking the water she'd brought for Sookie. "There were things that he liked to do… in bed… that no normal man ever does,"

Anne nearly spit up her water.

Suddenly Jason flew through the door, running to his sister happily and hugging her tightly though he stopped when he realized that he was hurting her. Then he spotted the big black eye that Rene had given her and he growled, angry. "Shit, look what that son of a bitch did to you. I can't believe I gave him my truck. If he was still alive right now, I'd fucking-"

"Jason!" Anne bit out, interrupting him. "Arlene, would you come with me?"

Arlene nodded, about on the verge of tears as Anne helped her up and took her to the kitchen to helping her make some hot chocolate for everyone.

Eventually everyone went home but Anne insisted on staying over, saying that Sookie might need a woman's help and that if anyone forced her to leave they would have to physically drag her butt home and tie her up there. Sookie had laughed and said that she could stay as long as Anne didn't sleep on the floor this time around. The two of them stayed up watching _Little Princess_, almost finished it when the doorbell rang and Anne suddenly grinned.

"I think you should get that, Sookie," Anne told her, snuggling deeper into her chair as she tossed another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I thought you were staying here to help me out," Sookie murmured, throwing her blanket off of her as she stood.

"You would smack me if I got it," Anne told her as she shooed at her towards the door.

Sookie rolled her eyes and went obediently until she saw who it was through curtain. She threw open the door and stared at Bill in shock, taking in his healed self as he looked her over, his eyes looking at the ugly bruise over her eye.

"You're alive," Sookie murmured, still shocked.

"Well, technically, no," Bill chuckled. "But I am healed… I fed,"

"Would you like to come in?" Sookie asked, about ready to reach out and force him inside.

"Yes," he nodded, charging in as Sookie slammed the door shut.

The turned to each other and embraced, Bill holding her a little too hard and making her gasp though Sookie wished that he could hold her tighter. They pulled away from each other and Sookie caressed the side of his face tenderly, feeling so relieved that the last time she'd seen his face hadn't been the last time she would ever see him. Bill reached up and held Sookie's face in his hands gently, looking over the purple bruise before he went to bite his wrist to give her his blood. She stopped him though, grabbing his wrist.

"Without my blood it will take weeks for you to heal," Bill argued.

"I don't care. After everything, I just need to feel human right now,"

"I failed you,"

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me,"

"But if I had just been-"

Sookie placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything more, not wanting to argue anymore. "My life is too short for all that," she told him before she captured his lips with hers, feeling so much better with his lips on hers and his arms around her.

"Excuse me?"

The two of them pulled away to look over and see a blushing Anne sitting in the living room with a popcorn bowl in her lap, her eyes on the floor.

"I find this incredibly romantic but I have a feeling that you do not want me to watch it,"

Sookie laughed. "We'll go upstairs,"

"I will be down here if you need anything… or if you think it is okay to get really loud,"


	6. Jessica Hamby

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Season 2 – Jessica Hamby**

* * *

Three weeks later Anne was at home near midnight watching _Iron Man 2_ when there was a light knock on her door. Anne groaned, pausing Robert Downey Jr in the middle of a scientific breakthrough before she went to the door.

She opened it to find three vampires on her doorstep.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Eric Northman asked with a smirk.

"Nice to see you again, Eric, Pam," Anne nodded to them both before turning to the young redheaded vampire wearing very slutty clothes and pigtails standing in her doorway. "And who is this?"

"This would be Bill's little progeny,"

"Can I eat her?" the red head asked excitedly.

Pam smiled. "Yes-"

"-No," Eric growled, warning both the red head and his own progeny before turning back to Anne with a smiled. "Thought you should meet Bill's dirty little secret,"

"Why are you _really_ here?"

"Do I need any reason to come and visit you?"

"Yes,"

Eric shifted his weight, crossing his arms over his masculine chest. "I thought that you might be able to help Bill control this little virvelvind," (whirlwind) Eric smiled, making Pam chuckle at Anne.

"Och vad får dig att tro att jag skulle hjälpa Bill med sin så kallade _virlevind_?" (And what makes you think that I would help Bill with his so called whirlwind?) Anne asked him in Swedish, making Eric and Pam look at each other in suprise. "Eller var det ett hot, Mr Northman?" (Or was that a threat, Mr. Northman?)

Eric just smiled. "You are certianly full of surprises,"

"Can we come in _now_?" Jessica asked, bored with their gibberish.

"Quiet," Eric warned. "The adults are talking,"

"Come on!" the teenaged red head whined as she shifted her weight in annoyance. "She smells awesome!"

"Should you not be dropping off Jessica and making Bill's life shitty?" Anne asked, annoyed at Eric for not coming out with why he was actually on her doorstep.

"Oh, feisty," Eric grinned.

"Tell me why you are actually here," Anne repeated, about ready to shut the door on them despite how dangerous that could turn out to be. "You do not stop by humans homes just to say hello,"

"But you aren't human," Eric corrected.

"Pam, I am sure that you have other places to be than listening to your maker mess with a lowly human," Anne said without looking away from Eric's icy eyes.

"Oh, I like her," Pam smiled seductively, licking her lips. "A lot,"

"_Fine_," Eric sighed, seeming bored with his game now. "Down in Dallas a vampire has gone missing and I need you and Sookie to help me find him,"

"Good luck getting Sookie to help you," Anne said instantly. "Bill will not let you use her. Not after what happened the last time you asked for her help,"

"He'll have no choice,"

Anne glared. "If you touch her-"

"What?" Eric asked, leaning forward as the two glared at each other.

"This may be rude and I am sorry but… On your way,"

The door swung shut in their faces, leaving Anne to smile happily on the opposite side of the door, arms crossed as she listened to the annoyed vampires on the other side.

"_I'll be in touch_,"

Anne sagged against her front door, shutting her eyes as annoyance towards Eric Northman washed over her. She'd only met him once before but she could tell that he was going to be a handful as far as he job with Sookie went. He acted anyway he wanted, would do anything to get his way and the sad thing was that he was sheriff and was as old as the dirt that he walked on so he _could_ do just about anything he wanted. Anne could try to get the heat off of Sookie by revealing herself to Eric but that would leave herself vulnerable to the world. The more people that knew of her mean the more people who might find out what she could do for them and kill her.

That wouldn't work out well for Sookie or herself.

"I can't believe that he would keep something like that from me!" Sookie exclaimed the next day, having come over to fume to Anne about Jessica and her Uncle Bartlett. Anne just stood in front of her sink washing the dishes listening as Sookie sat at the dining room table. "For three weeks he said nothing about how he killed an innocent girl and turned her into a vampire,"

"I liked her,"

"You've met her?"

Anne shrugged. "Eric brought her here before he took her to Bill. She wanted to eat me of course but I was inside and they were outside,"

"Why would Eric do that?" Sookie asked. "Why was he here?"

"I have a feeling you will find out soon," Anne told her, turning back to the sudsy sink. "Anyway, Uncle Bartlett killed, Jessica was turned, he did not tell you. Continue,"

"He's had two weeks to tell me and he didn't," Sookie continued, fuming. "And then this morning I find out that my Uncle Bartlett was found dead in a lake. They couldn't tell what had done him in but I know it was Bill. I told Bill about my Uncle Bartlett and I think he killed him because he messed with me. How can he do that? How can it be so easy for him to kill? I don't want to tell him that Sam yelled at me and find out that Sam is dead the next day,"

"Look Sookie," Anne sighed, drying her hands before throwing the towel to the side. "I know that you are used to me being on your side all the time- well except for that time you found out Sam was something other than human- but I think you are wrong about this… at least a little bit,"

Anne sighed and sat down across from Sookie.

"I do not think it is right that Bill did not tell you about Jessica but you need to face the facts; Jessica is here. You need to make friends with her, be her sister and get to know her because she is going to be here for a while. You need to forgive Bill for not telling you. Bill probably is ashamed that he did the same thing to Jessica that his maker did to him; taking away her human life,"

Sookie nodded before Anne sat back in her chair, leaning it back until it was only on two legs.

"As far as your Uncle Bartlett, that man was horrible and dirty and was going to die soon anyway. Bill loves you and wants to protect you… give him some slack, honey. He is trying to be human for you… be a little bit of a vampire for him. Hmm?"

Sookie sighed as she leaned her head down until her forehead touched the table. "Why do you have to be so wise… and right?"

Anne grinned. "Because I am as old as dirt and know everything,"

Sookie just laughed as she raised her head up.

The next day it seemed Anne really did know everything because right around sundown Sookie came walking into Anne's house with a grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Anne asked, snuggling deeper into her blanket as she tried to finish the last few sentences of the chapter in her book.

"Bill," Sookie grinned making Anne roll her eyes as she put her book down and sat up straighter as Sookie plopped down in the recliner. "We made up last night. And I took your advice about Jessica; she and I are gonna have a girl's night tonight and both of us want you to join us,"

Anne smiled. "Good to know. I will just go change back into clothes and I will be right down,"

Once Anne was changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket tied around her waist instead of in her pajama's, the two girls drove over to Bill's. They walked in to find Jessica running at them looking on the verge of tears, talking about the seeing her parents on the TV.

"I finally get why they never wanted me to watch it in the first place. It's horrible,"

Anne sighed. "Aw, you poor sheltered girl," Anne leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. "I need to show you the movie _Troy_, _Lost Girl_, and I think you'd get a kick out of_ Underworld_ and _Interview with the Vampire_. Maybe I could let you borrow some smut novels,"

Sookie gave Anne the same look Jessica was giving her before she turned back to Jessica. "Um, where's Bill?"

"I have no idea. All he told me was; 'Jessica, I have errands to run, errands which do not require your presence. So remain here and do your best to stay out of trouble while I'm gone.' And I hate it here. I hate it so much,"

The two women sighed and followed Jessica into the living room.

"I… I think I miss them," Jessica murmured sadly into the pillow she was clutching. "My parents… and my little sister- who I was always totally horrible to and I was just such a brat and…" Jessica sniffed before wiping at her eyes, stopping when she came away with blood instead of salt water. "Wait, what's wrong with me?"

"Jessica, vampires do not cry regular tears," Anne told her, reaching into her oversized purse and pulling out a package of tissues. "When you cry you are going to cry blood instead,"

"Well, why do you know that and I don't?" Jessica exclaimed, taking the tissues Anne offered and wiping at the blood. "I mean, don't you think I should know this about myself?"

"Bill should have told you," Anne growled angrily. "He has _a lot_ to teach you,"

"Jeez, you think?" Jessica murmured sarcastically.

"Look, I don't know is it helps at all, but I think I kind of know how you feel," Sookie spoke up from where she sat beside Jessica. "At least a little. I'm not saying it's the same but… I lost my Gran a few weeks ago and she was everything to me. Everything I knew and now she's gone,"

"But grandparents are supposed to die and you're still alive," Jessica said sadly. "I mean, with me, I'm the one that's dead,"

"It doesn't really matter who's dead," Sookie told her. "When people love each other and then suddenly one of them isn't there anymore, it's the distance that hurts. And the distance is the same no matter who's doing the leaving,"

"What do you do when you feel so far away you can't stand it?"

"Well, sometimes I'll go into her room and just sit there a spell," Sookie shrugged. "I don't know why, but just being someplace- where she's been- it makes me feel better, at least a little bit,"

Jessica looked dejectedly down at her package of tissues before looking back up at Sookie again, a spark in her eyes as she got an idea. "You think maybe you can drive me to my parents' house so that I-"

"I didn't mean that," Sookie said instantly, her eyes wide as she realize what she'd started. "You know I can't do that,"

"Any blind-deaf-mute could have seen that coming from a mile away," Anne murmured before turning to Jessica who was giving her a hurt look. "You know full well we cannot do that,"

"Please. I would just sit in the car, I swear," Jessica begged, looking between the two women desperately. "All I'm asking is to sit across the street and catch a glimpse of them through the window. Just so I can say goodbye,"

"I'm sorry. It's just not our place," Sookie sighed. "But if you explained it to Bill the same way you just explained it to me, I'm sure he'd take you,"

"Are you really sure about that?" Jessica challenged as blood started to pool at the corners of her eyes again. "Because I'm not so sure he would,"

There was a long moment of silence between the three of them before Sookie finally broke.

"Okay,"

"_Sookie_!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Sookie nodded, ignoring Anne's shocked face. "But we're just driving by, and that's it. And we should swing by my place and get you a change of clothes because I am not taking you out in public dressed like that,"

"Thank you, Sookie. Thank you. Thank you so, so much," Jessica grinned.

"Sookie, we cannot," Anne said, standing as the two other girls began to walk to the door. "I know that Bill told you what newborns are like. What if she gets the impulse to run right into her home and say hi? Neither one of us could stop her or glamour her parents when we have to take her home and leave them,"

"Jessica won't do that," Sookie argued, looking over at Jessica. "Will you?"

"No. No, I won't. I swear. I'll sit in the car," Jessica nodded before looking over at Anne. "I don't like you very much anymore. I said I wouldn't do anything. Didn't I? Why can't you trust me?"

Anne sighed. "Because I know vampires,"

About an hour later the three of them were sitting across the street from Jessica's house, a nice one on a nice street. Anne knew the type of family Jessica had come from just by looking out the house and what Jessica had and how she spoke. It made her sad that she'd been forced from it but Anne was happy to know that Jessica would get some excitement in her life and a choice if she fell in love with someone her parents might not have liked.

"My daddy won't be home yet but my mama and sister should be there," Jessica said happily, watching the house before she glanced over at Sookie. "Well, why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry," Sookie told her, tears coming down. "I did this to you. If Bill hadn't…" Sookie trailed off before she started again. "I took your life away and I know there's no way you'll ever be able to forgive me. It's not even right to ask. But I had no idea that it was gonna lead to this,"

"I don't blame you, Sookie,"

"How's that even possible?" Sookie asked as Jessica turned away, spotting her sister in the window before she was suddenly out of the car and banging on the house's door.

"Damn it. I told you!" Anne yelled, as she climbed out of the back seat and ran to the house, Sookie not far behind her.

"Jessica! Jessica! Get back in the car!" Sookie yelled as Jessica continued to bang on the door desperately. "You promised to stay in the car,"

They were about to leave when the door suddenly opened revealing a much older woman with the same red hair as Jessica's. Her eyes were wide before she swept Jessica up in a hug, the both of them happy to see each other. Anne then spotted a small girl, the spitting image of Jessica, standing in the doorway watching the whole thing.

"Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter," her mother told her. "Just call your father and tell him that Jessica's home,"

"Momma, I'd like to introduce you to my friends," Jessica smiled, though reality was beginning to set in by looking over at two nervous and angry women. "This is Sookie and Anne,"

"Oh, hello, Sookie, Anne," Jessica's mother smiled, hugging them both. "Thank you for bringing her back to us,"

"Momma, are you going to invite us in?" Jessica asked, making both Sookie and Anne glare.

"Honey, your arm's like ice," Jessica's mother exclaimed, touching her arm. "Come on in and I'll make you some tea,"

"I told you," Anne growled as Jessica and her mother walked inside. "I told you this would happen if we brought her here. I'm calling Bill,"

"No," Sookie exclaimed, grabbing her cellphone out of her hand. "Please, Anne, I can handle this,"

"The same way you kept Jessica in the car?" Anne challenged.

"Let's just go inside," Sookie pleaded, giving Anne her cellphone back and walking inside.

Anne sighed, beginning to get a head ach at the thought of figuring out how to get a newborn vampire out of her family's house. She hissed at herself before texting Bill that '_if he wanted to retain his sanity he would find Sookie right away_' before she flipped her cellphone closed. Anne walked in as Jessica's little sister set down a tray of sandwiches telling Sookie she was pretty before the door opened. She stepped out of the way as Jessica's father walked in, hugging Jessica close to her before he pulled away and started shaking her. Suddenly, Anne didn't feel at all bad about Jessica getting turned into a vampire and having her human life taken from her, apparently Bill had done the best thing for her.

"How could you go this?"

"Daddy-"

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother through?! Why, Jessica?! You tell me why or I will make you tell me!"

"Mr. Hamby, if you do not let her go I will break your wrist," Anne growled, stepping up to him though it wasn't at all threatening given her height.

Jessica, however, ignored this and threw her father into the nearest wall with ease. "Go ahead, Daddy. Get your belt," With that, she extended her fangs. "But this time, I'll be ready for you,"

"How could you let some bloodsucker bite you like that?" Jessica's father yelled, pushing himself of the wall to walk up to Jessica.

"Mr. Hamby!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I didn't let anybody do anything to me, but oh am I glad he did," Jessica grinned. "Because now I get to homeschool you in what it's like to be scared," Jessica was suddenly at her father's throat, about to bite when Sookie grabbed her.

"Jessica, don't! Stop!"

"Jesus Christ, Sookie. Would you shut the fuck up?" Jessica yelled, shoving Sookie to the ground.

"Sookie!" Anne gasped, helping Sookie to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jessica's little sister asked, tears in her eyes.

"Jessica, honey, this isn't you,"

"You don't know the first thing about me, Momma. You're too dumb to know anything!"

"Jessica!"

"Oh, what?" Jessica challenged Sookie angrily. "She _is_ dumb. She's dumber than a sack of dull hammers and he's as mean as a snake and that's the way it's always gonna be around here," Jessica's eyes moved to her trembling sister before she glared up at her father. "So I am ending it, right here, right now. And I am doing it with your belt,"

"Jessica!" Anne yelled. "You realize that it is no longer you father your sister has to fear. She is scare of you, she is crying because of _you_,"

"Shut up!" Jessica screamed, shoving her father into the nearest wall, ripping off his belt and putting it around his neck. "Don't worry. This will only hurt for a minute,"

Suddenly the door burst open and Bill was standing there seething with anger, his eyes locked on Jessica, yelling at her; "Jessica, let him go! As your maker, I command you!"

Unwillingly, though she couldn't help is, Jessica stepped away from her father.

"Thank, God, you're here," Sookie breathed.

"Shut up!" Bill yelled at her, shocking her into silence. "Now, someone who lives here must invite me in,"

"No, don't, he's one of them. He'll kill us all!" Jessica's father yelled.

Anne immediately ran to Jessica's little sister, looking her in the eye. "Eden, I know you are scared and I know that your parents do not want him in here but you have to invite him in," Eden was shaking, her eyes red with tears as she looked at Anne. "Please, Eden, he will help you and your parents and he will make everything right again. You do not want your sister to hurt anyone, do you?"

"No!" Eden cried.

"He is here to protect you. Please, invite him in?"

Eden nodded and looked up at Bill. "Please help us. Come in,"

Bill had Sookie by the shoulders was shoving her roughly out the door faster than she could apologize, telling her to run to the car. Anne hugged Eden and thanked her before she let her go to her mother who stood in the corner shaking as Bill went to work on glamouring the family.


	7. Bull Human

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Season 2 – Bull Human**

* * *

Anne held onto her seat in a death grip as Bill sped down the road back to Bon Temps, Anne and Jessica climbed into the backseat and Sookie in the passenger seat. They only stopped when Bill jerked the car to a stop on the side of the road after listening to Sookie for five minutes straight about slowing down the car.

"I'm sorry," Sookie began as Anne continued to pet Jessica's leg to get her to calm down. "She promised she was just gonna look in the window. I know I made a mistake but they're her family,"

"She is a vampire," Bill roared without taking his eyes off the road. "She has no family,"

"I'm a monster and I'm gonna be alone forever because of you!" Jessica screamed, sitting up in her seat as she shoved Anne away from her. "I hate you so fucking much!"

"Be quiet,"

"Eat shit!"

"I said be quiet!" Bill roared, turning to look at her until she slumped back into her seat. Bill then turned on Sookie. "You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those peoples' safety and your own. If I had not glamoured them within an inch of their sanity, all our lives would have been shattered,"

"I know. I'm sorry,"

"You keep saying that! And I am expected to what? Forget this ever happened?"

"What else would you like me to say?" Sookie asked desperately. "I knew when she asked me to take her I should have say no- Anne even told me- but all I could think about was Gran and what I'd give to see her again-"

"That does not give you license to behave like an irresponsible child!" Bill threw back. "She is a loaded gun, Sookie, not a doll for you to dress up and play with,"

With that, Sookie spun around, throwing open her door and getting out.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking!"

"Don't be ridiculous; Bon Temps is nearly twenty miles away,"

"I'd rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you!" Sookie threw back before she walked off into the darkness angrily.

Anne was about to get out and follow the dumb blond before Bill got back into the car, blocking her exit without having to climb over a hungry, irritable, baby vampire. Bill slammed the door behind him as Anne groaned and sat back in her seat.

"She wants you to go after her," Jessica told Bill, sitting up in her seat with a sarcastic eye roll that said she was fed up with the stupid drama between the two love birds. "She wants you to go after her and kiss her and tell her that you love her,"

"She will come back… when she calms down," Bill told them though both girls knew that he was trying to convince himself more than anything. "She will come back,"

"You know very well that she will not," Anne told him, resting her head back against her seat as she closed her eyes. "She will walk all the way back to Bon Temps if it will make a statement,"

They'd been sitting in the car for nearly five minutes in silence waiting for Sookie to return. Anne was about ready to have Bill start driving to go and find her when a horrible shiver went down her spine, making her gasp loudly. Jessica jumped away from her, giving her an annoyed look until she saw the fear on the brunette's face. Anne practically jumped into the front seat, turning scared and completely serious eyes to Bill.

"Bill, get out of the car and get Sookie right now or let me do it,"

"Why?"

Cue scream.

"That's why,"

Bill and Anne got out of the car as fast as they could, Bill using his speed to get to Sookie first, finding her on the ground with deep wounds in her back. He picked her up into his arms and held her as she cried out, her eyes fluttering and trying to remain open.

"What did this to you?"

"Bull… human… I couldn't see," she told him. "Bill, I can't move,"

Bill quickly bit his wrist and held it to her mouth just as Anne appeared next to them.

"No! Bill! Do not!"

But it was already too late. Sookie began spitting up the blood Bill had given her and convulsing violently in his arms, rejecting the blood before she passed out. As Jessica arrived and Bill ordered her to get the car, Anne kneeled down beside Sookie, tying back the blonde's hair and wiping her face with a tissue from her purse.

"What is happening to her?" Bill growled at Anne, clutching Sookie close to his chest.

"I am not sure, Bill, but now is not the time. She needs help,"

Anne touched Sookie's face lightly, leaning down as if to kiss her but before their lips touched, Anne's mouth opened. A shimmering light exited her mouth in a stream, traveling between them until it entered Sookie's mouth, making the girl shimmer. When Anne was finished, she pulled away with a tired groan, wiping at her mouth as if there was something on it.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I bought us some time,"

Bill stared at Anne with a frown. "What are you?"

Anne shook her head. "Not now,"

Twenty minutes later, Jessica brought the car to a stop in front of Fangtasia and they all got out, Bill commanding Jessica to go home. They walked in to find Eric, hair short- Anne finding him extremely attractive with it short before she mentally slapped herself- standing beside a very small and old woman in a doctor's outfit. "This is Doctor Ludwig. She may be able to help Sookie," Eric told them, his eyes flashing to Sookie's bleeding back before his eyes turned to Anne. "Why, hello, Miss Weston,"

"Take off her jacket," the doctor told them instantly, just as bored sounding as Pam. "Lay her down over here on her stomach,"

Bill and Anne did as they were told and the doctor went to work, Sookie slowly waking up only to scream in pain as the doctor touched the gashes in her back.

"Am I dying?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Dr. Ludwig told her nonchalantly.

"No! She cannot die. You _will_ save her,"

"Back off, vampire, let me do my job,"

"Forgive him," Eric murmured. "Bill is abnormally attached to this human,"

"If I could hiss at you without it being comical, I would," Anne growled at Eric as she pulled at Bill, patting him on the shoulder to try to calm him down despite the situation.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned," the doctor told them matter-of-factly. "You ever heard of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one had bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless, then it will devour you alive,"

"I was scratched by a dragon?"

"No, but the poison is similar, but way more efficient," Dr. Ludwig told her, picking up a bottle from her kit. "Don't think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy, gentlemen. I need to remove her clothing,"

Eric left immediately but Bill crouched down near Sookie and petted her shoulder. "I will be just outside,"

"I will stay with her, Bill," Anne assured him.

"She doesn't have time, Mr. Compton," Dr. Ludwig told him just before Sookie started foaming at the mouth and shaking.

Bill left with Eric to discuss what had happened as Anne began to assist the doctor.

"Head of a bull," Eric murmured, repeating what Anne had texted him.

"That's what Sookie said. It was dark. It all happened in seconds,"

"So you and Anne didn't see this… bull man?"

"No,"

"And you gave her your blood?"

"It didn't work," Bill told him after a moment, Eric's eyebrow arching toward his hair line. "Anne told me it wouldn't even before Sookie rejected my blood,"

"Really?"

"I think she knows something about this but she said she would not say anything until we got Sookie help. I'm glad I waited," Bill told him before glancing up at Eric. "Anne is not human,"

Eric laughed. "Anyone could tell you that,"

"No… it is more than how she smells or how she speaks…" Bill frowned. "She did something tonight… it was supernatural or otherworldly,"

"What did she do?"

"She… it was as if she was breathing into Sookie. As if she was breathing energy into her," Bill's frown deepened and he shook his head. "I don't think I could explain it. Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

Eric frowned as well, clasping his hands in front of him in thought. "Surprisingly, no… and I'd thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see," Eric murmured as he sat down behind his desk, calling Pam and Chow to him. "Search the woods around Highway 71,"

"He can do it," Pam told Eric, glancing down at her shoes. "I'm wearing my favorite pumps,"

"Du hörde vad jag sa," (You heard what I said.) Eric bit out.

Pam groaned but left with Chow regardless.

Eric was grinning. "She is extremely lazy but loyal. How's yours? Jessica,"

"Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid,"

"I'm glad to see you two are bonding," Eric said sarcastically. "Being a good maker is very rewarding,"

"I have to get back to Sookie,"

"Oh, relax," Eric told him, reaching for one of the files on his desk. "Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans when he was mauled by a werewolf. He lost an eye but otherwise he's fine,"

Sookie's agonized screams put an end to their conversation as Bill ran out of Eric's office. He came out into the main room to see Sookie screaming and thrashing, begging for Dr. Ludwig to stop and for Anne to let her go as Dr. Ludwig poured something onto her back.

"What are you doing to her?!" Bill roared.

"Saving her life,"

Bill came over to Anne's side and took her place, holding Sookie more firmly as the two tried and failed to comfort her. An hour later Dr. Ludwig was done, just patting at the bloody gashes as Sookie lay on the ottoman passed out, Bill sitting beside her on the floor. Anne sat at a table, her face in her hands as she felt as if she was going to pass out, Eric sitting across from her, watching her.

"You can give her blood now," Dr. Ludwig informed them. "Her body should accept it,"

Bill went to bite his wrist but Eric suddenly stopped him, making Anne roll her eyes, tired and annoyed at the man who wanted nothing more than to make Sookie's life more complicated.

"Mine is much stronger. Allow me,"

"Never," Bill growled, pushing Eric off of him.

Anne watched tiredly as Bill gave Sookie blood as Dr. Ludwig looked over at Anne with the first smile anyone had seen on her face in a very long time. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of you traipsing around. You're almost all gone nowadays,"

"Not gone, just well hidden," Anne smiled with a bow of her head. "It is good to be seen, Dr. Ludwig. And I think it best if _what_ I am and _where_ I am remains a secret?"

"Of course," Dr. Ludwig nodded before she headed for the door.

Eric smiled at her as she passed. "It was pleasure doing business with you, as always,"

"Fuck off!"

Bill snorted in amusement. "It seems that the pleasure is one sided,"

"She's not a fan of the fang but she tolerates us because our blood is of such great value to healers," Eric told him, eyeing Anne's tired face before glancing down at Sookie again as she suckled on Bill's wrist. "Careful. You'll overcook her,"

As Bill pulled his wrist away and laid Sookie down, Pam walked in, looking in all kinds of disarray, informing Eric that whatever it was, it was filthy and long gone. Eric nodded and told them that he'd warn the right people before he stopped Pam.

"Those _were_ great pumps,"

Bill got up from his position beside Sookie, glancing up at Eric. "I don't want to move her,"

"Of course not," Eric agreed too easily. "I'll make sure she's taken care of,"

"I'm not leaving her," Bill corrected.

"Longshadow kept a coffin in back," Eric sighed. "He liked to feed before resting so it might be a bit messy but you're welcome to it,"

"I want to thank you for your hospitality," Bill told him as Eric began to walk away. "And for saving Sookie's life,"

"I'm sure there's a way she can pay me," Eric smiled, glancing over his shoulder as he saw Anne look up, her eyes angry. "Or you, Anne,"

"Oh really?" Anne challenged as she stood. "What could you possibly want from me?"

Eric was suddenly in front of Anne, a smirk on his face, revealing his extended fangs. "There is always your sweet blood,"

"_Eric_," Bill warned.

Eric took a step back and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Billy-boy. She smells even better and more inviting than Sookie does,"

Anne eyed him, a bit of anger in her eyes as she leaned away from him in her seat.

"I would very much like to know what you are," Eric told him with a seductive tone.

She grinned. "I would very much like to keep that as my secret,"

"Pity,"

Eric moved around the table to sit in the seat across from her, stretching out like a cat. Anne watched him carefully until he was comfortably seated, giving him an uncomfortable look before turning to Bill. He didn't seem very happy with her.

"What do you know about the thing that attacked Sookie?" Bill asked.

Anne crossed her arms over her chest. "… I do not know what attacked her but I know I have felt it before. About three weeks ago, just after Sookie survived Rene's attack," Anne frowned. "I did not think to check on it and I have not felt it since this night,"

Anne looked over at Sookie, her gashes slowly healing in front of her eyes.

"But I might know a way to find out what attacked her,"

"How?" Bill asked, straightening.

"I might get a sense of what attacked Sookie if I touch her back, where the thing touched her,"

Eric snorted. "Are you saying that you can see the past by touching things?"

Anne smiled. "Yes,"

Both men stared.

Anne stood from her seat and walked over to Sookie, kneeling on the floor beside the unconscious girl. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, rubbing her hands together before touching them down on Sookie's back, trying to dodge the wounded places.

The second Anne touched Sookie's back she was in pain. Her hands burned as if she had laid them on a burner that had been turned on high for the past hour. She could sense the darkness easily, feeling the poison that had once clouded Sookie's body, but she couldn't tell what it was. The only beginnings of realization hit her when she felt the darkness creeping into her mind, the sting of the creature's influence hissing against her fingertips. Anne jerked back with a gasp, shocking Bill and Eric as she shook out her hands.

"I cannot-" Anne gasped, almost breathless with surprise. "I cannot tell. If I had held on for longer I would have- Ow," Anne shook out her hands again. "I do not know what it was exactly but whatever it was, it was as old and evil,"

Eric glanced up at Bill. "Interesting,"

"May I stay here tonight?" Anne asked, getting Eric's attention back. "I do not want to leave Sookie here alone either,"

Eric smiled. "If I get to taste you,"

"Eric," Bill warned again.

"No," Anne said, sounding as bored as Pam.

Eric sighed. "Fine. Sleep on the couch,"

"Thank you,"

Once everyone had left, Bill and Anne changed Sookie into a new pair of underwear and a very large Fangtasia t-shirt. Bill then went to sleep in his coffin before Anne easily fell asleep on the couch closest to Sookie, curled up into a ball with her jacket laid over her like a blanket.


	8. A Deal Breaker

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Season 2 – A Deal Breaker**

* * *

An hour or so before sunset that day Sookie woke up, glancing around Fangtasia before she spotted Anne sleeping on a nearby couch. She didn't want to wake Anne up so Sookie was quiet as she walked over to the nearest mirror to check her back. She stood in front of it and lifted the red Fangtastia shirt up to find that there were absolutely no scars on her at all.

"_You're awake_,"

Sookie dropped her shirt and spun around to see Ginger standing there with a plate of something, her hand over her mouth as she looked down at Anne.

"I made you a tube-top sandwich; peanut butter and chocolate syrup," Ginger continued, whispering. "That's the thing about being with vamps, ain't it? You always forget to eat. I've lost thirty-seven pounds since I got this job. Way better than a fat farm,"

"Did Bill leave?"

"Oh, he's resting in back, I think," Ginger told her as she started to pick up left over bottle sand used napkins, Sookie discreetly putting the sandwich down on the bar.

"Do they make you stay here every day?"

"Well, sometimes I just come in for deliveries but these days I've been coming in for-" Ginger suddenly stopped, her eyes wide, trying to chuckle it off after a moment. "Never mind all that. You just finish up your sandwich and go back to sleep,"

However, Sookie wasn't falling for it, listening to Ginger's mind until she found what she was looking for. "Lafayette? Why would Eric have Lafayette trapped in the basement?"

"I just work here,"

Before Ginger could get the thoughts out Sookie had the gun that was hidden behind the cash register and held it up to Ginger, making her scream and waking up Anne. Anne groaned before she jumped to her feet at seeing Sookie with a gun and ready to kill.

"Sookie? What are you doing!?"

"Take me to him," Sookie told Ginger firmly. "_Now_,"

Not knowing what the hell was going on, Anne followed Sookie as Ginger led her through a door and down a dark staircase, into the basement of Fangtasia. It seemed more dungeon that basement to both woman, seeing the darkness, the concrete walls and smelling the disgusting smell of mold and rotting flesh. But both Anne and Sookie stopped cold though when they spotted their friend- who'd been missing for over two weeks- chained to the wall and looking something awesome.

"Oh, my God. Lafayette!" Sookie ran to him, touching his shoulder, making him stir and look up at her through lidded eyes.

Lafayette spotted Sookie first but his eyes moved to Anne as she slowly walked toward him. To Lafayette, she looked like an angel that had come down into his hell hole to save him by how she was glowing in the darkness. Lafayette watched her, her body and clothes shining like a bright star as she came to kneel beside him, her hand touching his arm as her water blue eyes seemed to glitter as they reached into his soul and brighten the dark corners.

"Le innas naa maer. Lye naa sinome si. Lothron erulissë Valar berio," (You will be fine. We are here now. May the grace of the Valar protect you.) she whispered to him, and he felt comforted despite the fact that he didn't understand a word of it.

"Lafayette," Sookie whispered, patting his shoulder to get his attention, ignoring whatever gibberish Anne was saying to him.

"Sook? Is that you?" Lafayette asked turning to her. "Do I look like a vampire?"

"You look awful,"

"I feel fucking worse. I guess that means I ain't a vampire then which is good,"

Sookie spun around and looked to Ginger. "Uncuff him!"

"I don't have that key. I swear!"

After a moment of reading Ginger's mind Sookie turned back to Lafayette. "I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise,"

Sookie pulled Anne out of the basement and sat down at one of the tables, waiting for Bill to wake up and for Eric to return. "I can't believe he'd do that," Sookie almost growled, glaring at the table. "It's barbaric and disgusting,"

"It is _vampiric_," Anne told her. "Whatever Lafayette did, he is lucky to be alive,"

"_How can you say that_?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Because I know vampires," Anne told her. "You need to understand that Bill is _one_ of a kind. When a vampire is made the most emotion he has is when they are a newborn and have impulses. After that they are taught to bury them along with their conscience,"

"They can't all-"

"Yes," Anne interrupted. "They _can_ and they _are_ all like that, Sookie,"

Sookie gave Anne a look before Bill walked in, smiling when he say Sookie up, running to her and hugging her to him tightly. Anne could tell that he was beyond happy to see her but when he pulled away and caught sight of her neutral expression, he was a little worried.

"Are you still angry about our fight?" Bill asked before shaking his head. "Sookie, none of that matters anymore,"

"You're right," Sookie nodded. "I'm alive and in one piece _until my friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death_,"

"Real subtle, Sookie," Anne murmured from her seat.

"You better not have known anything about this, Bill Compton, because if you did I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bill told her as Eric walked in.

Anne glanced over at Eric and stared for a moment, taking in his appearance in his olive green shirt- her favorite color- his new jeans and flip flops. Anne couldn't help the wave of attraction that went through her when she saw him, but she _could_ help the stab of disgust in her stomach when she realized that she'd just allowed herself to be attracted to someone so cruel.

"She's referring to the human in my basement," Eric told them, getting their attention. "The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which, as you know, is a grave offence,"

"His _name_ is Lafayette," Sookie bit out, walking past Bill to glare up at Eric. "And you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him,"

Sookie slapped Eric hard, shocking Bill and Anne to the bone while it barely registered on Eric's face, only turning his head back to look down at her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. And may I add, that color suits you very well-"

"Go to hell!"

"Sookie!" Bill said, grabbing her, trying to get her to stop. "Enough,"

"Oh, it's not nearly enough," she told him angrily. "They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks,"

"Is this true?"

"There are others who would have done far worse and you know it,"

"You're going to let him go right now or I swear I'm going to the police-"

Eric was suddenly in Sookie's face, fangs extended, getting her to shut her mouth. "I do not respond well to threats,"

Anne stood, pulling Sookie away from Eric and getting Sookie to look at her. "Sookie, for once, let the big people handle this before you get a few more holes in you. Probably in your neck,"

"_Anne_?!" Sookie exclaimed, shocked.

Anne wasn't affected by Sookie's whining. "Threatening a thousand- year-old vampire? Do you really think Bill is invincible or are you just plain dumb?"

"Well at least one of you is thinking clearly," Eric murmured.

Anne stopped, turning to glare daggers up at him.

"Be careful when you speak, Eric Northman," Anne growled. "Despite the fact that you did not kill him when others would, you did not have to torture him. You could have taken his to the police, taken his supply and scared the shit out of him, even a swift death would have been more merciful. How dare you feign kindness when you know full well that you knew Sookie would find out about Lafayette?"

Eric just smiled at her, taking a step back. "Then maybe we should all come to some sort of arrangement and finish this?"

Anne glared at a smirking Eric who gestured toward his office. They all piled in and once everyone was settled, Eric described to them what he wanted.

"So," Sookie began, her arms crossed over her chest as she paced. "If Anne and I agree to go to Dallas and look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?"

"No." Bill growled instantly, realizing that she was actually considering going. "You nearly died last night. We're not going to Dallas,"

"Bill, I can make up my own mind,"

"And I will pay for all of your expenses, of course," Eric added. "And, yes, I will release your friend,"

"And I want five thousand dollars," Sookie added, getting looks from everyone in the room, making her shrug. "I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway,"

"Your human is getting cocky,"

"Sookie, if you need money, you can always have some of mine," Anne spoke up from where she was sitting, giving a shrug. "I have five hundred thousand dollars in a safe at home, one hundred thousand dollars buried under a tree in the backyard. I think I would be fine to let you borrow,"

Everyone stared at Anne in utter shock, Sookie the most shocked, before Bill broke the silence, ignoring Core and suddenly on Sookie's side; "She will take ten thousand and I will escort her,"

"Excuse me," Anne snapped at Bill. "Did you not understand why I just told you about my fortune? Sookie cannot be going to Dallas,"

"Not with Bill," Eric agreed.

"Yes," Sookie spoke up, her mind back on the subject at hand. "I won't take money from a friend but I will take money from you. Ten thousand and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker,"

There was a long moment of silence in the room, everyone watching Eric as he slowly began to break down before their eyes. Sookie and Bill were beginning to feel as if they'd won when Eric suddenly began grinning at them.

"Two more things and it's a deal,"

"What?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"Anne has to agree to join you-"

The brunette snorted.

"And she needs to give us a lesson on _what_ exactly she is,"

"No," Anne frowned.

"Yes or it's a deal breaker," Eric smirked at Sookie, repeating her words.

Sookie was immediately at Anne's side, taking her hands in hers and giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever seen since 1952. "Anne, _please_. Lafayette is my friend and-"

"Varför gör du detta, Eric?" (Why are you doing this, Eric?) Anne asked Eric in Swedish, interrupting Sookie who was looking between them now, confused.

"Det är en bra affär," (It is good business.)

"Förstås," (Of course.) Anne smiled sarcastically.

"Förstås," (Of course.) Eric smirked back.

"Jag kommer att komma och göra allt i min makt för att hjälpa dig och se till se Sookie och Bill vistelse på uppgiften... om du slutar gå efter Sookie och jag behöver inte avslöja vad jag är för dig," (I will come and do everything in my power to help you and make sure Sookie and Bill stay on task... if you stop going after Sookie and I do not have to reveal what I am to you.) Anne told him, leaning back against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Vad? Inda pengar?" (What? No money?) Eric asked with a smirk before his expression grew interested. "Varför så skyddsutrustning?" (Why so protective?)

"Varför så frågvis?" (Why so inquisitive?) Anne threw back.

"Varför så hemlighetsfull?" (Why so secretive?)

"Varför så intresserad?" (Why so interested?)

"Du skulle vara den bästa personen att förklara det för mig," (You'd be the best person to explain it to me.) Eric smirked at her as Sookie and Bill looked between the two, their heads turning back and forth like watching a tennis match.

"Låt Lafayette gå och inte gå efter Sookie, inte ens röra henne. Hon är Bill," (Let Lafayette go and do not go after Sookie, do not even touch her. She is Bill's.)

"Tryck inte mig. Jag behöver inte dig _som_ dåligt," (Don't push me. I don't need you _that_ badly.)

"Men du _vill__ ha __mig_ som dåligt," (But you _want me_ that badly.)

Eric smiled, using vampire speed to appear in front of her, his face inches from hers. "Ja. Jag gör, lilla flicka. Var försiktig,"(Yes. I do, little girl. Be careful.)

"Jag berättar inte dig något, Eric," (I am not telling you anything, Eric.) Anne told him firmly. "Jag har redan sagt för mycket för att rädda Sookie liv. Jag behöver inte någon mer avslöjas om mig," (I have already said too much to save Sookie's life. I do not need any more disclosed about me.)

Eric groaned. "Men du kommer att berätta för oss vad du kan göra?" (But you'll tell us what you can do?)

"Jag kan känna saker och göra människor bättre," (I can sense stuff and make people better.)

"Hur oförskämd," (How rude.)

Anne made a kissy motion as she lounged back in her seat.

Eric groaned again but this time he called Pam to bring Lafayette up.

"Oh Anne, thank you so much!" Sookie smiled, hugging her friend to the point that she couldn't breathe. "I owe you. Thank you,"

"You surprise me…" Eric spoke up, looking at Anne as Sookie pulled away from her. "And that is a rare quality in a breather,"

"You disgust me," Sookie bit out.

"I wasn't talking to you. Why do you think everything revolves around _you_?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Eric," Anne spoke up, getting Eric's and Sookie's attention off of each other. "But I have the odd feeling I am going to regret saying yes to your little escapade. After all, I do not like you very much,"

"Perhaps I'll grow on you,"

"I would prefer cancer,"


	9. An Explanation

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Season 2 – An Explanation**

* * *

Anne, Sookie and Bill left Fangtasia as soon as possible, first taking Lafayette home when he refused to go to a hospital and get fixed up. Once he was dropped off safely as home, Sookie aimed the car for home, going to drop Anne off along the way to get cleaned up and pack for the trip to Dallas. However, as they grew closer and closer to home, Sookie felt the need to get answers from Anne. Like Eric, Sookie wanted to finally know what was going on her with friend and guardian.

"Anne… do you have… _powers_?"

Anne looked over at Sookie and frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if I'm some sort of telepathic human who apparently needs to be protected… it'd make sense if the person watching over her was super powered too. Not to mention that time you glowed in Dallas, the way you know things, the way you speak-"

"And there was the strange energy you breathed into Sookie," Bill added from the passenger seat, looking over his shoulder and back at Anne. "That was never explained properly,"

"So, Anne… Can you read minds like me?"

Anne's frown deepened. "Sookie-"

"Oh, come on, Anne. You've been watching me like a stalker for a better part of my life without aging none and keep dropping hints that I'm special. You need to give on something,"

Anne shook her head.

"Oh, come on. I was nearly killed a lot this week. Give a girl a break,"

Anne sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl. "You are making me the worse protector ever, you realize this?"

"Yes," Sookie smiled.

"Fine… I am an Elf,"

Sookie stared out the windshield while Bill just stared over his shoulder. She hadn't actually expected anything from Anne and now that she had some information… it was shocking. "You're-you're a _what_?"

"You only get it once, sugar,"

Sookie snorted. "You can't just leave me with that! So you're an Elf… Like a Christmas Elf? A Lord of the Rings Elf? Do you have pointy ears? Do you live in trees? Do you make cookies or shoes?"

"I should feel insulted," Anne said in monotone. "My kind are what we call Fae; Elves, Faeries, Pixies, Sprites, Brownies, Gnomes, Trolls, Goblins, Ogres, Selkies, what have you. Most have gone extinct over the past millennia but there are still those of us around," By now, Sookie's eyes were as wide as saucers but Anne continued anyway. "_I_ am an Elf. Yes, I have pointed ears which are currently hidden beneath a glamour. No, I do not make cookies or shoes,"

"Then what _do_ you do?"

Anne shifted uncomfortably, eyeing Bill out of the corner of her eye as he seemed to be listening to her intently. "We can sense things. We can read people and objects like you might read a book. We can see who has owned and object and where it has been while with people, we can see into people's memories,"

"So if you get all of that information from just touching stuff, why don't you wear gloves or something? I mean, aren't you getting stuff from everywhere? Can't that be a little…?"

"Overwhelming?" Anne tried. "Yes, but I know how to control it. I can turn it on and off,"

Sookie snorted. "I wish I could turn _my_ stuff on and off,"

Anne rolled her eyes at her. "Well, I have had more practice than you and a great deal of time to practice in. _You_ try so hard that you force the mindreading into on mode all of the time,"

Sookie snorted. "Of course. That's it," She was about to let it go when something else occurred to her. "So what am _I_?"

Anne nearly laughed. "Oh, no. As soon as you put a name to something, it gives others power over you," Anne frowned looking directly at Bill. "Thank you for that, by the way,"

Sookie sported a guilty expression as she looked between Bill and Anne. "Sorry,"

"So, you do realize that I will kill you if you tell anyone?" Anne asked Bill, looking directly at him and making sure to keep contact with him. "My kind have been hidden from the world for millennia now. Elves have been alive since the beginning of time and have since been sent out to protect beings of magic. Very few of us remain on this plane to watch over those like Sookie. My job, since Sookie was born, has been to protect her,"

"Like the bellboy at the hotel in Dallas?" Sookie asked excitedly.

Anne frowned. "Yes… and then there are those that are unlike you but still need protection,"

"Like _ogres_?" Bill smiled, seeing amused

"Do not think less of them because of what you are, vampire," Anne snapped angrily, shocking Bill into silence and snapping the smile from his face. "They are still powerful in their own way,"

"I apologize, Anne. I did not realize,"

"Every species is different… and each of us feeds on the human race in a different way,"

Sookie eyes were wide. "You mean you… eat people?"

"No!" Anne exclaimed. "I leave that to vampires, goblins, trolls, gnomes and some ogres,"

"Then… how do _you_ feed on humans?"

Anne shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I do not always need to feed from humans. Sometimes I can get away with sustenance… like this popcorn. Sometimes I can even drain plants but…"

"Drain plants?" Sookie asked, looking more confused than ever.

Anne tilted her head from side to side. "I… I sort of suck life energy- qi, essence, energy, excess, or what have you- out of living organisms,"

Sookie just stared out the windshield.

"It is sort of like… a vampire. I drink in a person's essence but not in a way that I kill them. I can but I do not have to. It is not as if I am sucking out their soul, just their energies… their qi," Anne frowned at Sookie's shocked expression. "I feel as if I am making a mockery of this whole explanation,"

"Is that what you did the night Sookie was attacked?" Bill asked.

Anne nodded. "Yes, but backwards. I offered her energy to keep her sustained.

"Have you- Have you ever- you know… _killed_ someone?" Sookie asked.

Anne frowned. "No… strange things happen to those of my kind who kill their… victims,"

"What happens?"

Anne shrugged. "They become dark… it often leads them to feed on vampires which is taboo for us. But they become very strong,"

"In what way?"

Anne exhaled heavily, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen the Star Wars movies?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Do you remember how Anakin was at the end of the third one?"

"Yeah,"

Anne waited.

The realization blossomed over Sookie's face. "_Oh_… Oh,"

Anne nodded. "Yep,"

That was what happened to Anne's brother.


	10. Welcome to Dallas

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Season 2 – Welcome to Dallas**

* * *

Bill called Anne just before sunrise to tell her that their flight was at five pm that day and that a van from the travel agency would pick all of them up. When they got to the airport they had to wait an hour before the private jet arrived and then had to wait another hour for the jet to get fueled up. Once the flight attendant offered Sookie a bunch of small liquor bottles, a big mistake as far as Anne was concerned considering she had to deal with the tipsy blonde. Anne and Sookie arrived in Dallas just after sundown, the two of them walking off the private jet together as Sookie giggling and waved to the limo driver, Anne ducking her head in embarrassment.

"I've always loved these," Sookie told the man, happily, holding up the bottle. "They're like booze for dolls. They gave me ten,"

"I wish they had given _me_ ten,"

"You're two hours late," the man told them nervously. "You were supposed to be here before sundown,"

"We were delayed," Anne told him, a shadow of the annoyance she felt at having to wait in the airport for over an hour burning in the base of her brain.

"Well, why don't you two go in the limo?" he asked them, glancing at the coffins being wheeled over on a lift nervously. "I got the AC cranked. There's Cokes in there too,"

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Sookie smiled.

"Oh, go on. It'll just be a minute," he told her, placing a hand on Anne's waist to guide her to the open door of the limo.

Anne knew something was up the same way Sookie did. Both women instantly using their powers on the man; Sookie hearing that he wanted them both in the limo before Bill and Jessica woke up while Anne caught a glimpse of this man getting a call to kidnap the two humans that would be arriving with the vampire Bill Compton. Almost before the girls had processed this the man grabbed both girls, shoving Anne into the limo and about to do the same with Sookie when a hand appeared around his neck.

"Make a noise and it'll be your last," Bill warned, letting his fangs pop out.

"Hey, how the hell does this thing open?!" Jessica yelled from inside her travel coffin as it fell off the lift, making all four of them look over at it. "Get me out of this! Help!"

Anne just started laughing before she walked over and opened it for her, getting a thank you from Jessica before they all piled into the limo, kidnapper included. Bill asked Anne to see if she could sense anything before he glamoured the man and she nodded her head, doing as she was asked.

"He was hired to kidnap Sookie and I by the Fellowship of the Sun. He did not know who we were but he knew that there were two humans. He was to take us to the church where he was to pick up the rest of his money, the first half being left for him at the Greyhound station. The Fellowship wants us because you vampires wanted to use us to find Godric, which means there is a mole in the nest," Anne told them all, taking her hands off of him as she opened her eyes and sat back in her seat. "And his name is Leon Monroe,"

Once they sent Leon on his way, glamouring him into thinking that their plane had never arrived, they headed to the hotel where Bill called Eric to tell him what had happened. Uninterested, Anne left for her room which sat across the hall from Sookie and Bill's, conjoined with Jessica's. It was an elegant room, with sparse furnishings that looked expensive, making the room feel larger and clean. It seemed that the hotel decorator had really wanted to push that this was a vampire hotel, all colors either being black, white, charcoal grey or a blood red. Anne didn't mind… except the blood red stain that was still in the carpet just to the left of her bed.

After a shower, Anne was about to head to bed when she felt a familiar presence outside her door, listening as she heard Eric knock on Bill and Sookie's room, telling Bill to meet him at the bar near the lobby. Anne quickly got dressed and followed Bill down to the bar, going to sit in a dark corner table where she could hear what they were saying with her heightened Elfish hearing.

"I admire you, Bill," Eric murmured with a smirk. "It takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his human,"

"And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone or anything other than himself,"

"I care about others," Eric argued.

"You care about Godric," Bill corrected. "You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you, why? Why this allegiance to Godric?"

Bill found this most interesting to say the least, especially when it took Eric a long moment to answer the question, giving a flimsy answer. "He's much beloved by his subjects,"

"Only kings and queens have subjects, Eric, not sheriffs,"

"Godric could have been king of Texas has he wanted," Eric growled at Bill. "He could have been king of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. There are none above him in the New World,"

"Well, if he's so powerful, how could they abduct him?"

"Now, that is what worries me," Eric told him, sitting up. "If one such as he can be taken by humans then none of us is safe,"

Bill sat there for a moment before asking; "What can I give you to release Sookie from her agreement?"

"Nothing…" Eric said instantly he changed his mind as a smirk appeared on his face. "Except maybe Anne,"

"She isn't mine to give,"

"And yet she is always near you and your human like you are all attached at the hip,"

"That doesn't mean that I have the ability to give Anne to you, Eric, she's-" Bill stopped himself before he could say anymore, making Eric raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"Curious," Anne finished for Bill, appearing next to Eric with a smirk on her face.

"And when did you arrive?" Eric asked, leaning back in his seat as she sat down across from him in the booth.

"I knew you were here the second I felt you enter this hotel, Mr. Northman. I was curious as to why you were here and what was so important to mess with Sookie's… _happiness_… if you know what I mean," Anne smiled, glancing at Bill who looked away in embarrassment.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Eric told her.

"Satisfaction brought it back… Several times," Anne smirked before her eyes moved to Bill. "Bill, why do you not go up to your rooms?" Anne asked, leaning back in her seat. "Jessica just ordered the breathing type of snack and Sookie is wandering about the hotel,"

"_Damn_," Bill bit out before he raced out at vampire speed, leaving Eric and Anne alone.

"So, _Anne_?"

"So, _Eric_?" Anne smirked back. "Godric? The oldest vampire in the New World?"

"You do not know who you speak of,"

"Oh, I think I do," Anne argued calmly. "I have met him before,"

"I highly doubt that,"

Anne frowned at him and decided to move on. "You asked before; what could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks? I think I know,"

"What?" Eric asked, turning back to her.

"Himself,"

"I would have you by your neck up against a wall is it weren't for the room full of people," Eric told her angrily. "You do not-"

"You know that I am not human, Eric," Anne interrupted him, leaning towards him so that she didn't need to raise her voice. "I am very old. I knew Godric before he made you-"

"Silence," Eric growled through clenched teeth.

"- and he was Death incarnate and he wanted to drink and cause as much chaos as he could… until he met me," Anne continued, ignoring how angry he was becoming. "When he was around me, he was much different, much more kind but still a yearning for death and destruction. But I have also seen him more recently… back about the time you turned Pam. He is not the same person, Eric. He is one of the oldest vampires alive no days. Do you not think it can get old? Do you not think he would be so tired that he would offer himself up instead of another vampire being taken in?"

"Shut up or I might find it much more interesting to simply drink your sweet blood instead of having your help find him,"

"You would not do that to Godric and you know Sookie will have a problem with that. Not to mention it would be far too easy for you just to kill me. You like the challenge, the mystery, the unique. That is why you want Sookie and I and one of the reasons why Pam is your friend and your progeny-"

Anne suddenly found herself being held against a wall by the neck, the noise from the bar far away now that Eric had taken her to a private hallway. Anne barely blinked and didn't fight him, the only sign of her fear being in her rapid heartbeat as she watched him calmly.

"I would be a bit more afraid, breather,"

"Then why am I not?" Anne whispered to him. "I have had many vampires threaten me for my blood, Mr. Northman. It is a part of my kind's history. Why else do you think you have never smelled anyone like me in a thousand years?"

Eric glared at her, his steely blue eyes staring into her pale grey-blue ones until he saw the sadness in them, the loneliness, the pain and the fear. Eric felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt in his long vampiric life and it made him let go of her slowly until her feet were on the floor. Her eyes didn't leave his as his hand brushed against her neck in a gentle caress, both knowing she might have a bruise the following night.

"Now are you done hiding things, Eric? I understand why you hide things from Bill Compton and Sookie but I might _actually_ be able to help… _or_ I already know it anyway,"

"I hope you enjoy disappointment, Anne,"

Anne smiled up at him. "You too, _Viking_,"

Just then her cellphone went off. Eric raised an eyebrow at her in amusement as she sighed in annoyance, reaching down her shirt to check it. Eric watched as she read the screen, her back stiffening as she looked between him and the little device. He looked down at his as well, reading that she had a call from _Aranamin_.

"Who, may I ask, is _Aranamin_?"

"None of your business, Eric," Anne bit out, hitting the END button before slipping it into her pants pocket, looking up at him.

This only served to make Eric more curious, a deadly smile creeping over his face. "Now, now. Answer the question, Anne," Anne was about to say something when her cellphone started going off again, making Eric's grin grow in size. "_Or_ answer the phone,"

Anne let out a long breath through her nose before she reached into her pocket and ripped the phone out violently. All without breaking eye contact with a smirking Eric, she hit END and shoved it back into her pocket, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was rude,"

"_Aranamin_ literally means _my king_ in my language but we use it as a title for the highest of my superiors. He has not been happy with my work as of late. Thanks to you I might add,"

"And what exactly is your job? Protecting Sookie?"

Anne remained silent.

"Oh, come now," Eric cooed, giving her a smile that few would believe. "You can trust me,"

"Only as far as I could throw you,"

Eric laughed.

Again, her phone began to ring, making Eric laugh harder as Anne growled out something in another language. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out the chirping device, putting the phone to her ear, answering it in a stiff voice. "Aranamin," (My Lord.)

"_Lye harya lasto tanya Sookie Stackhouse harya labo Bon Temps. Mankio naa le u ped, Arwenamin Andromeda_?" (We have heard that Sookie Stackhouse has left Bon Temps. Why were we not informed, Lady Andromeda?)

"Ar' manen harya le lasto sina?" (And how have you heard this?) Anne challenged.

The voice on the other end wasn't happy at being asked this, nor of the thought that Anne was talking back to him. "_Le ume u sinta lle ta harya le ele, Arwenamin Andromeda_? _Le aa' naa lle quell maethor san' le harya naa dan_," (You did not expect us to have you watched, Lady Andromeda? You may be our best protector but you have been slipping.)

Anne sighed, turning away from Eric to focus on the conversation, trying to settle the ever growing anxiety within her. "Sookie Stackhouse-"

"_U er guin sina peredhel, Arwenamin Andromeda. Neled en eneth gwaith harya auta e' I cirith keneth pa ar' min harya gurth_," (Not just with this half faery, Lady Andromeda. Three of your charges have gone missing in the past twenty years and one has died.)

"Er sina du yassen he naa ab na 'aheryn renech he auta o, Aranamin! Im a' sinome edna guina gurthalleth labo sana," (You know well that I cannot be in so many places at own, my Lord! I am one of few protectors on this plane.)

"_Lle harya keneth_-"(We have others-)

"Si rato he naa!" (But you pair them!) Anne shouted.

Eric raised an eyebrow, being able to hear both sides of the conversation. Whatever they were speaking, he wasn't able to understand any of it, leaving him to listen to it with vague interest. It was a beautiful language that- though both sides seemed angry- seemed to roll from their tongues in an angelic way he'd never heard before.

"Lye harya lasto tanya nae u. Ro peredhel sinta en he au' sana he taa' maruvan esse. Ta hebo he dol ana a ro káno sen naa u quell im sinta succubus, Aranamin," (I have had too many to keep watch of. The faeries know when to procure their seeds. And you know as well as I that there was nothing I could do for the succubus, my Lord.)

"_Avo dogor lye au', Arwenamin Andromeda_," (Perhaps. But you are failing, Lady Andromeda.)

"Aranamin, ta naa u metta. Im ba ta treneri ar' ped le," (My Lord, this trip was last minute. I forgot to call and inform you.)

"_Mankio naa he u e' Bon Temps_?" (Why is she not in Bon Temps?)

"He harya yallaa vesta yas a gurthalleth, Eric Northman-" (She has made a deal with the vampire, Eric Northman-) Anne glanced back at Eric over her shoulder, a bit surprised to see that he was still standing there, patiently listening. He noticed her looking at him and smiled, making her roll her eyes and turn away from him again as she continued. "-a Maruvan Leben káno, ta thaed ro sinta lin gurthalleth, ro Adaran, manka ro innas na he mellon edna. Im harya u merna ar' ta labo yas he. Im hiraetha, Aranamin," (-the Area Five sheriff, to help him find another vampire, his maker, if he would let one of her friends live. I had no choice but to go with her. I am sorry, my Lord.)

"_En tie_," (Certainly.) he said without any feeling in his voice, making Anne's shoulders drop as her light dimmed in sadness. "_Naa sen gwanno gurthalleth Godric_?" (Is this missing vampire Godric?)

Anne turned at the sound of Eric growling, meeting his hard angry eyes. She kept eye contact with him as she continued, unsure about what this reaction meant. "Tancave, Aranamin," (Yes, my Lord.)

"_San' uma mani le han ta sinta ro. Godric harya u naa quell ta le ar' a lye… im er' goheno an veria lye sena' __tâl ando ta dagor_," (Then do what you can to find him. Godric has been kind to you and to us… I may not approve but I know that this you must do.)

"Hannon le, Aranamin," (Thank you, my Lord.)

"_Er', Andromeda_…" (But, Andromeda…)

"En tie?" (Yes?)

"_Avo dogor lye au'_," (Do not fail us again.)

"Tancave, Aranamin," (Yes, my Lord.)

"_He ere' meleth ar' ta naa trasta_," (Or it will be the last time.) he told her before hanging up.

Anne dropped her eyes from Eric's. "Tancave, Aranamin," (Yes, my Lord.)

"How does he know Godric?" Eric growled.

Anne took her time in answering, letting her pain and self-pity wash over her. She felt like a failure to her kind. She had been set to protect Sookie Stackhouse and had failed doing so, only keeping her alive by the skin of her teeth and by her vampire boyfriend. The High Council had set her to do much worse when meddling in the affairs of the world- human, vampire, shifter, and mostly fairy- but this was much harder. And Anne had thought fairies were the hardest to deal with! Now she was getting attached to this half fairy and failing at protecting her. Anne would lose her place on the High Council and be alone with nothing if she could not do her job.

"Don't cry. It makes me feel… disturbingly human,"

Anne let out a choked laugh, looking up into his face. "I am not crying,"

"Then stop shaking," he frowned. "How does he know Godric?"

"Because I told him about Godric. I know Godric a long time ago and interested my employers that a vampire was helping me,"

"Why?"

Anne scrunched her nose. "You are asking me why it would be surprising to someone that I was being helped by a vampire?"

Eric frowned. "What is it that he helped you with?"

This brought a smile to her face, bringing her onto the tips of her toes as her face grew closer to his. "None of your business, Northman,"

Anne slipped past him and walked down the hall until she reached her room, opening the door easily and shutting it soundly behind her. Anne was changed and in bed by the time she noticed Eric's presence hadn't moved from where he'd been standing when he let her go. She sat in bed and waited until she heard him leave for his room… which was located right beside hers. Anne figured it was because he wanted to be as close to Sookie as possible and annoy the hell out of Bill. However, she couldn't help but glare at the wall separating their rooms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review.**


	11. The Dallas Nest

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Season 2 – The Dallas Nest**

* * *

The next night she woke up to Sookie knocking on her door. Anne rubbed her eyes and opened it to find Sookie smiling before he eyes went wider than saucers in a UFO sighting. Anne gave her a questioning look until Sookie finally spoke, stuttering at first until her words came out.

"Anne?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look like… that?"

Anne's eyes went equally wide and she slammed the door in Sookie's face. Anne brushed her hair back and felt the elongated pointed ears sticking out from her hair, pointing off of her head at an angle until the stopped just as they passed her head.

She hadn't fed in a while and she could feel the hunger in the pit of her stomach. Breathing qi into Sookie the night before last had weakened Anne so much that now she couldn't even hold onto her own glamour properly. If she didn't feed, she'd have to walk around looking like her true self for the rest of the day. That was only serve to make Eric more inquisitive.

"Damn it," she hissed quietly.

"Anne?"

Anne's eyes flickered to the door at the sound of Eric's voice, making her groan in annoyance. If only she'd been awake earlier, then she could have found someone to feed from or maybe several plants… now she was stuck with a snack.

"Just a minute!"

Luckily, there were several large plants in the room. She went to each, opening her mouth wide and acting as if she were taking a deep breath in. Almost as if each of the plants had been covered in sparkles, a shimmering glow came off of the plant and entered Anne's mouth, making her shimmer with light. It only lasted for a few seconds before the plants wilted and died, the shimmering turning dark as it continued coming off the plant. Anne jerked away instantly, coughing and hacking painfully as she wiped at her mouth.

Once thoroughly fed, all of the plants in her room either wilted or dead, Anne closed her eyes and focused, the feeling of an egg cracking over her head coming over her. With her glamour in place, she opened her door again she found Sookie still standing there in shock but with Eric and Bill standing behind her.

"Hello," Anne smiled.

"Why were you glowing?"

"Yes," Eric grinned. "Why _were_ you glowing, _Anne_?"

Anne frowned at them. "There's no reason and no glowing, unless someone got me pregnant in my sleep. Now would you tell me why you are all here?"

Bill came to her rescue. "We are going to see the Dallas lieutenants in an hour. You need to be ready so we can go,"

"Thank you, Bill," Anne smiled before slamming the door in their faces.

An hour later Anne was dress in her little black dress with leggings and a pair of bright red ballet flats that Jessica had lent her. The two were sitting on Anne's bed, Jessica having fun braiding Anne's long soft hair in every intricate way she could, making it look like a net had been thrown over the back of Anne's head before undoing it and putting it up in a high ponytail and making Anne look like Lara Croft from the movie _Lara Croft:_ _Tomb Raider_ by how it hung down her back like a rope.

They were in the middle of trying to do Princess Leia buns when Sookie knocked on the door, saying that they were ready to leave when Anne was ready. Jessica quickly undid it and put Anne's hair up in a high ponytail and called it good. Anne walked out of her room with Jessica behind her, playing with her hair like a cat plays with a ball of yarn.

"Ready to go?"

Anne, Eric, Sookie and Bill left the hotel and drove to Godric's home, which also seemed to double as the Dallas Nest together. There they were met by Godric's two lieutenants who seemed the exact opposite of each other in every respect. The first was a female named Isabel, she was a short elegant Hispanic looking woman wearing all white, who greeted each of them kindly. The second was a man named Stan, a tall cowboy wearing all black, who just glared at Bill and Eric and then stared at the Sookie and Anne as they walked in.

"You should have told me Eric hired a bunch of fucking humans, Isabel,"

"Now wait just a minute," Sookie spoke up, before Bill interrupted, not at all pleased with the lieutenant speaking about his human that way.

"_Respect her_,"

Sookie nodded to him. "Thank you,"

"Yeah, _thanks_, Bill," Anne murmured sarcastically from her place near the fireplace.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days," Isabel, the female Hispanic vampire, hissed at him.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked form where he was pacing on the opposite side of the room.

Isabel said no at the same time Stan said yes, both of them turning to glare at each other, Stan speaking first; "They're the only ones with the organization and man power,"

"But they're amateurs," Isabel argued. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, two thousand years old,"

"Old don't make you smart," Stan laughed. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack. We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace,"

"Hm, vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it?" Anne murmured sarcastically.

"Fucking brilliant, Stan," Isabel exclaimed sarcastically, agreeing with Anne. "Besides, there's no proof. Don't use Godric to make your own little power play, you ranchero poser,"

The two were about to tear each other's throats out when Eric spoke up. "You're completely incompetent," he growled, pissed. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"We invited you as a courtesy," Isabel warned. "This is not your territory. You have no voice here,"

"Yeah, sheriff," Stan smirked. "Why don't you run back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets,"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere,"

"We need a plan," Anne spoke up, feeling her nerves being frayed by fangs.

"I have a plan," Stan murmured.

"Not a dumb plan," Anne told him, making him glare at her. "Do either of you not care that there is a traitor in your midst? Somebody tried to kidnap Sookie and I from the airport and you were the only ones that knew we were arriving,"

"Explain," Eric growled at the two vampires.

Both Stan and Isabel turned on each other. "Unless it was you,"

"Look," Anne sighed in annoyance. "We do not have the time to listen to a vampiress and a Neanderthal argue over what to do for the next five years. Godric will pay the price for it. Suck it up and stop spitting and scratching like inf-"

Anne's head suddenly hit the brick wall of the fireplace, Stan's large hand wrapped tightly around her throat so that she couldn't breathe. A pained gasp exited her mouth as she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to see straight as her glamour fizzled and her control over her powers waned, allowing images from Stan's past to fly through her head.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, blood bag,"

"Put her down," Eric growled in his bored voice.

"Why? She's _pissing_ me off and I'm hungry,"

"Because she's mine,"

Everyone turned to stare at Eric but Eric didn't seem to take any notice of it, just continued to watch Stan, waiting for him to let Anne go. The standoff between the two male vampires lasted for a long time but the grip on Anne's neck eventually loosed until she could breath, dropping away completely with growl. Anne dropped the two feet to the ground, her feet hitting the ground awkwardly so that she continued to fall.

Before she could hit the ground, two cold arms caught her, pulling her body against another's as she gasped for air and tried to gain some composure again. With her glamour in place and her control back, Anne hesitantly touched the back of her head, hissing when it stung.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked, his voice close to her ear.

Anne nodded.

"Funny," Stan snorted, still standing close by. "You didn't mention that before,"

"I just did," Eric snarled, showing his fangs as his grip on Anne became painful.

Stan's own fangs dropped, bared at Eric threateningly though Anne knew that he would have no hope against Eric if it came to a fight. Stan may have been five hundred years old but Eric was twice his age which meant twice his strength. It was mostly all just a show.

"Then you better teach it to watch its mouth,"

"Hey!" Sookie exclaimed angrily, getting anyone's attention. "Look, I don't have time or the patience for this metaphorical testosterone fight, so this is what we are going to do. Let Anne and I do that job that we were brought in to do. We will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun-"

"Absolutely not," Bill interrupted.

"Let her speak,"

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper no one there knows who we are. We'll just pretend we're two sisters that wanna join the church and check out all their thoughts while Anne sniffs Godric out,"

"No. During the day none of us can help you,"

"It'll only take a little while," Sookie told him. "Really, Bill. It's simple,"

"And I will make sure no one touches her," Anne told him weakly as Stan growled.

"Waste of time when we could drink them all," Stan snapped, eyeing Anne's throat before he picked up his hat and headed for the door. "I want no part of this,"

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved," Isabel nodded as she heard the door slam shut, signaling Stan's departure.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it," Eric nodded. "The decision is made,"

Bill glared at Eric openly. "A few words,"

Eric looked up at Bill before turning to Anne. She was surprised at the searching look he gave her, asking if she was alright to be left alone. Anne wasn't sure if it was an act for those who were still in the room- which would be pointless since it would only fool Isabel- or if he truly was allowing a bit of a more caring side to shine through. Maybe he was playing, maybe he hadn't realized how out of character it was, but either way, she nodded. She didn't feel like she was seriously harmed, just a little shaken with a potential headache from getting her head slammed against limestone.

Eric nodded to her in understanding and placed a hand on the base of her neck, bringing her toward him as he bent down. Anne was stiff, unsure of what was happening until she felt his cold lips against the skin of her forehead, placing a tender kiss between the veil of her long bangs. It was a shock to everyone but no one commented, just watched as Eric gestured for Bill to follow him before walking out of the room.

As the two men disappeared, Isabel approached Sookie with a kind smile on her face as Sookie eyed the vampire woman carefully, smiling back. Isabel didn't seem to realize how uncomfortable Sookie was, just decided to delve into small conversation as Anne approached, looking a bit out of it.

"So, tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?"

"Um, great, I guess," Sookie shrugged.

"And you?" Isabel asked Anne, her eyes flicking to Anne's throat before Anne's own eyes met Isabel's unaware of the longing look. "I've never heard of Eric taking an interest in a human. Even more unheard of is the care he took with you,"

"Yeah. That was weird," Sookie nodded.

"He takes an interest in whatever can further his goals… but I will enjoy it while it lasts," Anne lied, shrugging with a smirk on her face. "As far as the care he takes with me, each moment like that is met with a bit of utter surprise,"

"I'm sorry about Stan," Isabel apologized. "He's not very pleasant,"

Anne just shook her head. "I am used to it,"

This made Sookie give her a look.

When they returned to the hotel, Eric walked Anne to her room, watching her with little interest as she stuck her key card into the lock. The door swung open and before Anne could do anything, Eric sauntered into her room a head of her, a smirk on his face as he looked back at her.

"This is not your room, Mr. Northman," Anne snapped at him as she stood in the doorway, watching him meander around the room.

"_I_ paid for it," Eric argued, coming to stand beside her bed, pushing down on the mattress as if he were testing the firmness. "Nice a firm…"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Get out,"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please,"

"Nope," Eric sighed, using his vampire speed to suddenly lie across her bed. "I was going for something a little more inappropriate,"

Anne rolled her eyes, leaving her door open as she walked in. Without looking at him, she collected her pajamas and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She had issues unzipping her dress but quickly pulled off her leggings, taking little care to keep them straight and uncurled. She also took note to remember returning the red ballet flats that Jessica had lent her.

"_I think it best if you take some of my blood_," Anne glanced up at the door, her eyes meeting the place where she guessed Eric's head would be if she could see him. "_I will able to know where you are and if you are in need of my assistance_,"

Anne laughed, turning away from the door as she started to brush out her hair. "Unfortunately it is permanent and I will be attracted to you for no reason. I am not stupid, Eric,"

"_Far from it_," Eric agreed through the door, making her stop in surprise. "_This means that you know the benefits of vampire blood and know the advantages far outweigh the side effects_,"

"It is unnecessary, Eric," she told him, opening the door to find Eric standing in the doorway, looking down at her. "Sookie already belongs to Bill. I think if we get into any sort of trouble, Sookie and I will be fine. Thank you for your concern… if that is what it was,"

Eric frowned but didn't pursue the subject further.

"And Eric… Thank you for tonight. You saved my life,"

Eric waved her off. "He wouldn't have killed you,"

"We both know that if he had gotten a taste of my blood he would not have been able to stop himself. And he wouldn't have wanted to anyway,"

Eric frowned, knowing just as well as she did just how true it was.

"So, thank you, Eric. You were very kind to me,"

"Contrary to what others believe," Eric began, taking a step towards her. "I _do_ care,"

He smirked at Anne before she closed her eyes and tilted her head downward so that her nose drew closer to his chest as she breathed in his scent. He watched her for a moment before his eyes closed involuntarily as he smelled her hair. Her smell was a mixture of her perfume and her blood, which smelled nearly twice as good as Sookie Stackhouse's. The only thing that brought him out of the hypnotic state that her scent had put him is was the sound of her voice as she spoke to him.

"I can smell blood, Pam's perfume, death, snow, camp fires… the ocean in winter," she murmured to him before she pulled back, looking up into his steely blue eyes. "You lived where it snowed… played by the North Sea when you were a child,"

His eyes were wide with shock, one of the first true emotions that Anne had ever seen from him besides anger. It almost made her chuckle to see his eyes so wide and his face so shocked at her statement, but she found herself liking her ability to provoke this from him.

"Yes, but… how did you know?"

"I can smell your past… your memories,"

"Not even you can do that," he argued halfheartedly.

She grinned. "I have got skills that you can only guess at, Mr. Northman,"

With that, Anne danced around him, crawling into her bed and closing her eyes as if she expected herself just to fall asleep that easily. Eric watched her for a long moment, amused that this woman was so cocky and yet so humble. She was unlike any human he'd ever met, not that he actually believed her to be human, she smelled far too good to be human.

After five minutes without any movement from either of them, Eric turned and left her room, closing the door softly behind him.

Anne smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts and feelings. You could even copy and paste your favorite line into the review box (I do that on occasion when something makes me laugh). Please just tell me how I'm doing. **


	12. Why Church Is Bad

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Season 2 – Why Church Is Bad**

**Sorry, religious people!**

* * *

The next day, Anne stayed in her room mostly, trying to make herself look less elegant and ethereal and more like a Catholic lollipop. She wore her sweetest dress that she'd brought, a water blue dress with a white cardigan and white ballet flats also borrowed from Jessica. Anne also put her hair in two low pigtails and then twisted them into little messy buns to try to make herself look less and beautiful and glowing.

Right as she was getting ready to leave her hotel room, Anne's phone vibrated against her breast, making her shiver as she shut her door and answered it without looking.

"This is Anne Weston,"

"_Anne Weston_?" the voice on the other end asked, obvious amusement in her voice. "_It is so this millennia for you. What happened to Andromeda_?"

"I needed to enter this century, Luka. Not to mention many ancient history majors would find it odd that my mother would name me after Perseus's wife,"

"_I like Andromeda better_," Luka purred. "_And besides, the Greek princess was named after you anyway, love_,"

"And yet _she_ was the one remembered,"

"_Touché_,"

"Why are you calling, Luka?"

Luka sighed into the receiver before speaking. "_I'm calling to warn you, Andromeda. You need to be more watchful of your charges and who they are friends with. Your precious council is getting twitchy about that girl you're watching. There is talk about you being killed_,"

"I am aware," Anne frowned. "Are you the one who they have watching me?"

Luka was silent. "_How did you know_?"

Anne smiled. "I have my ways, ogress. Thank you for informing me but I should be fine,"

"_You always are, love_,"

"It is good to hear from you,"

"_Same… I've missed you_,"

Anne smiled into the receiver. "I have missed you too,"

"_I'll be seeing you, Andromeda_,"

"Probably,"

The line went dead, leaving Anne alone in her hotel room.

Anne shook off the phone call and left to go downstairs to find Sookie. She found her in the restaurant in the lobby with Isabel's human, Hugo. Apparently, he was going with Sookie and her to the church to make the story more believable and for insurance. Their story would be that Sookie and Hugo were getting married and Anne was Hugo's little sister, the only other family they had besides Sookie's parents. Anne found the idea perfect, greeting Hugo warmly before they headed off to church, the three of them driving in Hugo's car to the very ornate church. There they were met were met by Sarah Newlin, the reverend's wife, who Sookie thought looked like the personification of vanilla pudding.

"Hi, Sarah Newlin. And you all are?"

"Hi! I'm Holly Simpson," Sookie grinned, her voice jumping up an octave, her words speeding out of her mouth at a hundred miles an hour, and her smile going two miles wide. "I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you. You are cute as a button,"

"Well, thank you, Holly," Sarah thanked her. "And you are?"

"Oh, silly me," Sookie smiled, interrupting Hugo as he was about to introduce himself. "This is Rufus Dobson, my fiancé. I love saying that word. If fact, sometimes I love it so much I don't even wanna get married just so I can keep calling him it. But we're going to. Get married, that is, which is why we're looking for a church,"

"Well excellent," Sarah smiled, turning to Anne. "And you?"

"That my fiancé's sister, Regina Dobson," Sookie spoke up before a word could come out of Anne's mouth. "I'm so glad to have her here with us 'cause my family is so darn small and now I'm gonna have a real sister!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Newlin," Anne smiled, shaking the blonde's hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Regina," Sarah told her before she sighed, looking at them all. "Now, how about you all follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you all,"

"For real?" Sookie asked, looking more than excited. "Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super,"

"Well, come on," Sarah smiled, leading them towards the church.

Hugo put a hand on Sookie's back and led her towards the church, leaning in to whisper; "I thought you were going to let me do the talking,"

"When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much,"

Anne just rolled her eyes.

They met Steve Newlin in his office, all of them talking about the church and their business and why they were there and whatnot. Anne remained silent, playing the roll of the quiet sister that came along because she was jealous of her brother's fiancé and too lonely to care. Sookie and Hugo worked well together, both of them easily pulling off being vampire haters and fiancés as Steve and Sarah watched.

"Well the funny thing is, Rufus and I actually met in church, but we both left, like, a month later when we realized that our pastor was a… little iffy,"

"He was a homosexual?"

"Oh, we do not know that," Anne spoke up from her seat. "But I believe he was. Holly is just too polite to say it," Anne told them, reaching out her hand to squeeze Sookie's. "But what we mean is that he was a sympathizer to the those demons of the dark,"

Both Sarah and Steven groaned. "Ugh, See, that really ticks me off," Steve nodded. "I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God detests?"

"It's upsetting," Sookie agreed.

"It _is_ upsetting," Hugo agreed from where he stood behind Sookie's chair, putting his hands on Sookie's shoulders. "But that's why my fiancé and I are here. We all want to make this our new home,"

"We are thrilled that you've chosen us," Sarah smiled brightly. "In fact just over these past few minutes that we have all made each other's lives that much richer,"

Anne nodded. "It will be amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people. Vampires are soulless creatures of Satan, ready to kill anyone they see. They lie and cheat and hurt people to further their darkness on this earth. It just…" Anne ducked her head, trying not to laugh. "I feel like my family and I are alone and surrounded by these sympathizers who will not or cannot see the light,"

Sarah gasped, putting a hand to her mouth as it looked like she was beginning to cry. "Oh, you poor little thing," Sarah then came over and gave Anne a tight hug. "You are safe here, may His light shine upon you,"

"Thank you," Anne nodded, giving Sarah a squeeze before they separated.

After that Steve and Sarah decided to begin tour of the church for Holly and Rufus's wedding, showing them the chapel, which Anne had to admit, was quite beautiful in the light of the afternoon sun.

"I know," Sarah smiled, patting Anne on the shoulder. "I just love it in here, the way it glows like it does, particularly in the late afternoon,"

"Oh, it's inspiring, isn't it?" Steve smiled.

"It really is," Anne murmured, a little dumb struck.

"Yes, sirree," Hugo spoke up, taking Sookie's hands. "This is where we're getting married. I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle,"

"Me either,"

"I am so jealous of my big brother," Anne sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Holly I just cannot wait to see this happen for you,"

"Hey. Have any of you ever been to a lock-in?" Steve suddenly asked.

"A lock-in?" Sookie repeated.

"Oh, yeah, it's loads of fun," Steve smiled. "Everybody brings their sleeping bags and we eat, and have games, Bible readings. We all spend the night on cots, Sarah and myself included,"

"That lock-in does sound like fun," Sookie smiled, though Anne could tell that something was wrong by the way Sookie's fake overly-bubbly personality didn't come as easy as before. "Rufus, we gotta go get our sleeping bags now,"

"But, honey, the tour's not even over yet," Hugo argued, clearly not getting it.

"Oh come on, big brother," Anne smiled, pulling on his hand. "I think we have all seen enough to know that this is the place. We should go so you two can come back for the lock_down_,"

"There'll be plenty of time to get ready," Steve argued, eyeing Anne. "The lock-_in_ is not until tomorrow night,"

Suddenly a very large man came down the aisle, stopping next to them, eyeing Sookie. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Newlin?"

"Oh, good," Steve smiled up at the man. "Holly, Rufus, Regina, I'd like you to meet an aide of mine. This is Gabe,"

"Pleased to meet you," Hugo greeted.

"Gabe here is gonna be joining us for the rest of the tour,"

Anne groaned internally but continued smiling at the three of them, knowing that they were beyond in deep trouble.

For the next hour they toured the church until Steve had one last room to show them; his father's tomb. Anne could tell that this wasn't good just by the amount of hints that Sarah Newlin was dropping on how they didn't need to see that. Unfortunately, there they stood, in the small room with Gabe blocking the way out, Steve grinning at them as he opened a door to show them a long staircase down to somewhere.

Anne immediately started breathing as fast as she could, tugging on Hugo's sleeve. "Rufus, I need out of here. I am feeling trapped,"

"What's the matter?" Steve asked.

"Um, my family- my sister especially- is very claustrophobic. My Holly is a little bit but-"

"At least take a quick little look," Steve interrupted. "That way, you can say you saw the whole church and you'll be making an informed decision,"

Sookie spoke up then, smiling uncomfortable over at Hugo. "But we've already decided that we're getting married here so how about we go back to our apartment, look at a calendar and call you on the phone to set a date,"

"No," Steve said easily. "Gabe!"

Steve shoved Hugo down the stairs before grabbing Sookie, Gabe grabbing Anne by the shoulders and about to shove when she slammed her heel into his foot and threw her fist back into his oversized nose. He recoiled and grabbed his nose before throwing his arm out, back handing Anne and sending her to the floor. She tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down the stairs. She kicked and screamed, grabbing at anything she could before grabbing his hand and digging her long nails in. He cried out and lifted her, slamming his fist into her face three times and knocking her out- and a fourth for good measure- making it easy for him to shove her into the cage with the rest of them. Sookie was immediately by Anne's side, setting her head in her lap and brushing the stray hair out of her face before she glared up at the two men.

"You're monsters! Let us go!"

They just left them there in silence, Sookie holding Anne while Hugo had a small panic attack as he looked around the small room. During the night Sookie tried calling for Godric to get him to help them, telling him that Isabel and Eric had sent them but she got no answer, just quiet.

However, just outside were two vampires - a tall blond Viking and a short dark Hispanic- watching the Fellowship of the Sun as boys patrolled the grounds with silver chains wrapped around them and various weapons in their hands. Eric chuckled at the hilarious situation as the boys talked amongst themselves, jumping at the smallest sound they heard.

"Don't underestimate them, Eric," Isabel warned. "Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists willing and ready to die for their cause,"

"That can be arranged quite easily,"

"Not until we know for sure the Fellowship has Godric,"

"What about your boy, Hugo… and Sookie and Anne? They've been in there too long,"

"There's no sign of alarm and if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it," Isabel told him before she grew quiet. "I felt something earlier… but it passed. He's okay now,"

Eric glanced over at her curiously. "Tell me, what is that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

"They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent, exciting," Isabel tried to explain, smiling as she felt Hugo through their bond. "Maybe because their lives are so temporary,"

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well," Eric murmured, still sounding bored. "Do you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly and crippled somewhat… repulsive?"

"No. I find it curious, like a science project," Isabel told him, cocking her head to the side. "How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?"

"I am not interested in Sookie and even less in how Bill Compton feels," Eric told him, with a hint of emotion in his voice. "My only interest is finding Godric,"

"Of course," Isabel smirked.

"Don't look at me like that,"

"And maybe it isn't the little telepath?" Isabel fished.

"Isabel," Eric warned.

"Maybe it's the delicious smelling brunette," Isabel smiled. "You _did_ say that she was yours and Anne said it herself; she's only interested in being around as long as you have the same interest in her,"

"She's a smart girl," Eric allowed before changing the subject. "Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it," Isabel told him, going along with his subject change. "But I have known Godric a long time. It's hard to imagine anything could overpower him,"

"Not anything human,"

Just after dawn Anne awoke with a groan, holding her face in her hand as she slowly sat up, hoping that her world would stop spinning so fast. She looked around to see Hugo and Sookie still asleep, lying in awkward positions due to where they had been _locked in_. Anne slowly stood and looked around, seeing that they were in a caged storage area, the lock too advanced for her to pick, even with the right tools.

Next she turned to look around the cage. She was hungry. She fed from several unsuspecting humans once she'd gotten back to the hotel and the vampires had slept… but she was hurt and she needed a feed. It felt wrong to feed from Hugo and Sookie, especially while they slept… but she was just so hungry.

At the sound of someone coming down the stairs Anne quickly backed away from the cage wall, watching as Steve Newlin, smiling away as if they weren't enemies, came in and woke everyone up. Sookie slowly came around until she spotted Anne awake, jumping up and taking her face in her hand, turning it so that the large bruise area that was he cheek bone came into the light.

"How did y'all sleep?" Steve smiled.

"They're coming for us, you know?" Sookie threatened, pulling her hands away from Anne as she glared at Steve Newlin and his giant pet.

"Yes, well, that's what I thought. I figured a pretty girl like you would have a vampire running off to her rescue," Steve told her before looking over at Gabe and smiling. "We were actually kinda hoping for it, weren't we, Gabe?"

"Yes, sir. Bring it on,"

"We're ready for them," Steve told her. "We've been ready for a long time,"

"You're gonna get yourself killed. That's not a threat, it's a fact," Sookie told them as Anne took the bottle of water from Hugo, taking a sip and handing it back to him before she went to sit in the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood,"

"You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you,"

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one," Steve grinned at her before he turned about pulled up a chair, sitting down in it comfortably. "Now, things got a little out of hand last night and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-loving media makes me out to be,"

"Yeah right," Anne muttered sarcastically from the corner.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers and then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way,"

"What do you wanna know?" Hugo asked, suddenly on his feet.

"Shut up," Sookie hissed.

"Sookie, we need to get out of here. Tell them what they wanna know," Hugo told her before turning back to Steve. "Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she's Anne Weston and I'm Hugo Ayers. We were sent here by the vampires of Area Nine to find their sheriff,"

"Hugo, no!" Sookie yelled at him as Steve eyed her, shocked.

"Sookie Stackhouse, from Bon Temps?"

"How do you know where I'm from?"

"You're Jason Stackhouse's… sister," Steve finished, sounding disgusted. "Am I right?"

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this,"

"Come on, Gabe," Steve murmured, leaving them alone in the storage area.

"How do you know my brother?!" Sookie yelled after them, only getting a slam of the door in reply. Sookie then spun on Hugo, glaring. "Nice work,"

"Hey, we sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up," Hugo told her. "You can go on playing damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another I'm getting us out of here,"

"Hugo, please, just shut the fuck up," Sookie growled before going to sit next to Anne, focusing on trying to contact Barry- the telepath she'd met at the vampire hotel- and tell him where she was and who to tell.

Anne sat there for a long moment, suddenly wishing she'd taken Eric up on his offer to drink his blood so that someone would save them. That was when Anne's eyebrows drew together in confusion as she looked from Hugo to Sookie to the locked door. Why hadn't either Isabel or Bill come for them yet? They must have felt either Hugo's or Sookie's fear when they had been dragged down into the storage area.

Anne looked over at Sookie and placed her palm on the blonde's chest, shocking Sookie for a moment before she saw Anne's eyes closed, focusing on something. Once Anne had sifted through Sookie's self she delved into the blood bond between her and Bill until she could sense Bill through it. After a minute Anne pulled away from Sookie and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, looking up at the popcorn ceiling.

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

"Bill is not coming,"

"What? Why?"

Anne closed her eyes, looking as if she was going to fall back asleep. "He is with his maker, Lorena? She is keeping him prisoner. He is not coming for us,"


	13. Her Saviors

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Season 2 – Her Saviors**

* * *

It was a very long time before Anne woke up again, jumping when Hugo suddenly started yelling about needing to go to the bathroom, banging on the cage wall. Sookie finally got him to shut up by offering to turn her back while he peed into a bottle but he refused.

That was when Sookie realized it. "It's you. You're the traitor,"

Hugo stared at her before he just smiled and laughed as if it was no big deal. "I used to be just like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed. And the sex was amazing, best I ever had… well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful,"

"I'm no addict," Sookie argued.

"No. I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them; Start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognize,"

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?"

"I begged her to turn me," Hugo told her, ignoring the question. "It was the only way we could be together as equals. But, see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way that Bill's been using you,"

"You don't know Bill," Sookie told him firmly.

"I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work," Hugo threw back at her. "I mean, a telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire,"

"Shut up,"

"All they care about is their own kind. That's why I joined the Fellowship,"

"So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here?" Sookie challenged him. "Face it, Hugo, you're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them,"

"Gabe! Gabe, she knows everything! You can let me out now!" Hugo started yelling. "Hey! Anybody?! Come on, let me out!"

"Yep, you're so all-fired important to them, aren't you?" Sookie grinned before the door suddenly flew open and a very angry and beat up Gabe walked in.

"Gabe!" Hugo exclaimed excitedly. "Look, she knows everything, which never would've happened if you hadn't kept me locked down here with a goddamn mind reader. Yeah, I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now,"

Gabe suddenly swung, knocking Hugo to the ground. "You want protection, you fang-banging sack of shit?" Gabe kept beating him, yelling at him until Sookie jumped on him, yelling at him to stop, but that only made Gabe angry as he ripped her off of his back and wrapping his hands around her throat. "You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? That's what you think, huh?"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Sookie screamed.

"What's wrong, your own kind not good enough for you?" Gabe growled into her face. "How about if I show you what you've been missing?"

"You get off of her!" Anne yelled, jumping up and jabbing her elbow into his neck, making him let go of Sookie before he swung around.

Anne waited until he was charging at her to duck under his arm, turning to watch him slam into the cage wall. Using the chain-link of the wall to pull himself up, he stood up and charged at her again, meeting her fist as she swung at him, hitting him square in the jaw. This hit barely made his head turn and only served to make him angrier. His shoulder hit her stomach hard, hitting her like a linebacker and slamming her to the ground with a sickening thud.

Celery could not do her ribs justice.

With Anne down, Gabe was on Sookie again, on top of her, ripping her dress off. "No! _No_!"

"Yeah, show me how you scream for that big, fat vampire cock," he yelled at her, flipping her over so that she was on her stomach. "Scream for me, baby!"

There was a rush of air before the man behind her disappeared. Sookie spun around, crawling into the corner of the storage room as she looked up to see a young boy in white holding the man a foot of the ground from where he stood on a chest.

"Godric?" Anne murmured, looking up at him through pained eyes.

There was a loud snap before Gabe fell to the floor dead. With the threat gone, Godric got down from the chest and slowly helped Anne to her feet, a hand on her back to keep her steady.

"Godric. It is so good to see you, my friend,"

Godric smiled at her. "Seeing you again brings me great joy though I am afraid that, given the circumstances and where we current are, it is hindered by my fear for you, my dear Andromeda,"

"You know him?" Sookie asked from where she was buttoning up her dress.

"Long story, Sookie,"

"You should not have come," Godric told her before they all grew quiet, hearing a commotion upstairs as something was attacking the guards.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed happily.

"No," Godric disagreed as he closed his eyes. "I am here, my child. Down here,"

Suddenly Eric appeared in the doorway, his eyes on Godric as he walked all the way up to him, dropping down to his knees before him. "Godric,"

"You are a fool to send humans after me… and my Andromeda," Godric told him, gesturing to the woman standing beside him.

"I had no other choice," Eric argued. "These savages, they seek to destroy you,"

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric told him, pointing to where Hugo lay unconscious in the corner. "This one betrayed you,"

"He's with the Fellowship," Sookie told them. "They set a trap for us,"

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked, only thinking of Godric.

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric assured him just before the alarm stared going off, lights flashing and loud wailing. "Save them," Godric ordered. "Go,"

Eric frowned. "I am not leaving your side until you're-"

"I can take care of myself,"

"Come, Eric, we must to go," Anne told him calmly, making Eric look up at her.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric told Eric as he stood.

Eric nodded and led Sookie towards the exit, staying with Anne as she kissed Godric on the temple quickly before exiting the cage. The two of them followed Sookie up the long flight of stairs to the main floor, Eric making sure that Anne stayed beside him, not liking the black bruise on her jaw or her labored breaths as she held her side. He wasn't used to seeing Anne like this, usually she was beautiful, tough and didn't show vulnerability. It was almost strange to see her like this and he didn't much like it.

The three of them came to a stop at the top of the stairs, Eric peaking around the corner as Anne leaned heavily against the wall with a hand holding her side. Everyone from the lock-in was being evacuated through the front door which was guarded by three guys with stakes.

"I can have you both out in seconds," Eric murmured conversationally.

"There are children out there, Eric," Anne hissed at him with force enough to make her wince.

"Well those humans won't think twice about hurting us,"

"Why didn't bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment," Eric told her. "He would kill every child in this church to save you,"

"Why aren't you?" Sookie challenged.

"Because you are not the most important thing in this world, Sookie," Anne spat angrily before she realized what she'd said. She clapped a hand over her mouth as Eric turned to smirk at her, Anne turning to Sookie with an apologetic expression. "Sorry. I am feeling a bit irritable,"

Eric snorted at her. "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out, that's all,"

"He's your maker, isn't he?" Sookie asked.

"Don't use words you don't understand,"

"You have a lot of love for him,"

Eric looked back at her. "Don't use words I don't understand,"

Eric peeked back around the corner to watch the door close with a resounding thud, the three guards standing in front of it with their stakes. He moved to walk out to meet them when he felt a tug on his jacket, pulling him to a stop. Confused, he turned around to see what or who had stopped him.

Anne looked up at him with large blue-grey eyes. "Eric, do not do this," she begged him.

Eric smirked down at her. Slowly, he leaned down close to her, his breath disturbing her hair as he whispered into her ear; "Trust me,"

Anne shivered against her will, watching him closely before he disappeared around the corner, approaching the humans. Anne watched him with interest, watching his whole body shift into a new, more human, person; his shoulders hunched over and his head lowered, even his voice got nasally. At first she thought it was going to work until one of them made sure to get behind Eric. The guard suddenly reared back, ready to stake him with his back turned.

"Stake!"

Within seconds Eric had two of the three humans on the ground, the last pressed up against a wall with a stake against the side of his neck.

"Eric!" Anne yelled as him as she and Sookie ran out from their hiding place. "Remember what Godric asked of you,"

After a long moment, Eric angrily threw the stake down, letting the human slide down the wall before stopping when his scared butt hit the ground. Eric turned to her and gestured for the two women to follow him out the door but stopped when they spotted the angry mob.

"You'll never make it through," the guard told them. "Those arrows are wood,"

"Eric, through the sanctuary,"

Eric wrapped an arm around Anne's waist, careful of her broken ribs, and guided her through the doors and down the aisle, leaving Sookie to run to keep up with them. "Where's the exit?"

"Back that way,"

"There's several exits actually," The three of them stopped short, watching as Steve Newlin suddenly appeared at the stage at the head of the sanctuary, smiling at them. "For you, the easiest one sends you straight to hell,"

As if on cue, a group of angry vampire haters walked in through each exit, wielding their own makeshift weapons, their eyes all on Eric, Anne and Sookie.

"Let us leave," Sookie pleaded. "Save yourselves. No one has to die,"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan," Steve exclaimed with that same grin on his face that had been there since Anne had met the bastard. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn; you are either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon,"

"The vampire you were holding prisoner got away,"

Anne stiffened beside Eric and glare at Sookie. She knew where this line of conversation would eventually lead them.

"He's a sheriff," Sookie continued. "He's bond to send help,"

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we got one right here," Steve smiled, pointing to Eric.

Sookie's eyes immediately went to Eric, first, realizing what she'd set him up for, and second, waiting for him to sacrifice himself.

Anne felt anger well up in her as she looked over at Sookie, annoyed that Sookie had let her words force Eric into a trap. Anne stepped in front of Eric to stop him before he could move, crossing in front of him to glare at Sookie, mouthing; "Shut. Up," Anne then remained in front of Eric as her eyes turned to Steve Newlin, giving him a smirk that would put Eric's to shame. "What vampire to you mean, Mr. Newlin? Surely you do not mean the three vampires that have infiltrated your Fellowship?" Anne chuckled as she looked around at the group as they looked around at each other, innocently eyeing each other. "Because I am positive they will not be so willing to give themselves up to your cause,"

"None of the Fellowship is of Satan," Steve argued with a faltering smile as he came down the steps of the stage toward her. "My Fellowship is pure and _human_. We are children of the light and of God,"

"Question," Anne began, keeping an elbow against her side as she crossed her arms. "Has your holy church stopped thinking Judaism and Paganism is a sin as well?"

Steve frowned.

"Do you not think that maybe, if the church was wrong before, you might be wrong again?"

"One cannot be wrong about the evil that are vampires,"

"But what of the evil that are murders and rapists?" Anne challenged. "Are they not humans that have evil within them?"

"They have been led astray from God's word,"

"You mean as your Fellowship has been led astray? After all, they are killing people for your quest to get revenge against vampires for _your _family?"

"It is not for revenge, it is for the wellbeing of the human race,"

"Wellbeing as long as you can gain revenge," Anne corrected. "I understand what hating is like and wanting revenge but until you know who the person is… it is not fair or just,"

"Vampires do not deserve fairness or justice," Steve told her, walking right up to her. "They're the children of the dark and thus the children of Satan and so they _must_ die,"

"You cannot live with light if there is no dark or else you will not know what light is,"

"But you must fight and kill the darkness before it consumes,"

"But death by any means or purpose is a sin,"

"Not when it comes to self-defense or vampires that feed off of death,"

"Not all vampires kill," Anne challenged before a thought occurred to her. "And another thing… if vampires are so purely evil and Satanic, then why can they step inside of churches?"

"Shut up, you Satanist whore," Steve growled, not wanting to argue anymore. "Or you will follow close behind,"

"_Anne_," Eric whispered, taking her elbow to turn her toward him.

Anne let him turn her, but she gave him the same hard expression she'd been giving Steve Newlin. "You will _not_ do this, Eric,"

Eric sighed, rubbing a thumb over her arm. "I'll be fine," he assured her, pushing her towards Sookie before he stepped up to Steve Newlin who was now grinning.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn," he told his congregation who all cheered before descending on the three of them, four pulling Sookie and Anne to the side while the rest silvered Eric down to the sacrificial table. "You see? Just as our lord, our savior, was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world,"

"That doesn't even make any sense," Sookie exclaimed. "How can you people listen to him?"

Then Eric spoke, his voice quiet and choked from pain. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom… and both of the girls as well,"

"That's noble-" Steve began before Anne interrupted.

"Nobility? I was sure only _good_ people had that,"

"Do you evershut up?" Steve suddenly yelled, annoyed. "Can someone gag her or something?"

A tie was suddenly wrapped around Anne's head tightly, covering her mouth.

"As I was saying," Steve smiled happily, knowing he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore now that she had been silenced. "As noble as that is, they are both just as culpable as you are. They are both a traitor to their race, the human race. They hardly deserves mercy," Steve walked around to Eric's head, smirking down at him darkly. "Maybe I should tie the dark haired talkative one to you so you can meet the sun together?" Steve walked up to Anne who was glaring daggers at him. "Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely,"

Anne smirked at him, making Steve's eyebrows draw together just before Anne's heel slammed into his foot, making him keel over just before her knee swung up into his chest. Steve went down hard, coughing and sputtering painfully as Anne smiled in triumph. The look didn't last very long, one of the men holding her punching her in the side, hitting her broken ribs.

Anne felt one pierce her lung, choking her cry of pain.

"Anne! Don't!" Eric yelled at her.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Satanic whore," Steve bit out as he got to his feet. "Tie her to him, gentlemen,"

Before anyone could move, everyone turned as a crash resounded from the entry, the doors thrown open as Bill ran in.

"Sookie!"

"Bill!"

Steve Newlin suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sookie's head, stopping Bill in his tracks before he could make it to her. "One more step, vampire, and the girl dies,"

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die," Bill warned. "Let her go. Now,"

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve murmured to Sookie. "Soldier, some silver chains for our friend here,"

"Don't. He's done nothing to you,"

"Sookie, I will be fine,"

"_Newlin_!"

Everyone looked up to see Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother, standing near one of the exits with a paintball gun. It went off and Steve dropped his gun with a squeal of pain, cradling his neon green painted hand to him.

"Let her go, fuckwad!" Jason yelled as Steve faced him only to get shot right between the eyes.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"I would recommend letting me go now," Anne growled beneath the loosening gag over her mouth.

The two men let her go easily, allowing her to run up the steps of the stage to Eric, gently pulling the silver off of him until he was free. Eric hissed angrily as his eyes looked from the silver in Anne's hand, to Anne's blackened jaw, to Steve Newlin. Within seconds Eric was up and had Steve Newlin's throat in his hand, slamming the smiley man down onto the stone steps.

"Eric!" Anne yelled at him though she doubted that she would do much good. It mostly made it more painful to breath. "Re-Remember what Godric-" She clutched her side and wheezed. "-asked of you. Do not kill him!"

"Kill him!" Jason yelled. "Kill the mother fucker!"

"Go ahead, martyr us," Steve encouraged. "Martyr us before God. We are willing to die,"

Just then the doors at the head of the room slammed open again, this time revealing Stan along with almost every vampire belonging to the Dallas area. "Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first… same way we did your father,"

Anne groaned.

"Murderer!" Steve yelled beneath Eric's hand, choking a bit.

"Destroy them," Stan grinned. "All of them,"

In an instant everyone was being grabbed up by vampires, their heads jerked back as fangs readied to sink into fleshy necks. Anne shut her eyes and waited for someone to mistake her for one of the humans. She jumped when arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a cold body. She was ready for the feeling of her head being forced to the side to expose her neck but both hands stayed at her waist. Anne looked up to find Eric holding her against him possessively, making sure that no vampire mistook her for one of the Fellowship. She let out a long and relieved breath as she touched her forehead to his chest, letting her eyes drift closed again as a familiar voice yelled for everyone to stop. Everyone but Anne looked up to see Godric standing on the second floor of the church, the stain glass windows shining behind him.

"You came for me, I assume. Underling?"

Stan sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, sheriff,"

"These people have not harmed me," Godric told the vampires in attendance. "You see, we _can_ coexist. Mr. Newlin? I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example; if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," Steve Newlin yelled at Godric stupidly before crawling up to Eric and Anne, pulling down his collar. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me,"

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric commented with a tilt of his head. "I wish I could have known him but I missed it,"

Anne snorted in amusement looking up at him.

Godric suddenly appeared behind Steve and yanked him by his collar to his feet, holding him out for everyone to see. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

Only silence followed.

"That is what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home. It is over now,"

"Oh thank God, Bill," Sookie sighed, almost sagging into Bill as he held her.

As the people left, Steve Newlin called out for them, begging them not to leave but no one listened, leaving him to drop to his knees as Godric looked down at him. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours," Godric told him before his eyes moved to where Eric and Anne still stood. "Come,"

Stan stepped in front of Godric. "Sir, after what these humans have done to you-?"

"I said come," Godric said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Stan nodded and stepped aside, following Godric out of the church.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked Anne, loosening his hold on her so that he could look down at her.

She didn't look good. Her normally pale skin was looking vampire pale except for the black bruise that spread across her jaw. Her face seemed to be permanently twisted into a pained expression and her breathing was coming in short, pained pants of breath.

"No," she wheezed, shifting uncomfortably, her elbow still pressed into her side. "My ribs… are… broken… and that last… jab punctured… a lung,"

"We need to get you to a hospital," Sookie interjected as she and Bill approached.

"She needs vampire blood," Eric disagreed, a smirk creeping onto his face. "A good thing I have a vein ready for such a purpose,"

"No," Anne frowned. "I am not stupid, Eric,"

"Then don't act like it," Eric snapped, getting in her face. "It'll take you a _very_ long time for a punctured lung to heal. You'll be useless to Sookie like this,"

Anne glared at him. "_I know_,"

"Then take my blood,"

"Don't do it, Anne," Sookie told her, pulling Anne out of Eric's arms. "Whatever all blood sharing does, I wouldn't do it with Eric,"

Anne tried not to show how much pain she was in as Sookie pulled on her but her breathing went to small pants to breathing as if she'd just finished a race and her vision was swimming.

"Anne,"

"Anne?"

"_Anne_,"

"Anne,"

"Silence!" Anne gasped, wincing when the pain in her lung spiked. "Take me to Godric. I have a blood bond with him already,"

Everyone's eyebrow arched towards their hairlines.

"Please? This _really_ hurts,"

Eric rolled his eyes, swinging her up into his arms and racing her out of the church with Anne cradled against him. "You'd feel better sooner if you'd just-"

"Shut up, vampire,"

Eric just chuckled at her good-naturedly. "Whatever you say, _dear _Anne,"

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE! Of all the chapters so far, I would like to know how you thought this one went.**** What did you think? Did you like? Was it too much? Not enough? Was there a favorite line or part you had? Please tell me in the review box.**

**Thank you.**


	14. Tick Tick Boom

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Season 2 – Tick Tick Boom**

* * *

Anne removed her mouth from Godric's wrist with a contented sigh, licking her lips as Godric guided her head to his shoulder. She was partially sitting in Godric's lap, her back pressed uncomfortably into the car door while her legs were lying across Bill and Sookie's laps. She'd felt uncomfortable having her legs across other's laps but Bill and Sookie hadn't minded while Godric insisted, saying that it would save room and be much more comfortable for both of them while she drank from him.

Eric sat in the front seat while a chauffeur drove.

Anne was thankful that Godric had been willing to give her his blood again. He'd readily agreed, not because there was something he could gain from it like Eric, but because they had been friends for centuries and he cared about her. The two of them had been surprised at the strengthening of their blood bond.

It was always said that Anne's kind, when they drank a vampire's blood that the blood bond that was created would be so strong that, not only could the vampire know where they were and how they were feeling, but it works the other way with the drinker. The blood bond could even be strong enough that they could read each other's minds and see each other's memories.

It had always been true between Anne and Godric, they just blocked it well.

Anne used her already dirty sleeve to wipe at her mouth, shifting her weight uncomfortably as her ribs moved back to their original positions and mended. Godric petted her hair, pulling at one of her ponytails until the hair tie released her hair into his palm.

Anne could remember that Godric always liked her hair.

"Better?"

Anne nodded. "Thank y-" Anne gasped as her lung knitted back together and suddenly inflated, air filling her lungs faster than she'd expected.

Eric's head whipped around to look at her while Godric's grip on her tightened.

She waved them both off. "I am fine," she assured them. "A punctured lung was just fixed,"

Everyone relaxed into their seats, silently waiting out the ride back to Godric's home.

Godric had called for the vampires that had come to Dallas to come to his home for the night, other's deciding that it would be home celebrate his return. So when the five of them arrived, it was already pumping with music and vampiric energy. Anne and Sookie were given knew clothes in place of their ruined and ripped ones, Sookie getting a white dress suit and Anne getting an elegant black dress.

Sookie remained at Bill's side while Anne stood in a corner, trying not to let others smell her but watching as Godric's line of welcomer's grew longer and Eric insisted on frightening Sookie's brother. She tried not to find Eric's antics humorous considering it was Sookie's brother… but she couldn't help but chuckle as Jason ran off.

Eventually Bill pulled Sookie over to stand with Anne, him having a strange smile on his face as he tried to strike up conversation with her, another conversation among the twenty they'd had so that Sookie couldn't ask him what had happened to him.

"So, Bill," Anne began when Bill's decision to ask Anne about her family didn't work out as well as he'd wanted it to. "How is your maker? Lorena?"

Bill's eyes went wide.

"Thank you. He's been avoiding that subject all night," Sookie muttered.

"How did you-?"

"I sensed you through your and Sookie's bond," Anne explained. "We both know that Lorena held you for two days,"

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

Bill dropped his gaze. "I think you are mistaken, Anne,"

"Bill, I was held down in that basement for two days," Sookie told him, getting his attention back on her. "You don't even want to know what almost happened to me down there. Every time I've needed you you've always come running, even in broad daylight. What happened?"

Bill ducked his head. "Lorena held me… tried to keep me away from you. I do not know how she found me or why she did after all these years,"

"Do you think it was Eric?"

"Heard my name," The three of them turned to watch Eric saunter up to them, his eyes on Anne. "I hope you were speaking well of me,"

"Why should I?" Sookie growled. "You let Anne and I walk into a trap,"

"I regret that. If I had known it was a possibility-"

"You did know," Sookie interrupted. "But because it was Godric, you'd risk anything,"

"The bond between vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you'll find out,"

At this Bill straightened, glaring at Eric while Sookie looked between the two.

"Well this is awkward. I was just sitting in my corner and now I have to leave," Anne murmured before she sighed, looking over at Sookie and taking her hand. "Come, help me find sustenance,"

Both girls had just been in the kitchen, not finding much before going in search for the punch bowl only to come across Godric giving his verdict over what was to be done with Hugo. Godric sat in the chair he'd been sitting in for the past few hours, Hugo was hunched over with Isabel standing beside him, the remnants of her blood tears still on her face.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked Isabel.

Everyone seemed shocked at the question but Anne ducked her head, hiding her smile. The change in Godric had brought out a light him that none had ever seen in the man before, a light that had been ignited by the Elves when he'd gone to stay with them after he'd separated from Eric. Anne could see that Godric was fading fast but was proud to see that his lessons had not been in vain.

"I thought I did," Isabel told him, her voice breaking.

"It appears you love him still,"

Isabel finally broke at those words, crying. "I do. I'm sorry,"

Anne glared as she saw Stan shake his head, shifting where she stood. It was vampires like Stan that gave vampires a bad name.

"But you are my sheriff; do with him as you please,"

Godric nodded. "You are free to go,"

A quiet murmur when throughout the house as people realized what Godric had just said, Stan even stepping forward, yelling; "What?!"

"The human is free to go," Godric repeated. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here," Godric told Hugo, his eyes on Stan.

"This is a travesty,"

"This is my verdict," Godric told him. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed,"

"Yes, Godric," Eric nodded, stepping forward, practically picking Hugo up by his collar and leading him out as Isabel thanked Godric.

Sookie left Anne to go talk to Bill as Anne stayed out of the way, ducking in a doorway when a vampire walked past her but turned back after catching a whiff of her. Anne was about to head outside and find a nice quiet bench to sit on when a vampire stepped in front of her, a small balding man with a large nose. Anne froze in her spot, allowing him to back her up into a wall.

"Hello, honey. You smell fantastic,"

Anne swallowed. "Thank you,"

"Who's your handler?" the man asked, sniffing her appreciatively. "I'd love to take you off their cold hands,"

His fangs extended as he leaned forward.

"_That won't be necessary_,"

Anne relaxed as the vampire turned away from her, coming face to chest with Eric. Eric looked over the vampire's head at her, a smirk on his face as he look between the frightened vampire and her.

"Everything alright, Anne?"

She nodded silently.

"Good," Eric smiled, looking down at the vampire. "She is _mine_,"

"Oh… alright,"

"You may go now, Daryl,"

The vampire was gone in a flash, leaving Eric and Anne alone. She let out a relieved breath and leaned into the wall behind her while Eric snorted at her.

"How careless of you,"

Anne glared.

"Maybe you should _actually_ be mine,"

"No, thank you," she smiled.

"Then be more careful," he told her, walking toward her until she was pressed against the wall again, with Eric uncomfortably close to her. "I wouldn't want you eaten,"

Anne met his eyes for a moment before she spoke. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Eric leaned back, his face twisting with emotion that Anne had not expected. Anne would have thought he'd come back with some immediate snide comment that she had grown used to when talking to Eric Northman… but he was hesitant. He didn't want to say anything to her and she found this odd.

"Because I find you interesting… and I would find it a shame if you were ended but a Neanderthal of a vampire who didn't know what he had as he drained you,"

Anne swallowed.

"It would be a shame to waste you,"

Anne nodded as if she found this agreeable or interesting. "Thank you,"

Eric gave her one more smile before he headed off to find Godric.

"_You've gone mad! Now get out now_," Anne could hear Bill saying.

"Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess?" Anne could hear Sookie saying, making Anne wish that she had a remote to Sookie with a large mute button on it. "But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know,"

"Take those words back or they shall be your last," a female bit out.

"We're leaving," Bill insisted.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch!" Sookie started yelling. "You've lost this one!"

"Sookie!" Anne yelled, running into the living room as Lorena flipped Sookie onto a nearby table, ready to sink her fangs into Sookie's neck. Anne didn't make it to the blonde in time to do anything… luckily Godric did.

"Retract your fangs," the vampire breathed, holding Lorena by the throat. "Now,"

Lorena did so.

"I neither know nor care you are," Godric told her as he forced her to straighten. "But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sheriff,"

Godric let her go and it felt like a weight was lifted off the room.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us,"

"She provoked me," Lorena tried.

"And you provoked me," Godric told her, leaning toward her. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig… yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

Lorena exhaled, tilting her head. "It's your choice,"

Godric nodded. "You are an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists," Then Godric turned to Bill. "You. You seem to know her,"

"Yes, sheriff," Bill nodded, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Escort her from the nest,"

"Go ahead," Sookie told him when he turned to him. "I'm fine,"

"I wish you out of my area before dawn," Godric told Lorena before Bill and her left.

Godric turned to Anne and kissed her fondly on the top of the head.

"Thank you, Godric," she whispered to him.

"I could not allow such behavior in my home," Godric told her before he left her.

Anne moved to Sookie's side, calming her down while Bill was away, silently remaining at her side to make sure she didn't say anything else to make other people angry. They moved around the room to speak with other vampires and thralls, when they both looked up as a human walked in, asking for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention," Sookie and Anne stopped talking to look to the dark haired human standing in the doorway with an oversized coat on. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin," With the human opened his coat to reveal silver chains, silver and wood bullets, and explosives just before pressing the trigger.

Anne grabbed Sookie and spun them around so that Anne was in the line of fire, but the explosion never hit Anne. A large body squashed her into the ground, causing Sookie to go skidding across the wood floors until she hit a wall.

The sound of the explosion left Anne's ears ringing painfully, muffling the groans and cries in the room. Anne gasped for air as her shoulder started to sting, the shock that had kept her body numb now disappearing to leave her body achy and in pain. Her breathing started to come faster as she felt the weight on top of her move, her body feeling crushed as the sting in her shoulder began to throb, self-preservation hitting an all-time high. She pushed and shoved desperately, trying to get free as the pained screams of those around her hit her clearing ears.

"Anne…"

She felt her own desperation in the movements, her fingernails digging into the rug to try to pull herself free. Her shoulders stung, catching her breath and bringing everything to a shocking focus, making her think twice before moving again.

"Anne… Calm down…"

"Jason?!" Sookie was yelling nearby. "Jason?!"

"Anne…"

"Sookie!"

Bill ran in, sweeping her up into his arms in an instant as Jason stumbled over.

Anne kept fighting the weight on top of her, clawing at the floor to get free.

"Calm down, Anne… You're fine… it's me… "

Anne finally stopped, turning to see that it was Eric on top of her, his head against her shoulder blade. "Eric?" Anne swallowed, trying to blink her mind clear. "Eric?"

"Anne, you're fine,"

She frowned. "My shoulder hurts,"

"I know," Eric groaned, putting his arms on either side of her shoulders to push up. "We got hit with something… probably a piece of damn modern art. Hold on,"

Eric lifted himself off of her with a grunt, revealing the long metal rod that had gone through his chest and had stuck into Anne's shoulder by a few inches. Eric's blood slid down the rod and dripped into the open wound in Anne's shoulder, closing it and opening a blood bond between the two.

Eric was so shocked, he almost dropped himself down onto her again.

Anne groaned, a swell of information hitting her head like a metal baseball bat. Eric Northman, a thousand-year-old Viking, child of Godric, maker of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. His father was a king a thousand years ago until a pack of werewolves killed him, his wife and his baby girl, leaving Eric as the heir to the land. Eric died close to his twenty eighth summer after being fatally wounded in a battle, his fellow warriors hauling him off for a proper burial before Godric turned him. That night he became a father, a brother, a son…

On Eric's end, he learned all about the mysterious non-human beneath him. Anne Weston's real name was Andromeda and she was a half Elf half human hybrid which made her look far less strange than real Elves or Faeries looked if she were to drop it, and it made her easier to be in the same realm as humans. Elves could read people and objects like you might read a book. They could see who has owned and object and where it has been while with people, they could see into people's memories. She had pointed ears which were currently hidden beneath a glamour, an illusion that hid her true appearance from others. The Elves where one of the Fae like Faeries, Pixies, Sprites, Brownies, Gnomes, Trolls, Goblins, Ogres, Selkies and others. Most of the Fae had gone extinct over the past millennia but there are still those who remained. But like the Fae, each of them feed on the human race in a different way, eating life energy- qi, essence, energy, excess, or what have you- out of living organisms. She could drink in a person's essence but not in a way that she killed them. She could but she didn't have to. Elves who drained their victims changed and became evil, often leading them to feed on vampires which was taboo for them. But they become very strong and very dark.

That was what happened to her brother before he killed their parents.

"Stop!" Anne cried, putting her hands over her head. "Stop, Eric!"

"What are you doing to her?!" Sookie shouted, shoving Eric off of Anne, pulling the Elf off of the floor and into her arms. "Anne, are you alright?"

Anne still had her hands on her head, covering her ears as she tried to block Eric out. "Stop! Stop it! Stop! Stop! _Stop_! Please, Eric. Stop it! _Stop it_!"

"Anne? What's wrong?"

Godric suddenly appeared, nearly making Sookie pee herself. He took Anne from her, pulling her until she was standing in front of him, his hands on either side of Anne's face to try to get her to look at him. It was a battle, her wide eyes flicking around the room, never completely focused. Godric petted the woman's face comfortingly, cooing to her in a language that Sookie had no hope of understanding.

"Andromedae. Mitescere. Pax, amor. Et cessabit. Tu es bysso. Quod non malum facere tibi. Instet ... inspiret ... pax," (Andromeda. Calm down. Peace, love. Be calm. You are fine. He is not harming you. Concentrate… Breathe… Peace.)

"Non possum! Non possum Godrici. Jag kan inte. Jag kan inte! _Non possum_!," (I cannot! I cannot, Godric. I cannot. I cannot! _I cannot_!) Anne gasped, switching from Latin to Swedish and back again.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked, pulling the metal rod from his chest before he stood, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the Elf.

Godric frowned. "You shared blood with her and she was not ready for it," he explained without breaking eye contact with Anne. "She can't focus on anything but the information she is receiving from you, my son,"

"_**De **__**dödade min **__**familj**_," (They killed my family.) Anne growled in a voice that wasn't entirely her own. "_**Vargarna **__**slet **__**min mor **__**och**__** min **__**lillasyster **__**isär. **__**Min **__**far**__**ville hämnd**__**. **__**Jag **__**hittar **__**den som gjorde **__**detta **__**till **__**dem och **__**förgöra **__**honom**__**, **__**slita **__**ut hans **__**bultande hjärta **__**och **__**dricka ur den **__**när **__**han dör**__**. **__**Jag **__**kommer att **__**hämnas min **__**familj**_," (The wolves ripped my mother and my baby sister apart. My father wanted vengeance. I will find the one who did this to them and destroy him, rip out his beating heart and drink from it as he dies. I will avenge my family.)

"Andromeda," Godric snapped, shaking her. "This is not you. Come back,"

Anne groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Hoc ego odi," (I hate this.)

"I know, love," Godric smiled, petting her cheek again. "But will you be alright?"

It took Anne a moment but she eventually nodded, removing her hands from her ears as Godric let her go so that she could stand on her own. She turned to Eric with a glare but, from their connection, Eric knew that she was feeling vulnerable.

"You asshole," she bit out. "Why must you be so damn noble? You saved Sookie and I,"

"I saved _you_ actually," Eric told her with a smirk that fell away as soon as it appeared. "Are you okay? That was really-"

Anne interrupted him with a nod. "I am now… What about you?"

"I'm fine,"

Anne nodded.

Sookie butted in on the two by wrapping her arms around Anne's waist, laying her head on her shoulder. "Jeeze, Anne. You scare me half to death,"

Anne smiled, wrapping her arms around the woman. "I apologize,"

"That was-"

"Weird," Anne agreed, petting Sookie's head.

"Everyone," Godric spoke up, getting everyone's attention in the house. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place,"


	15. Just A Few Signatures

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Season 2 – Just A Few Signatures**

* * *

Anne walked into her hotel room dead to the earth, climbing into the shower with her dress still on. She let the hot water run over her for a good ten minutes before the uncomfortable feeling of her clothes clinging heavily to her body had her removing her clothes and shoes. Everything about her felt numb and raw; her mind, her body, her heart. She felt like the explosion and bonding with Eric had left her with nothing but the need for a shower and a great deal of rest. The only reason she ended up getting out was when the water started to run cold. Anne stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her sat down on toilet to brush out her hair with little care. She left the bathroom to lay out on her bed, not caring if she went to bed naked and wet, nearly falling asleep instantly.

Anne was walking up the stairs in her home back in Bon Temps, on her way to bed, wearing only a black underwear and her favorite extra-large men's _Criminal Minds_ t-shirt. She had a bottle of water in her hand which she set down on her bed side table, ready to crawl under the covers when she heard something tap her window.

She looked up to find a blonde vampire smirking through her window at her. She quickly walked over and opened it, careful not to hit him when it swung open.

"_Eric? What are you doing outside my window_?"

"_Waiting for you to invite me in_,"

She rolled her eyes and straightened, stepped away from the window. "_You are welcome to come into my home, Mr. Northman. Please do so_,"

He just smirked at her as he crawled into her room to stand beside Anne. He instantly took in her attire, or lack of it, the oversized black t-shirt that hung halfway down her thighs, allowing her legs to be displayed to him.

"_Love the outfit_," he smirked as she glanced down at herself.

She shrugged. "_You caught me at my bedtime_,"

"_Lucky me_," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him, allowing him a view of her backside as she went to pull on a pair of blue men's pajama pants with skulls on them. She then turned back to him, her hands on her hips as she waited for him to get to the point of why he was here tonight.

"_Are you thirsty_?" she asked him after a moment. "_I have some Tru Blood downstairs_,"

He raised a blond eyebrow at her. "_Really_?"

She shrugged. "_Never know who is going to drop by_,"

He was suddenly in front of her, using his vampire speed so that he was a foot away from her before she could blink. "_I'd rather drink from you_,"

Anne reached up, hooking her arm around his neck and pulled him down toward her. She never would have been able to pull him if he hadn't been willing, but he had smiled and leaned down to her, letting her do what she liked. She kissed him powerfully, every movement distinct and planned as she moved against him. Eric's hands were demanding against her, one under her shirt and pulling it up as he gripped her side, the other pulling at her hair. It was rough but not at all painful and Anne found that she liked the way he handled her. Even as she controlled the kiss, he was the one controlling their movements and her body, pulling her up against him as he forced her back towards her bed. Her back hit the bed roughly, ripping her mouth from Eric's as she realized that her shirt had gone missing from her body. She desperately pulled at Eric, making small sounds as she tugged at his shoulders, needing his mouth on hers again. He chuckled at her, obliging her as he kissed her lips, his hands roaming deliciously over her body, lighting her on fire as she curled beneath him.

One of his hands inched up her side until it rested against her neck. Anne's face twisted as his hand became uncomfortably tight around her throat, forcing her to pull back. She frowned at him as it became painful, her hands pulling at his hand. He didn't seem to notice, smiling down at her.

"_This is only the beginning_,"

Anne woke gasping for air, feeling as if something was choking her. She grabbed at her neck frantically but found that her hair had wrapped several times around her neck and was choking her. She sighed, unwinding it the best she could before she went back into the bathroom and brushing out her hair again, managing to make it look merely curly rather than a total mess that had been caused by going to bed with it wet. Anne wasn't at home, she was in the Hotel Carmilla after the explosion at Godric's house. Anne got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on a hoodie on over it to warm herself up before walking out the door, bumping into Sookie right as she was about to knock.

"Um, hi, Anne," Sookie smiled. "There's a woman that wants to speak with all of us,"

"Sure," Anne nodded, ducking her head and following where Sookie took her.

They ended up across the hall and in Bill and Sookie's rooms where everyone seemed to be waiting for them, all of them turning to look at both girls as they entered. Anne ducked her head and let Sookie sit her down next to her which just so happened was also next to Eric. Anne glanced up at Eric to find him watching her, which sent a shiver through her as she remembered her dream before she dropped her eyes again.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan Flanagan asked, blond bun much too tight on her head. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? _Me_. Not you, _me_. I should drain every last one of you bastards,"

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it,"

"Oh really? Because those of us who've met Stan within the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you- his nest mates, his sheriff?- had no clue,"

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?"

"Not my problem. Yours,"

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric bit out at Nan angrily, defending his maker the way everyone wanted to defend Godric.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way,"

Anne could feel Eric's rage in the pit of her gut though Eric displayed none of it in his voice or posture. It made Anne shift uncomfortably, trying to keep his rage form becoming her own.

"Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later," Godric told her truthfully. "I offered myself,"

Nan seemed shocked, a thin eyebrow raising up towards her tight hairline as she looked at the two thousand year old vampire like he was crazy. Everyone else gave the two thousand year olf vampire the same look, only far less critical of him. Anne frowned, having known all along that this had been the way that the Fellowship had been able to contain him. It pained Anne to know that this had been what Godric wanted all along; to meet the sun.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?" Nan asked as if she were talking to a two year old.

Godric shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind," she told him easily before her eyes moved around the room to the others. "And then I hear about a traitor,"

"Irrelevant," Godric said instantly before anyone else could speak, Isabel's eyes dropping to the floor in shame. "Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility,"

"You bet you will,"

"You cold bitch," Eric growled out at her.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you," Her eyes then turned to Godric again. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired,"

"I agree. Of course," Godric nodded. "Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace,"

"Godric, fight back,"

"What are you saying?" Eric yelled, completely shocked at seeing Godric simply lie down like a newborn vampire. "She's a bureaucrat. Don't take shit from her,"

"You wanna lose your area, too, Viking?" Nan threatened easily.

"You don't have that power,"

"Hey, I'm on TV," she smiled. "Try me,"

"I'm to blame," Isabel spoke up. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing-"

"Isabel," Godric interrupted before turning back to Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority,"

"Works for me,"

"Forbaskat tik," (Fucking bitch.) Anne growled out in Swedish, earning approval from Eric.

"Excuse me, blood bag, but I heard that _and_ understood it," Nan murmured, looking over at Anne as Anne glared at her.

"Feuya, saura, 'ksher, , thaur. Thangarim yassen temple. Gurth goth le au', sauraer," (Disgusting, foul, evil one. I lay curses on you. May Death come to you again.) Anne suddenly growled in a deep but quiet voice that held all of the power and more of someone yelling.

"Andromeda, _ba_," (Andromeda, _stop_.) Godric bit out in the same quiet voice.

"What kind of language was that?" Isabel asked, staring.

Godric gave a small smile. "Not a language you've ever heard before, or are likely to hear again,"

"I apologize to you for what I said," Anne lied, reigning in her rage that was fueled by both the female vampire and Eric's own rage.

Next to speak was Sookie, much to the annoyance of Bill who would rather her stay out of the lime light of the vampires in the room. She ignored him, intent on defending the vampire that had saved her from her rapist. "Miss Flanagan. Godric rescued me from a _really_ large rapist, who probably would have killed me too-"

"That's nice,"

"No, listen-"

"_Moving on_,"

"And then he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of full of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred- a million times worse,"

"Godric saved _you_ a whole lot of time on the television explaining why the execution of a vampire-hating church was not done by vampires," Anne added, much more visibly calm now as she spoke to the vampire. "You should be at least thanking him for not making your work over the years a total loss and the next few years of your job much more difficult,"

Nan snorted instead. "I should be thanking him for getting kidnapped, for attracting a suicide bomber, for piss poor judgment? I think not,"

Over her sentence long insult, Eric's rage had been rise to the point that Anne almost wanted to vomit. And now he was suddenly on his feet, about to attack the woman before Bill and Isabel grabbed him and held him back as Godric ordered Eric to stop. And Anne was there, her hand placed gently on the small of his back. It was meant to calm him, the contact having the ability to allow him to feel what she was feeling, but instead of calm, he felt her fear. She was scared of what might happen to her, to him and to Godric. He turned, his eyes meeting hers before nodding, going to sit back down.

Slowly everyone calmed down again, going back to their seats and glaring at Nan Flanagan as she continued. "Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail,"

Godric nodded. "A boy walked into the lair- I thought he was someone's human companion. He announced that he was a member from the Fellowship of the Sun and then removed his jacket to reveal he had a number of explosives. We did not have enough time to stop him,"

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister," Nan growled before she sighed. "Godric, come to my suite so you can fill out the forms,"

"Soon. First I have something to say;" Godric told her before turning to everyone else in the room. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all of the harm I've caused for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it,"

Anne felt something very sad and broken through her bond with Godric, something had slipped through despite his control. She knew that Godric's apology was to more than just the people in the room, he was saying good bye and she knew what he planned to do even before his eyes met hers. Anne dropped her eyes to the floor as she felt her eyes grow warm with tears at the knowledge she held because of their bond.

"Take it easy. It's just a few signatures," Nan muttered, clapping him on the shoulder before she and her minions walked out of the room. Godric was about to leave as well when Anne and Eric were on their feet, blocking his way.

"Godric, you cannot," Anne spoke up first as Eric stood in front of the young looking vampire, his eyes full of emotion as he looked down at his maker.

"Look in my heart," Godric told Eric, though Anne knew it was also meant for her.

"You have to listen to me-" Eric began.

"There is nothing to say-"

"There is," Eric argued.

Godric sighed before he nodded. "On the roof,"

Anne watched the teenage looking vampire leave the room before looking up at Eric. In Eric, she no longer saw the man that had been so strong since the moment she'd met him. He no longer had the confident smirk on his face, the neutral guard, instead he looked absolutely numb. It killed her. It was as if he was dying in front of her, seeing how broken the man was, the lack of fire and fight in his eyes. It was as if everything he knew was tied to Godric, breaking his confidence and personality.

Eric then turned dull eyes on Anne, but didn't look directly into her eyes. "Please?"

Anne looked up at him before she slowly nodded, slipping her hand into his as he led her out of the room and up to the roof. It felt as if they were going to the funeral of a father and friend… but that seemed to be exactly what it was.


	16. Godric Is Gone

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Season 2 – Godric Is Gone**

* * *

Once Eric and Anne stepped foot onto the roof, Eric released her hand, letting go of the comfort she offered as he approached his maker. Anne stayed back near the door, watching progeny stop a few yards away from his maker, progeny in pain while maker felt serene. She could feel the utter conviction through her bond with Godric, the feeling that he had decided that this was the time and this was how he would leave, burning away his sins as he looked upon the sun one last time.

"You can't do this," Eric told Godric instantly, coming to stand before him. "You can't meet the true death. You _must_ live,"

"Two thousand years is enough,"

"I can't accept this," Eric told him angrily. "It's insanity,"

"Our _existence_ is insanity," Godric argued back before looking over his shoulder at Eric. "We do not belong here,"

"_But we are here_!"

"It is not right. _We_ are not right,"

"You taught me there is no right and wrong… only survival or death,"

Godric shrugged. "I told a lie, as it turns out,"

"I will keep you alive by force," Eric threatened, stepping up to Godric.

"Even if you could… why would you be so cruel?"

This question seemed to flood Eric with realization and broke him completely, letting his mask fall away completely to reveal blood tears oozing from his eyes. "Godric, gör det inte," (Godric, don't do it.) Eric begged, his voice breaking painfully with emotion.

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss," (There are centuries of faith and love between us.)

"What are they saying?" Sookie asked, suddenly appeared beside Anne from downstairs, looking between a content Godric and a broken, crying Eric Northman.

"Snälla. Snälla!" (Please. Please!) Eric begged, dropping to his knees as he sobbed openly at his maker's feet. "Snälla, Godric," (Please, Godric.)

"If you cannot understand, then you do not know of emotion," Anne told her.

"Far. Bror. Son," (Father. Brother. Son.) Godric told them, just like the first time they had met, a sob racking Eric's body at the words. "Let me go,"

Eric slowly straightened as he grew quiet, a new determination in his eyes as he did so. "I will not let you die alone,"

"Yes. You will," Godric told him without any doubt. Eric's last course of action thrown to the wind, Eric dropped his head again and started to cry. Godric reached forward and placed his hand upon Eric's neck and making Eric look him in the eye. "As your maker… I command you,"

After a long moment, these words forced Eric to his feet and to slowly step away from Godric, his feet dragging as he moved. Eventually, rescind to his maker's fate and knowing that he would not be able to join him, Eric turned as he felt Anne's delicate hand slip into his.

"I will stay with him… as long as it takes," Sookie told him to which Eric nodded though his eyes never left Anne's sad blue ones.

"We will not leave him," Anne told him softly.

Anne's eyes remained locked with Eric's as he nodded and remained on him even as he looked away from her and walked back inside. Only when the door shut did Anne's sad eyes turn to the ancient vampire before her, following Sookie as she approached Godric first, his eyes focused on the coming sunrise. He was waiting for the sun, something he hadn't seen for himself in over two thousand years and Anne knew without a doubt that he was ready to meet it once again, like old friends.

"It will not take long," he told the girls as he heard their approach. "Not at my age,"

"Is there anything we can say?" Anne asked as she walked up beside Sookie. "_Anything_?"

"You know there is nothing. This is what I want," Godric told her with a small smile before his eyes turned to Sookie. "Do you believe in God?"

She nodded.

"If you are right, how will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish," Sookie told him without doubt. "God forgives,"

"I do not deserve it,"

"The fact that you believe, without question, that you do not deserve forgiveness means that you deserve it more than anyone," Anne told him, her eyes growing warm. "No king is more deserving of a kingdom than a man that worries for the worst of his subjects,"

Godric just sighed before looking to Anne. "You will care for him? Eric,"

Anne laughed. "This is what you ask of me, my friend? You know how he is,"

Godric was silent for a long moment as his eyes watched a tearful Anne. "Do not blame him, Anne, for what he cannot express," he told her softly. "He loves you… and through our bond I know you care for him and you understand him better than most. Please take care of him,"

Anne felt a tear drop down her cheek as she blinked. "I promise, mellon-nin," (my friend.)

Godric nodded at her before he felt the warmth on his skin that was turning to pain, a pain that he yearned for as he turned to see the light on the horizon.

"Are you very afraid?" Sookie asked.

"No," Godric chuckled, happiness radiating through his bond with Anne. "No, I am fully of joy,"

"But the pain…"

"I _want _to burn,"

Sookie nodded, her eyes growing moist. "Well, I'm afraid for you,"

Godric bowed his head to her before his eyes looked to Anne, feeling the pain and sadness through their bond before his eyes spotted something. "Andromeda with me at the end crying Elven tears… shed only when there is loss of life or beauty,"

"And in my eyes, I see both being lost from the world," Anne told him, her voice breaking as her body shook. "If you die, the world will be poorer for it,"

Godric slowly stepped forward until he place his hands on either side of her head, gently pulling her toward him until his lips met her forehead. When he stepped away from her, he smiled a smile of true happiness at her. "Two thousand years and I can still be surprised… In this, I see God. Namarie, mellon-nin," (Farewell, my friend.)

"Lothron erulissë Valar berio," (May the grace of the Valar protect you.) Anne breathed to him, smiling at her oldest friend through her tears.

Both women watched as Godric turned away from them, turning to the sun as it came over the horizon. Godric opened his arms to it, as if to embrace the light like old friends as he became awash with hot blue flames before he faded into dust. In that instant, Anne and Godric's blood bond burned away with him and leaving her alone yet again as she watched the sunrise with Sookie.

"You should check on, Eric," Sookie told Anne, pulling away after a long moment, wiping at her eyes. "I would but I promised Bill,"

"Do not worry, Sookie," Anne told her with a nod, wiping away her tears. "I should be the one to go talk to him. I knew Godric and I think I know what to say,"

Anne could feel his pain and sadness through their bond; she knew that he knew that his maker was gone. The feelings coming from him curled in her stomach and seeped into her bones, bringing warmth to her eyes as again even though she knew no tears would fall.

Sookie and Anne nodded to each other before the two young women went back into the vampire hotel, neither of them feeling quite the same people as they'd been when they had stepped foot on the roof.

The two women moved down the halls in silence until they reached their doors. Sookie the hotel room she shared with Bill and went inside without a second thought, wanting to be with the man she loved. Anne on the other hand, stood outside the door opposite Sookie's, eyeing the slightly ajar door.

Anne wasn't sure whether or not she would be welcome in Eric's room or even if she _should be_ in Eric's room with him in such a state. But she eventually decided to enter, knowing that at least on some level he needed someone right now, leading Anne to slowly push open Eric's door.

She quietly stood in the doorway as her eyes searched the silent room, finding her vampire sitting on his bed. He was hunched over as he just sat there, staring at the wall blindly in his dull contentment. Silent tears were still falling down his face, some having even dropped down to his black shirt, drying on the black material.

She came to stand beside him, watching him carefully but when he didn't make any more that he knew that she was there, she spoke.

"Eric?"

"Godric is gone,"

Anne could almost feel the tears returning to her eyes at his broken statement, seeing him with none of the overstated confidence that he always portrayed. The sight of such an emotionally compromised Eric Northman breaking Anne's heart, as if she were watching the sun's powerful rays suddenly grow cold. She couldn't help but slowly sink down until she was sitting on the bed, sitting close beside him, placing a hand over his clasped ones.

"I am sorry, Eric,"

"I couldn't…" he began before his body shook and he dropped his head, another tear oozing from the inner corner of his eye. "I was too weak to save him,"

"No," Anne told him firmly. "You were not,"

Eric did not acknowledge that Anne had said anything. This made her frown at him and reach a hand up to touch his cheek, turning his head so that he was forced to look at her. It took him a moment to completely focus on her, his eyes foggy until the finally seemed to see her blue eyes looking at him.

"Eric, you were not too weak to save Godric," Anne repeated to him, hoping to make him understand. "There was nothing you could have done to dissuade him from his goal. This is what Godric wanted for himself. He felt that his time had ended on this earth. He wanted to be at peace,"

Eric didn't speak, just stared at her until she let her hand slowly drop from his face back to her lap. She wasn't sure if she had made it clear to him, if he understood or even if he'd been listening to her as she spoke. But it didn't really matter.

"You should sleep,"

"I can't," he told her, turning his head away from her.

She simply nodded. "I know,"

Anne stood and headed to the still open door, thinking that maybe it was time for her to leave him be. She knew he needed time to process what had happened, why it had happened, what it meant to him and what it would mean to him in the future. She didn't want to encroach any more than she already had. If he needed his time alone she would give it to him.

However, just as she was reaching a hand towards the doorknob, she was spun around and cornered, the door banging closed with the force of her body hitting it. Her heart was hammering in her chest with fear as she looked up into Eric's face, unsure of what was happening. Had he decided to go on a killing spree to make himself feel better and wanted to start with her? Had he decided that she was no longer worth keeping around? Maybe he thought that draining her would be more fun than keeping her alive?

"Eric… let me go,"

It was more of a desperate plea than an order. It certainly held none of her usual power and confidence, she just felt scared and shaky, her eyes glued to his. She knew that if he wanted her dead, there was nothing she could do to convince him otherwise.

But that didn't seem to be his intention.

His hand caressed her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone as his eyes examined her. It felt as if he was seeing her for the first time, every inch of her face somehow interesting him in a way that it hadn't before. He was gentle with her, far gentler than she thought he could be with anyone or anything in his grasp. The only place he touched her was the hand against her face, touching her and dusting over her jawline. Anne kept very, very still under his hand, unsure of what he would do next. The normal Eric may have been cruel, sarcastic and angry… but this new side to Eric was unpredictable.

"Don't go, Anne," he whispered closing his eyes. "Don't leave me too,"

Anne was surprised by his words, pained by how raw he felt.

So she nodded, allowing to pull her back over to the bed with him. She didn't fight him when he pulled her close to him, letting her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched her forehead. She felt his lips travel from her forehead to her temple and from her temple on until his lips touched the corner of her mouth. She felt his hand beneath her chin, raising her head until she opened her eyes and looked into his sad ones, communicating everything she needed to know. Eric had lost his maker and he needed comfort- in the form of blood and sex- and he wanted it from her.

And strangely enough, that was what Anne was willing to give him.

Eric kissed her and that was all it took for his restraint to go out the metaphorical window. He gently pushed her back until she was laid out beneath him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one leg hitched up around his hip to bring him closer still. Her body, which felt like it had been numb for so long, came alive as Eric's hands roamed up her body, making her gasp against his lips in surprise.

All of the sudden her phone started going off and Eric growled, ducking his head down into her neck and kissing her as he reached his hand into her butt pocket and threw her phone across the room angrily. Anne might have cared considering it was probably the High Elf and it sounded like her phone broke, but when Eric was paying this kind of attention to her, she could care less.

Their mouths came back together desperately before his tongue slipped into her mouth, feeling and tasting her, fighting with her for dominance. A primal growl escaped his lips as he felt her legs wrapping around his waist again and felt her body arcing up against him, molding itself against him, her hand blazing a hot trail down his front. It came to a stop at the edge of his pants, taking a hold of the edge of his shirt before ripping it up his front, trying to pull it over his head without losing contact with his lips. He let go of her to pull off his shirt before literally ripping hers, the front being ripped in two to reveal her black bra. She removed her arms from the confines of her shirt and hoodie, hooking her arm around his neck and pulled him down toward her again.

In a flash of movement that he hadn't expected, Eric was suddenly on his back, Anne straddling him as she looked down at him. She was smiling at him, this being the first and probably last time she would be looking down at him. The smile through Eric for a loop, his face a little dazed as he looked up at her, turned on by this forceful side of Anne. She swooped down at kissed him forcefully, her hands on his face while he gripped her hips, pulling him down against him.

Eric's hands were demanded more of her, shoving the bra up her chest to massage her breasts, making her gasp when he pinched her painfully. Anne pulled away from him as the sting of pain shot through her chest, a gasp of surprise pulled from her as Eric rolled them back over so that he was over her again. As she looked up at him, a bit of the old Eric shined through as he smirked at her annoyed expression, kissing her to keep her from complaining.

As things continued, it was rough but not all together painful but definitely pleasurable as clothing disappeared and more became accessible to both parties.

It was when he pulled away again that she let out an involuntary whimper, only to watch as a small bit of Eric's old self flashed in his eyes again as his fangs extended, silently asking her for permission to take her. In response, Anne leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him and only a second later she felt the sharp stab of his fangs in her neck and strangely… she liked it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, readers. I would REALLY like to know what you thought about this chapter, I.E. when Godric died, the interaction between Anne and Eric, the sex-ish scene between the two. What did you think? Did you like? Was it too much? Not enough? Was there a favorite line or part you had? Please tell me in the review box.**

**Thank you.**


	17. Night Terrors

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Season 2 – Night Terrors**

* * *

Eric was laid out across his bed dead to the world, his lower half covered by the tangled blankets and sheet. His arm was reached out across the bed, resting heavily on the hip of the figure beside him. Anne was still with him, her head resting against one of the few pillows left on the bed, her long hair tangled from sex. That was something that her dream had gotten right about Eric, he liked tangling his fingers in her hair.

Anne watched him, taking in his calm expression in sleep. It was strange to see his face utterly emotionless, and not in the painful or angry way he seemed to employ every once in a while. It wasn't near as frightening or painful as it looked earlier that day, it was simply peaceful. Everything fell away from him until he seemed content. She'd give anything to see Eric when he was human.

Anne sighed, pulling the blanket up as far as it could go as she closed her eyes to sleep.

When Anne opened her eyes again, she was in the middle of a forest, far too thick and lush to be any forest that was around in the world today. Anne also happened to recognize the series of trees and plants as the forest she used to run through when she was a small Elfing, long gone now that humans had taken over the earth. It was as beautiful as she remembered, every leaf and twig perfectly as she remembered it.

Anne walked through the forest until she reached the edge of the forest, appearing on a cliff overlooking the sea, the North Sea. Anne knew it from the look and the smell, not only from her own experiences but from Eric's memories that now floated in her head. Though Anne knew that her forest was nowhere near Eric's home in reality, the salty frozen smell was clear and perfect. She couldn't have been anywhere else. Anne continued on until she reached the very edge of the cliff, sitting down on the edge to look out at the water.

"_Anne_?"

She looked up to see Eric walking towards her, his long body sauntering up to her.

"_Are we dreaming_?"

She nodded. "_It is because we've now traded blood. The blood bond is fresh between us_,"

"_This has never happened to me before_,"

"_That's because you have never had an Elf. This is why I did not want to have a blood bond_,"

"_And because of what happened when the blood bond was made_?"

Anne frowned, turning away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. Silence passed between the two of them, leaving time for thought and exploration.

"_I don't remember a green forest next to the North Sea_,"

Anne sighed. "_That would be my home. It is called Underhill, a place that is nowhere and everywhere, another dimension_," she explained to him, though she knew he already knew. "_I have not been among my people in a long time or have seen our realm in centuries… It is beautiful_," Anne smiled, her eyes growing glossy as she looked out over the water. "_I miss the trees that used to stretch for miles, the feeling of being safe and the energy of the world that was still pure. I miss the way the air smelled before the Industrial Revolution, before humans ruined things. I miss walking in the moonlight and knowing where every root was because I could feel the world before I approached it. I miss hearing my sisters laughing near the brook and my brothers practicing arrows and my mother play the lyre to my father as he told me old stories_," Anne blinked and looked up at Eric, finding that she'd been telling Eric Northman very personal things, but also finding that his mask was gone. "_I saw a lot of your past… something I wish I had never seen_,"

"_Like_?"

"_What happened with your family_," Anne whispered.

She could hear him growling even from this distance, and she could feel his vulnerability, anger and pain in her chest. Anne didn't bother giving him anymore attention, turning to look back out over the water. However, after a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming toward her until she could see Eric sitting down beside her, not looking at her either, just looking out at the water.

"_I saw some things about you too, _Andromeda,"

"_Oh_?"

"_Like about your brother_," Eric looked over at Anne when she didn't speak. "_I'm sorry_,"

Anne's frown deepened.

Eric wasn't sure what else to say when Anne was suddenly gone. He looked around in shock until he spotted her below him, falling into the waves. He stared as she met them with a happy cry. He knew that those waves were not warm in the slightest and therefore found it odd when she reappeared from the water smiling up at him.

"_Join me_!"

"_I may be dead but I'd rather not freeze_,"

Anne shook her head. "_It is not cold. I promise_,"

"_I don't believe you_,"

Anne laughed at him before she splashed him, catching him by surprise. The water hit his chest but it did not take his breath away the way he thought it might. It was surprisingly warm.

"_I told you_," Anne smiled.

Eric watched her dive deeper into the water, looking like more of a mermaid than an Elf as she made her home in the water. He found her amusing and felt like joining her except for the fact that the water was freezing. Except that the water that he'd felt on his skin had been warm. Could dreams change the temperature of the North Sea?

Anne came back up to the surface and frowned at him. "_Are you afraid, Viking_?"

Thoroughly challenged, Eric pushed off the side of the cliff and plunged into the water. As she'd told him, the water wasn't cold but was actually warm, almost like bath water instead of ice water. It warmed his skin as he came to the surface, coming face to face with Anne just before she splashed him. Eric sputtered as Anne swam for the beach that had suddenly replaced the cliff. He swam after her, ready for revenge as he caught her around the waist just as she reached the shore. He heaved her up onto his shoulder as she shrieked in surprise, gripping his shoulder desperately as he threw her. She hit the water again, disappearing beneath the surface for a second before shooting up from the waves, coughing and sputtering.

She frowned at him as he smirked. "_J__ä__vel_," (Bastard.)

Eric's laughter rivaled the sounds of the waves.

Anne stood, kicking her foot and sending a large spray of salt water up and into Eric's face. It cut his laughter short and brought a frown to his face before he bent down and splashed her back. It began an epic water battle and cursing war between the two, both of them running along the shore kicking water at each other. It came to a stop when Eric froze, bringing a confused look to Anne's face.

"_What_?"

"_Who is that_?"

Anne frowned as she turned to Eric, follow to where his eyes led. At the edge of the forest stood a man, he looked the same age Anne did, his flawless face as pale as the moon against the frame of his dark, heavy hair. His tall body was fluid even in stillness, his limbs were smooth and strong, skin luminous as a pearl. The only truly odd thing about the man was his ears and his eyes; his ears pointed and long against the side of his head while his eyes were completely green, no whites to speak of.

Anne stared in shock. "_That… that is my brother_,"

Eric looked between the two. He could see the similarities even with how otherworldly the man looked. They both had the same thick dark hair, had some of the same facial features, even had the same type of lean body. He watched as Anne ran to the man, coming to a stop a few feet from him, her eyes wide as she looked him over, seeming to not be sure if he was there or not.

"_Toron_?" (Brother?)

"_Mae govannen, Seler_," (Hello, Sister.)

Anne smiled, her whole body seeming to glow as she hugged the man to her, not seeming to notice that he didn't hug her back. "_Im harya vanwa le sië beika_," (I have missed you so much.)

The man smiled darkly, pushing her away from him gently by her shoulders. Once she was had let him go, he gripped her neck roughly, cutting off her oxygen as he looked deep into her eyes. His green eyes darkened to black orbs and his teeth sharpened to tiny razors, his skin no longer luminous with light, but glowing with a dark hue.

"_**Le innas gurth**_," (You will die.) he hissed into her face.

"_Avo na. __Ae le câr 'ell,__ Toron! Ba_!" (Do not. Please, Brother! No!) Anne choked out.

He simply smiled, leaning into her. "_**Nin, **__**seler**__**, n**__**aa thalion**_," (My sister, be brave.)

A force hit them both from the side, ripping Anne from her brother's grasp. When everything settled, Anne found herself in Eric's arms, his teeth bared at the Elf. Her brother just seemed amused, egging Eric on with his smile.

"_**Tula ar' dagor nin, 'ksher**_!" (Come and fight me, demon!)

Anne could feel Eric's intent, instantly latching on to his arm. "_Eric, do not_!"

"_Why not_?" he growled.

"_He will kill you_," Anne told him truthfully, getting a disbelieving look from Eric. But she knew that her brother was devour Eric, hurt him in a way that would last even when Eric woke up from his sleep. Instead of allowing this, Anne placed her hands on either side of Eric's face, looking him in the eyes. "_Lostavo_," (_Awake_.)

Eric seemed shocked, instantly fading away from the dream land.

"_**Efthel. Ho Irma harya uma dago manka ho harya uma merna ar'**_," (Smart. He would have been drained if he had been allowed to stay.) the Elf smiled as he paced along the edge of the forest, seeming amused. "_**A man san' gurthelleth mankoi a' noston en ho**_," (A deliciously old vampire by the scent of him.)

"_Le innas u mathon ho_," (You will not touch him.)

"_**Berio en a' gurthelleth, Seler**_?" (Protective of a vampire, Sister?)

"_Toron. Mankoi_?" (Brother. Why?)

He stopped, a dark smile on his face. "_**Because I can. Our parents, the Elders, all of the Elves… they never understood how much power we could accumulate if we went Dark. They didn't understand that it isn't truly that we become Dark when we kill… we become power. We become the opposite of those faeries that have nearly driven the Fae into extinction. With the Dark power, we could end those faeries so easily. We could end the vampires. We could bring light to the darkness**_,"

"_At the expense of who we are_?" Anne challenged. "_You killed our parents, Brother_,"

He shrugged. "_**A sacrifice**_,"

"_A sacrifice for what? Their death was senseless murder_," Anne bit at him, feeling her eyes grow warm as she stepped toward him. "_You killed our parents! I lost everything that day. I lost my mother, my father, my brother and my best friend_,"

Emotion flashed across her brother's face before it disappeared and he laughed. "_**You lost nothing, Andromeda. Our parents were **_**nothing**_**. If anything you gained more as I became more**_,"

"_You became a monster_," Anne snarled.

His expression curled into something dark and angry at her words. "_**Fine**_,"

He suddenly appeared before her, faster than any vampire could have accomplished, his face bearing down on her. She stumbled back away from him in surprise and fear just as a sword pierced her heart. She gasped in pain, her eyes wide as she looked down at the curved sword that disappeared into her chest. He was laughing at her, leaning in to kiss her on her forehead like he used to when she was little.

"**Good night, little sister**,"

Anne jumped, waking herself up with a start as she gasped for air, her hands clutching at her chest. Hands grabbed her face, were forcing her to see something, jerking around to try and get her attention. But she couldn't pay attention to them though, she was too busy trying to drag in air as she lay dying from being stabbed in the chest.

"Anne! Anne! What is it?"

"-chest-" Anne gasped. "-stabbed-"

Eric frowned, forcing her hands away from her naked chest. "Anne, you're fine! There's no blood. You aren't hurt!"

Anne couldn't understand it… he'd stabbed her.

"Anne, breathe, damn it! You're fine!"

Anne took one deep breath and suddenly realized that her chest didn't hurt. She shot up in bed, narrowly missing hitting Eric, and stared down at her unblemished chest. Nowhere was there a gaping wound, only blood from Eric's earlier feeding during their sex. Anne took another deep breath and fell back against her pillow.

"What the fuck was that?"

Anne frowned, sitting up again so that she could get out of bed, gathering up the remains of her clothes so that she could leave. "Nothing,"

"_Anne_?"

Eric's voice nearly made Anne stop completely and tell him… but she couldn't. "It is nothing, Eric. I am sorry I brought this on you. I will leave once I-" Anne was suddenly spun around, her back hitting a wall hard. Eric's arm had her braced up against the wall, keeping her from moving as he glared down at her, almost all of his old self back now as he flared down at her. She wasn't nearly as frightened anymore, though her heart was beating fast.

"You will _not_ leave until I _say_ you can," Eric growled at her, eyes angry. "Now tell me. What. The fuck. Was. That?"

"These are matters that do not involve you,"

"They don't _involve me_?" Eric laughed bitterly into her face, making her wince. "I was just inside a dream with an Elf when her brother showed up and tried to kill her. When I woke up, you were dying in bed next to me. I think I'm _fucking_ involved, Anne,"

She frowned at him. "You do not know how dangerous this all is. For you, for me, for my kind… even your kind as well. My brother has become dangerously powerful over the years," Anne sighed, her body sagging against the pressure of his arm. "I have been incredibly lax in both my and Sookie's involvement with vampires. My job is to protect Sookie and I have done a very poor job. If the Council truly knew how deep Sookie was in with vampires, they'd kill her to tie up loose ends. You'd lose your telepath,"

"And you?"

Anne frowned. "I will be lucky if I return to Bon Temps and do not find a Fae in my home with the intention to kill me. I have become almost useless to the Council. I have already failed them before with previous charges, I have divulged secrets to vampires, became bonded with them, allowed myself to become compromised," If Anne could have been crying, she would have in that moment. "You have killed me, Eric Northman,"

"Your politics sound harsher than ours,"

Anne laughed, more of a bark than a humorous laugh. "No… but it leaves us no room for error,"

"What can you do now?"

"Beg for forgiveness… hope they exile me… disappear before they can kill me,"

"You _will not_ die,"

Anne raised an eyebrow at him. "And who will save me from their wrath? You, Mr. Northman?"

This seemed to catch him by surprise, forcing him to back away from her a few steps. He didn't seem to realize what he'd been implying when he'd said that. He seemed to roll the thought over in his head as she stood there watching him.

Before he could say anything, Anne snatched up the last of her clothes and left his room. She ducked into the hall and slammed her door behind her before anyone could spot her running around naked… or leaving Eric's room.


	18. Welcome to Bon Temps

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Season 2 – Welcome Back to Bon Temps **

* * *

Anne startled awake when she heard Sookie banging on her hotel room door. Anne slowly crawled of her bed, groaning from the dull headache that was banging against her temple like a mild hangover. Once she heard Sookie go back into her own hotel room Anne went into the bathroom and leaned on the sink as she took in her appearance with a bit of shock. Her hair looked like a bush on top of her head and her skin was paler than usual, especially in comparison to the large amount of blood that was covering her body from various fang bites. Anne groaned and hoped that she could hide them and keep them hid from Sookie until they healed up. Elves may have an accelerated healing rate but she couldn't heal overnight. So Anne quickly took a shower before changing something that could hide all five fang bites, mostly focusing on the ones on her neck, shoulder and wrist. Once she was in some clothes she went to Sookie who was glad to see her, asking where she'd been.

"Doing stuff,"

They ended up taking a flight home an hour later, Bill, Sookie and Jason wanting to get home as soon as possible. Anne didn't mind, it would get her away from Eric so that she wouldn't have to answer any of his questions or be the target for his ridicule when he went back to normal. However, when they got back to Bon Temps they all found that something wasn't right; the whole town was destroyed, everyone was acting crazy, and they all had big black bug eyes. They all immediately went to Bill's house, not bothering to go home but just rather stay together until they figured everything out.

"This is Jason Stackhouse. Just wanna let y'all know a couple of folks got hit by a car up on the square, but they- they ran off," Jason was saying, glancing out the window as Anne helped Bill step out of his coffin. "Oh, and if someone could call me back and tell me if we've been attacked by terrorists of what-" Jason glanced down at his phone before snapping it shut. "Fucking answering machine at the sheriff's office,"

"Bill, there's something seriously wrong in Bon Temps," Sookie told Bill as the driver carted the to-go coffin out of their house and quickly drove off. "I can feel it,"

"It is the same dark energy I have been feeling for months," Anne spoke up. "And it is the same energy that I felt the night that Sookie got attacked. I think-"

"Well…" Everyone looked up to see Maxine, Hoyt's mother, standing in the doorway of Jessica's room, smiling down at them with crazy hair and big black saucer eyes. "If it ain't the vampire and his vampire lover,"

"Oh, there's those fucking eyes again," Jason murmured, his eyes on the woman as she strutted down the stairs.

"Mother, come back here!" Hoyt yelled as he and Jessica suddenly appeared, chasing after his mother before Jessica spotted everyone in the entry hall.

"Oh, thank God, you're home. She's gone totally bat-shit,"

"What the devil-?"

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear," Jessica interrupted Bill instantly.

"First I thought it was just a bad reaction to her diet pills," Hoyt explained as he tried and failed to block his mother from coming down the stairs. "But practically the whole town's got these eyes,"

"How long has she been like this?" Bill asked.

"Since last night,"

"And I will be for as long as it takes for Him to get His offering," Maxine told them.

"That sounds fucking fucked up," Jason murmured, making Anne smack his arm. "Ow!"

"She's been on about Sam, how they're gonna offer him to god,"

"Why don't you offer yourself up to me, Jason Stackhouse?" Maxine asked, getting Jason's attention as she strutted up to him. "You dirty little monkey,"

Anne stepped up to help Jason as Maxine went in to kiss him but the instant Maxine saw Anne she started shrieking, her black eyes going wide with fear. Maxine then ran back up the stairs and hid behind her son, tugging at his sleeve as she peaked around him at Anne. When Anne's eyes met Maxine's, Maxine shrieked and ducked behind him again.

"Mama? What is it?"

"Get it away from me, Hoyt! It's too bright! It's so bright!"

"Maybe she was taken over by Gremlins," Jason murmured, getting him another smack on the arm from Anne. "Hey, now! Why is she running away from you, Anne?"

"I have no idea,"

Sookie frowned again. Anne knew why but didn't want to say it in front of everyone.

"Do you know what's taken over the town?" Bill asked.

"Not yet," Anne told him before turning to Jessica and Hoyt. "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

"Yes, um," Hoyt began. "She thinks God is coming and then everybody's at Merlotte's so they can catch Sam and take him over to Maryann's,"

"Maryann's?" Sookie asked. "Where's that?"

"Well, umm… You're house,"

"What?"

"Yeah," Maxine grinned, straightening from behind Hoyt. "They're gonna rip that boy open and serve him up like barbecue,"

"Hoyt, has anything been attacked by something with claws?"

Hoyt thought about it. "I heard Arlene say that that poor woman you found in Andy's car had her back scratched up pretty bad. And I also heard somebody say that Daphne had some kind of weird scar on her back,"

"The new waitress at Merlotte's?"

"There's a new waitress at Merlotte's?" Jason asked, suddenly at attention.

"We should talk to her," Bill told Sookie.

"She's dead," Hoyt informed them. "She had her heart cut out like the other one,"

"I'm going over to Merlotte's," Jason suddenly exclaimed, heading for the door. "I'm gonna find out what the hell is happening on my turf. I ain't about to sit back and let monsters destroy my town,"

"Jason, this would be one of those times to use your head," Sookie spoke up.

"Oh, I am," Jason told her, turning away from the door. "I ain't never been so clear in my whole life. This here is the war I've been training for,"

"Jason-"

"He can take care of himself," Bill interrupted her. "We've seen that,"

Sookie nodded before she pulled Jason into a tight hug. "You be careful, you hear? Drive your car straight up to Merlotte's get inside as fast as you can, and do not go into the woods by yourself,"

"I won't,"

"I mean it,"

"I know," Jason nodded, kissing her on the forehead before heading out.

After a second Sookie suddenly turned to Hoyt, realizing something; "And where's Tara?"

"She's been partying pretty had over at Mary-" Hoyt started before Sookie suddenly grabbed her purse and Hoyt realized what he'd said. "It's just something that people say; 'Party over at Maryann's,'"

"I gotta get over there," Sookie told Bill.

"After you," Bill nodded, opening the door for her.

"I am coming as well," Anne told Bill, pulling her purse strap over her shoulder. "I might be able to get a better grasp on what has taken over the town,"

Bill nodded and the three of them got into Sookie's car and drove over to what used to be Sookie's house. When they arrived, each of them were hit by a bit of shocked and horrified awe. The house was covered in dirt, vines and candles, no longer the house that Sookie knew from childhood. There was also a gigantic shrine in the front yard, made up of branches, flowers and meat, stinking up the car even before the doors were opened.

"What in God's name?" Bill murmured as he helped Anne out of the car.

"I do not think God has been here since Sookie left,"

Together, the three of them walked in to Sookie's house to find that the inside was ten times worse than the outside. The walls were covered with dirt and vines that crawled up the walls, candles and various plants lying around and on the surfaces of every table were bones and different herbs. Bill looked around the first floor while Sookie called out for Tara, Anne staying in the entry hall and focusing on the type of energy that the house was giving off, shaking and shivering as the energy tried to sink into her pores and take her over.

"Lafayette, where is Tara?" Sookie asked into her phone, eyeing Anne as she started to shiver and whimper. "I'm here in what used to be my living room … Is Tara okay? … Be right there," Sookie grabbed Anne's hand, making her open her eyes and started heading for the door, Bill on their heels when they came face to face with a tall dark haired woman smiling at them.

"What are you doing in my house?" the woman asked sweetly.

"This is _not_ your house," Sookie bit out at her.

"It is now," the woman smiled, backing the three of them back into the living room.

"I know you," Anne growled, stepping in front of Sookie. "_Maenad_,"

"And what are you?" the woman smiled, reaching up to caress Anne's face. "You are so bright… like a fire in the night…It's very beautiful,"

"Hun," (Bitch.) Anne snapped.

The woman laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"I strongly suggest you remove yourself immediately," Bill told the woman, putting himself between the woman and Anne.

"My, you found yourself quite the specimen," the woman grinned. "Though I daresay there's nothing stopping him from one day leaving you cold,"

"You don't scare me,"

In an instant the woman had Sookie by the throat, pushed up against the wall, Sookie seeing that Anne had been right about the energy from the town being the same as the night that she'd been attacked; it had been this woman in the headdress on the piano that had nearly killed. Bill quickly ripped the woman off of Sookie and threw her to the couch, telling Sookie to run before he sunk his fangs into the woman's neck.

"Bill, don't!"

But it was already too late, Bill was convulsing as the woman held his head against her neck.

"Yes! Ravage me! Ravage me!" the maenad laughed as Anne raced forward, yanking Bill away from her, Sookie grabbing ahold of Bill as he spat up her black dead blood.

"Bill? Bill! What did you do to him?!"

The maenad just laughed, getting up to smile down at Sookie in awe. "What are you?"

"None of your business!" Sookie growled at her, about to shove the maenad away by her face but before she could a light shot from her hands. The maenad seemed to have liked it while the other three people in the room just stared in shock before Sookie helped Bill up. "Let's get out of here,"

"That was fun!" the maenad laughed as Anne helped Sookie get Bill up.

Anne was almost out of the house with Bill and Sookie when she was suddenly yanked back before she got through the door. Anne fell to her knees with a shout, gripping the maenad's hand as she held onto Anne's hair.

"You aren't going anywhere, Missy," the maenad smiled. "I'm sure that _you_ know what she is,"

"Anne!" Sookie yelled, about ready to run back and help her.

"No, Sookie!" Anne yelled, fighting against the maenad's hold. "Get Bill out. Run!"

Anne and the maenad watched as Sookie and Bill drove away, the maenad laughing happily, her other hand touching her face. "It was like nothing I've ever felt," she giggled, pulling Anne along the ground by the hair. "It was like Mother Nature herself was breathing on me,"

"Let me go!"

The maenad shoved her down at the feet of one of her familiars. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Humans' energy? The violence, the lust, the excess, all of it just for me to feed off of. They are my little play things. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Maryann," Eggs smiled. "We love you,"

"See," the maenad grinned before moving to the end of the bed and raising her hands above her head. "And soon, you'll be my little play thing too, and your light will be mine,"

"Over my dead body,"

The maenad smiled. "Maybe… if you're lucky. Eggs, would you show this one to her room? I'll be up in a minute,"

"Of course, Maryann," the man smiled, grabbing Anne by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

"No!" Anne screamed, trying to fight him. "No!"

Eggs jerked her to her feet as they got to the stairs, grabbing her by her upper arms. Anne twisted until she was facing him, opening her mouth as she took a deep breath in. Almost as if in response to her, Eggs opened his mouth to mirror hers. Magically, light and energy left Egg's mouth and entered Anne's as if Anne was drawing it in with just a deep intake of breath. The maenad stared in shock at the exchange, watching as her familiar dropped to the ground unconscious. This left Anne to free to run back down the stairs full of energy now that she was completely full from her feed. However, the maenad was there, looking at Anne with shocked awe similar to what she'd displayed with Sookie.

"What are _you_?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Please review... or copy and paste your favorite line!**


	19. The Ogress

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Season 2 – The Ogress **

* * *

"_What are you?"_

Suddenly the door burst into pieces as a new arrival came crashing into the house, coming to a stop next to the pair of women. Anne looked up at the seemingly unintimidating woman with shocked awe, familiarity hitting her square in the chest as their eyes met. Anne didn't bother being frightened. She recognized this woman instantly as Luka, an ogress and a past lover from several centuries back. Her glamour might have changed over the years but Anne could recognize Luka regardless, even if she wasn't currently being held captive by a craved supernatural being.

But Luca didn't waste any time in punching the maenad clear through into the living room with more strength than she could possibly have, no matter how tall and muscled. The woman then picked Anne up and tucked her against her chest like she was nothing more than a rag doll and ran out of the house with her. They came to a stop just outside of Bill's property, Luka setting her down too fast for Anne to keep her balance. Anne fell backwards and landed on her butt in the dirt, leaving her staring up at Luka from the dirt with wide eyes.

"Luka," Anne breathed, still in a bit of shock. "How are you even here?"

"I've always known when you needed me most, Andromeda,"

Luka reached down and pulled Anne up in one tug, pulling her snug against her body. The elf gasped, providing the opportune moment for Luca to pull her into a searing kiss, tongues and teeth meeting in a battle for dominance. It had been a long time since the two had seen each other and even longer since they'd been together in such a way… but it felt as if nothing had changed. Luka's arms still wrapped around her in an ever tightening grip and controlled the kiss while Anne's merely felt her way along Luka's rough skin, eliciting moans when she rubbed those perfect spots.

"_Well, hello ladies_,"

The two women jerked away from each other in surprise, Luka putting herself between Anne and the vampire protectively. Anne's eyes met Eric's seeing amusement when she could feel anger and jealousy through their bond.

"Andromeda. _Run_,"

"No," Anne whispered, pulling at Luka's arm. "It is alright. He is a friend,"

Eric smiled at the woman separating them, saluting her sarcastically.

"Why is he here?"

"I felt her fear," Eric told her, his eyes on Anne. "Are you alright?"

"She was being held by some crazies at that house. I rescued her," Luka told him, keeping herself between him and Anne. "Andromeda? What does he mean by that?"

"You know what he means by that," Anne hissed at her.

Luka frowned. "Then the Council was right,"

"What do you mean _crazies_?"

"There is a maenad held up at Sookie's house," Anne explained him, partially speaking to Luka as well. "Bill and Sookie got away,"

"And they left you _behind_?"

"It was that or all of us would be under her control," Anne told them both with a bit of annoyance coloring her words. "Now I need to go. Bill was harmed and Sookie will need my help,"

"_No_," both Luka and Eric growled at the same time.

Anne stared at them both, surprised at their reactions. "Both of you have put me in harm's way in the past and yet you care _now_?"

Neither liked her saying that.

"Anne, you can't help Sookie,"

"I need to-"

"No, you don't," Luka interrupted.

"Anne, I will help Sookie if I can," Eric assured her before his face hardened. "But you will stay away from Sookie and her problems until this blows over,"

Anne frowned. "I cannot do that,"

"You _will_ do that,"

"Andromeda," Luka breathed, pulling on Anne's arm to get her attention. "You owe nothing your little charges. Your precious council sent me to kill you-"

"_What_?" Eric growled.

"Leave this place _now_," Luka begged.

"The Council may have forsaken me but I will not leave my charges,"

Luka laughed loudly but it held little humor. "You mean the charges you've ignored because of this one, Andromeda? Or the one you've tried so hard to protect and has gotten you bounty on your head?"

"I will not leave," Anne bit out.

"Then stay in your house," Eric told her. "Lock your doors. Stay inside until this maenad is dead,"

"I'll keep her away," Luka promised, taking Anne's hand in hers.

Eric didn't seem pleased about this but he had no other choice. "Take her home,"

Luka nodded, turning to pick Anne up. Anne frowned, her hard expression making Luka think twice before picking her up again.

"I can walk,"

Eric snorted. "I'll call you, Anne,"

Anne nodded her head before she allowed Luka to lead her out of the graveyard. Eric watched them go until they disappeared completely from his sight, then turning and flying away into the night.

Eric didn't like that he was finding that he was going to lengths to protect Anne and keep her safe. He did things for himself but tonight he was doing things for the Elf that wasn't even his. Eric cared and he didn't like it at all. So Eric decided that as soon as he got back he'd go use that new dancer he hired to get Anne and her mystery woman out of his mind.

An hour later, Anne leaned back against her counter as she waited for Luka's broth to finish warming up. Out in her living room was Luka, waiting for her. Anne dreaded meeting her, knowing that it could be good no matter what happened between had been awkward for the most part, being left alone with a past lover who had been sent to kill her. So, always the polite hostess, Anne had asked if she wanted anything to drink.

They'd been friends once, when Anne had been Luka's protector and Luka had been Anne's charge. Luka had been a young ogress in the depths of an old village outside of Scotland, a place that made it hard to be one of the Fae. Luka had been young, Anne had been lonely. The two had fallen in love with each other, Anne was Luka's first love and Luka was her most cherished lover. They'd been special for each other but it could not last forever.

Anne sighed as the microwave beeped, signaling that the broth was finished.

She got it out of the microwave and stirred it with spoon lazily before she headed out to the living room, stopping at the door when she saw Luka.

Luka was sitting on a rickety rocking chair in the corner of Anne's living room, her body stiff with having had to sit there for so long. She was never one to be able to sit any place too long, she was a creature that was action and movement no matter how stoic she might seem at times.

However, sitting as she was, looking out the window with the moonlight on her skin, was incredibly beautiful to Anne. Luka looks may have been purely a glamour but it was all a testament to the beauty of her mind to create such a look for herself. Short white-blond hair fell in little wisps into her face, often blocking her view and causing her to toss her head. Her body was long and muscular, like a female mechanic or warrior, her arms thick and her stomach smooth but angular. Her eyes were probably the least striking thing about Luka, but the only thing that stayed true about her real appearance. They were large grey-green eyes, the color almost having its own texture whenever she let her eyes fall on someone.

And oh was she beautiful to Anne.

"Here is your broth,"

Luka looked up at Anne as she walked into the room, steaming mug in her hand. She smiled kindly and accepted it, blowing at it as Anne sat in the seat closest to her.

"Thank you,"

"Now are you going to tell me why you are here?"

Luka frowned, putting down her cup before she even got a sip. "You've betrayed the Council, Andromeda. They will not stand for it,"

"I have not betrayed them,"

"You have bites all over you," Luka told her, her nose tilting up in the air as she eyed several of the spot where Anne ached from the healing bites. "I can smell the dried blood,"

"That has nothing to do with this," Anne snapped.

"You are in the grips of demons, Andromeda," Luka told her harshly, standing from her seat to walk the length of her living room, needing space before she could face Anne again. "They already know that you've fallen to the vampires. This is the single worst thing that could occur in in their world. The fact that one of theirs has fallen to the wills of a vampire makes it inexpressibly terrible. The fact that it's their most prized and trusted warrior makes it enough for their heads to explode,"

"I have done nothing wrong-" Anne stopped with the look Luka gave her, forcing her to start over and speak the truth. "I have done everything I could with what I have,"

"They think you're turning into your brother, Andromeda,"

This truly made Anne's expression grow dark. "I would _never_-"

"I know, love. But they don't," Luka told her, walking back over to stand in front of her. "They were profoundly disturbed when last I spoke to them. They don't know where you have gone,"

Anne frowned, pushing past Luka as she stood, walking over to the fireplace. It wasn't lit but she felt better next to it, as if it would offer her warmth as she felt frozen inside. She'd lost everything to her precious Earth, her charges, the Council that she served. Now she was going to be hunted down by the Fae that had once been her friends… all because of vampires and faeries.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No,"

"Then… thank you for taking such a risk,"

Anne turned as she heard Luka approach her, the smile making her feel better as Luka took her hands in hers. "We were lovers once, Andromeda… we're lovers still. I won't let anyone harm you,"

Her words made Anne's stomach flip and warm… but she knew she didn't want it.

"Andromeda," Luka breathed, drawing even closer. "I want it back. All of it… You were always more to me. I want to be with you, love,"

Anne frowned. "Luka-"

"What do you say? We could run away together. There is nothing left for you here. I can take you with me and we can be together. Always,"

"But that is not me, Luka," Anne argued, pulling her hands away from her. "I still care for people, humans, the Fae… even vampires. Something is happening around here and I cannot run away from it no matter how smart it would be. I cannot run to save myself when I know I can do more good here,"

Luka raised an eyebrow at her, a cocky move that reminded Anne of Eric. "And what if I force you to come with me?"

"You could not if you tried,"

"I _will_,"

Anne shook her head, a bit of amusement pulling at the corners of her lips. "I am more powerful than you, Luka. You know this despite all of your strength,"

Luka frowned. She knew she could not hold her own against Anne.

"And I cannot leave,"

"You've failed, Andromeda!" Luka exclaimed, desperate to make Anne see, gripping her upper arms as she shook her. "You've failed your charges and you've failed the Council. It's the end for you. Let me make you safe with me,"

"I am a protector, Luka. Let me be that to Sookie… but I will not leave,"

Luka let Anne go, tears warming the ogress's eyes. "Not even for me?"

Anne felt like crying but refused to allow the sensation to come over her. "I loved you, Luka… but we can no longer be together. We were first for each other. I was your first love and you were my most cherished lover and friend. No more, no less,"

"I love you, Andromeda," Luka argued more harshly than she should have, her breathing harsh and her shoulders hunched. "We loved each other once… I _still _love you. I love you. I want you, Andromeda,"

Anne shook her head, reaching forward to touch Luka's cheek, caressing the rough skin with her gentle touch. As soon as their skin touched, Luka seemed to calm, her eyes falling shut as her head leaned into Anne's hand. It was like it had always been with them, but they both knew it could never be the same between them, not after all these years.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, Luka," Anne breathed, watching as Luka's eyes opened to look down at her. "But you have to move on… because I already have,"

Anne dropped her hand from Luka's face and stepped around her to leave. But before Anne could take more than two steps, she was turned around and kissed harshly. She allowed it only because she didn't want to hurt Luka any more than she already had. But as the kiss continued, Anne began to care less and less about stopping the kiss. She'd missed this.

They pulled away from each other and pressed their foreheads together.

"No…" Luka smiled, breathing hard. "I don't think you have,"

Their mouths met again roughly, tongue and teeth as the two moved against each other.

Luka's hands were harsh and demanding, tugging her shirt up and lifting her legs up around her waist at the same time. Anne's back hit a wall hard, ripping her lips from Luka's harshly, allowing Luka to continue kissing down Anne's neck, forcing the turtle neck off of her neck.

Anne gasped when Luka's mouth touched over one of Eric's many bite marks.

Luka pulled away, eyes hard as she pulled at the bandages on Anne's neck, revealing the perfectly round, perfectly spaced wounds. "They thought this would happen,"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Anne challenged, tilting her head up as she looked up at Luka.

It was utterly silent as Luka thought it over in her mind, deliberating and thinking over her choices in this moment. Leave? Stay? Kill her Andromeda?

"Nothing," Luka whispered. "Not tonight,"

Luka's mouth returned to Anne's neck, bringing a shock of pain Anne hadn't been expecting but it faded when Luka's ministrations overshadowed everything else.

Luka's sides tingled as Anne's hands slid up her sides, Luka's body arching and her breath gasping in response to Anne's clever fingers. Luka didn't mind one bit about Anne's enticing teasing because this was where she'd had missed being. Luka sighed contently as Anne's fingers dancing on the edges of her t-shirt until they slipped under, pushing her shirt all the way up to her bra, the material bunching around Anne's wrists.

In response, Luka's mouth returned to Anne's at the same moment her hand went down Anne's pants. Anne almost shrieked, Luka's mouth twitching into a smile as she made sure to keep Anne's mouth covered by her own. Anne wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, pulling her toward her, shivering as Luka's hand had sparks flying and her stomach tightening.

This was always how it was; Luka was rough and possessive while Anne was always slow and delicate with her teasing touches.

Neither of them bothered with the broth that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Either copy and paste your favorite quote from this chapter or tell me whether you like Luca! ****My favorite quote is either; "Neither of them bothered with the broth that night," or "_Well, hello ladies_,"**


	20. Allegiance

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Season 3 – Allegiance**

* * *

Anne fell back against her pillows with a smug look despite the heat between her legs and the bruises littering her body. She was tired from their previous love making that seemed to have taken up the entire day when they weren't passed out within the folds of her bed. Luka on the other hand, was trying to catch her breath from the other side of the large bed, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Whew. There was a point there I thought I'd die of happiness… and orgasms,"

The elf rolled her eyes beneath her closed lids. The lack of movement brought her aches to her attention, along with something else that was almost ten times worse. Anne shifted uncomfortably, shifting her hips beneath the sheets. "Why do I have sand in places there should be no sand?" Luka burst out in laughter, shaking the bed while Anne turned to glare. "Stop laughing. It is really irritating,"

"Sorry. I was in the desert,"

Anne snorted, rolling her eyes. "And what, pray tell, were you doing there, Luka?"

The grin that the ogress aimed at her only held remnants of the pleasure she'd been wracked with a minute before. Now it was mostly made up of a silly mischievousness. "I was chasing some old friends about, romping with some old gremlin friends,"

Anne laughed. "Silly ogress,"

A cell phone started ringing loudly from the end of the bed where Anne's pants had been pulled off and tossed. The sound made them both groan in annoyance, Anne groaning extra when she forced herself up. She grabbed at her pants, trying to find the right pocket before she pulled out the ringing cell phone, plopping back down in her spot in the bed.

Luka made a whiney noise, snatching the phone from Anne's hand. "No,"

"It could be important," Anne told her, trying to reach for it.

"All your calls are important," Luka smiled, leaning back so that Anne had to lean over her, pressing their bodies together.

Anne grinned and kissed her nose as she finally grabbed her phone. "Well I'm a very sought after business woman,"

The ogress rolled her eyes. "Bite me,"

Anne hit the accept button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Anne Weston,"

"_Oh, my God, Anne_," Sookie cried, making Anne jerk the phone away from her ear. "_The last time I saw you, you were in the clutches of that hag, Mary Ann. Where are you? I've been to pieces worrying about you_,"

"I am fine, Sookie," Anne sighed, leaning back against her headboard as Luka curled up next to her like a cat. "I got out,"

"_How_?"

"With some help," Anne smiled, looking down at Luka as she laid her head against her breast, wrapping her arms around her waist. Anne smiled down at the fondly and began petting the top of Luka's head. "And by the way, there is someone I want you to meet,"

"_Really? Who_?"

"An old friend of mine," Anne smiled, watching as Luka turned her face up to smile at her. And while speaking of Luka, Anne needed to worn Sookie about the potential coming trouble that the Fae would be throwing their way if they wanted Anne dead. "I also need to tell you some bad news-"

"_No! No bad news. I'm due for some goodness in my life. We're all back from Dallas, Eric is gone, Mary Ann is gone, everyone is fine. No bad news_,"

Anne sighed, kissing Luka on the top of the head. "Alright… fine. Then how about you tell me about the maenad? You say she's gone?"

Sookie explained the whole thing as Anne lay in bed, listening intently to how Sam had saved the whole town. It began to become hard to listen to as Luka became bored and started kissing various places of Anne's naked body, making Anne bite down on her lip to remain silent. "_… and tonight Bill's taking me out someplace fancy. He sent me a dress and everything. It's absolutely gorgeous_,"

"He is taking you on a date?" Anne repeated, her eyes rolling back into her head when Luka reached a spot that Anne absolutely loved.

"_Yeah. I'm _so_ excited_,"

"That is great," Anne gasped, swallowing hard. "Sookie, I have really got to go. How about you call me back after your date? Tell me how it was?"

"_Are you okay, Anne_?" Sookie asked worriedly. "_You sound out of breath_,"

"I do?" Anne asked as Luca moved to a very inappropriate spot that one should not be stimulated at while speaking to a friend on the phone. "I have got to go,"

"_But-_"

The phone fell to the hardwood floor with a painfully loud crack. Luka looked up at Anne with a smirk as the Elf let out a lust filled groan, arching her body a little.

"Well… now that I have your attention,"

That night, after Anne and Luka had finished their reunion, they spent the day together as they had done when they'd been a couple in love. They talked, had lunch, watched TV, did chores around the house, allowed each other to braid their hair in thin braids. They were about ready to make dinner when they both realized that being gone for a week in Dallas and then having a hungry ogress in the house had done wonders to Anne's food stock.

Instead of going with her, Luka elected to stay behind.

This was why she was standing in Anne's kitchen, lazily watching water boil, a bundle of noodles in one hands. She was planning on making spaghetti for Andromeda while she was out… she also was using the separation to think. Luka had been left with a lot of questions floating around in her head. It was unclear what was going on between Andromeda and Luka, especially after their night- and a great deal of the next day- together. It didn't help that thoughts of the when the Council seemed to keep coming up between the two of them. It made things confusing.

Had Andromeda really turned her back against her kind? Against all of the Fae? Was Andromeda interested in the vampire? It seemed that way, especially since Andromeda had allow a blood bond to be created between the two. There was also the fact that the two had obviously had sex with each other, if the bruises and vampire bites between Andromeda's legs said anything.

Luka's butt started vibrating, making her jump and grab at her phone that rested in the back pocket of her jeans. She didn't look down to check who it was as she pushed the accept button, bringing it to her ear. She knew who it was.

"Luka,"

"_Have you done the job?_" a female voice asked.

Luka smiled, putting the noodles in the water. "No,"

"_And why is that, ogress?_"

"You knew I wouldn't be able to, Rhea,"

"_We assumed that your loyalty to the Council was greater than your past love affair with the Lady Andromeda_,"

"It's not just that. Sir, you _know_ that this whole thing is unjustified. Andromeda has done nothing wrong. You know as well as I that her missing charges have been disappearing all over!" Luka exclaimed, rage burning up in her chest as her glamour began to frizzle around her. "The faeries are coming and taking their foundlings back to Underhill. It has nothing to do with Andromeda's carelessness. She's never been careless with her charges,"

"_As you would know from experience I presume_,"

"You fucking-"

"_I demand respect when you talk to me, ogre!_"

"Then I expect you to not be a _fucking prick_ when you talk to me, _Rhea_,"

"_I've always hated ogres_," Rhea hissed out. "_You're the reason why_,"

"Good. I wouldn't want to be the _second_ reason,"

Rhea was silent for a long moment, trying to pull in her rage before she spoke again. "_The Council wants her dead regardless of your feelings towards her_,"

"I won't do it,"

"_You will_,"

"You all know it's not right,"

"_Actually, we know that Andromeda has done more than let her charges run astray into Underhill_…" Rhea said, sounding pleased with herself.

Luka froze. "What do you mean?"

"_We know all about her actions since she's began her care with Sookie Stackhouse. We know that she ingested blood from two vampires while In Dallas. We also know that she was intimate with Eric Northman on her last night in Dallas_,"

"You can't prove that," Luka told her stiffly.

"_We also know that she was in contact with her brother_,"

This threw Luka for a loop. "What?!"

Rhea just laughed, the sound making Luka's skin crawl. "_Think about these things, Luka, before you decide to defend the traitor_,"

The line went dead, leaving Luka alone with her mushy noodles and burning spaghetti sauce.

An hour later, Anne walked through the door with several grocery bags in her arms, using her heel to shut the door behind her. Luka was positioned in one of the dining room chairs, playing with a glass of lemonade she'd poured herself a while back, barley any of the juice left in the glass. She was turning it slowly as Anne walked past her with the bags, tossing them onto the counter loudly.

"Gosh, Luka. Thanks for the help. Do not worry. I can get it,"

"The Council called,"

Anne stiffened but continued on as if they were making daily conversation. "Oh? And what did they say?"

"They said they wanted me to kill you,"

"As can be expected," Anne nodded, putting away a box of cereal.

"They know you have two vampires' blood in you system,"

"Godric's and Eric Northman's," Anne nodded nonchalantly. "They know about Godric,"

"They also know about you sleeping about Eric Northman,"

Anne looked up, their eyes meeting from across the room.

"I did not tell them," Luka assured her, seeing the anger in her eyes. "They must have someone watching you from Dallas. I never left Bon Temps,"

Anne frowned, returning to putting her groceries away. "Probably a succubus. I do not see how anyone else would be able to tell," Anne looked over at Luka and gave a guilty smile. "Except you of course,"

"Except me," Luka agreed.

"Anything else?" Anne asked, putting away a handful of apples.

"They know you've seen your brother,"

The apples hit the floor with a thud, scattering across the kitchen floor. Anne was frozen in place, her hand on the refrigerator door, her eyes on nothing as they fogged over. Luka knew that this was a touchy subject for her, but she needed to know what was going on. She needed to know if Anne truly was becoming her brother or even joining him.

Anne finally moved, straightening as her eyes met Luka's again. These eyes were not entirely Anne's, angry and hard as they met the ogress's, completely defensive and a bit of the predator that Luka knew that Anne could be. It was a little frightening.

"How do they know that?"

"So it's true,"

"_How_ do they know that, _Luka_?" Anne bit out as her glamour shimmered dangerously.

"_I don't know, Andromeda_," Luka bit back at her, her own glamour flickering as her anger and fear became more prominent. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Anne frowned.

"Do I need to kill you?"

"No," Anne snapped, waving at her in annoyance. "It was a dream. He piggy backed on some of my fluxing energies and got into my dream. He talked to me in Underhill and tried to kill me. That is all,"

"Are you sur-?"

"_Yes_," Anne growled her ears elongating and her eyes turning to Elf, the blue and white fading away to complete green.

In response, Luka's glamour dropped completely as she stood from her chair, her delicate hands turning to hulking fists. Luka was impressive in her true form, her skin turning rough and darkening to an olive green while her body thickening further than her more delicate human form. She looked for all the world, a hulking mass of muscle that looked more like a carving from a boulder than a moving creature.

Luka was impressive but the scent of fear was not coming from Anne.

Anne's eyes remained hard as she looked up and up again at the creature. Her body hunching the same way a vampire's would before they pounced on their prey.

And then the phone rang.

Anne's glamour returned and she turned away from Luka, giving her her back. It wasn't an act of trust, it was an action that displayed the fact that Anne did not think very highly of Luka's ability to attack her, even with Anne's back turned. They both knew, even if Luka had the advantage of surprise, it would be very unlikely that Luka would win the fight.

"This is Anne Weston,"

"_Anne_," Sookie exclaimed, sounding happy though Anne could tell she was crying. "_Anne, could you come pick me up_?"

"Sookie?" Anne asked worriedly. "Where are you?"

"_I'm at that French restaurant outside of Shreveport_," Sookie told her, her voice breaking a few times. "_Bill's been kidnapped_,"

Anne froze. "Kidnapped?"

Luka let her glamour return as she gave Anne a concerned look but Anne shushed her.

"_He proposed and I went into the bathroom to think about it. I was only in there for a few minutes. When I came out, the room was all torn up and he was gone. Somebody took him and I don't know where he is_,"

"He proposed?"

"_Yes but_…" Sookie sobbed again. "_I didn't know what to say. But he wouldn't just leave_,"

"I know he would not, honey," Anne assured her, picking up her keys again. "I will pick you up and then we can go look for him. Alright?"

"_Okay_,"

Anne sighed as she hung up her cellphone, slipping it into her back pocket as she turned back to Luka. "Are you coming with me?"

"I guess dinner is out of the question,"


	21. Vampnapped

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Season 3 – Vampnapped**

* * *

Anne and Luka picked up Sookie from the restaurant where Sookie was being questioned by a female police officer. Anne thanked the woman- who just looked annoyed- and piled a sobbing Sookie into the back seat of her bus, making short work of introducing Luka and Sookie as she drove. The first stop was Bill's house, Sookie barging in on Jessica and yelling for Bill like a mad woman.

Luka glared at her fellow blonde, not at all impressed with the blubbering mess. It seemed to Luka that maybe the Council were being too hard on Andromeda. Not only had half fairy beings disappearing like dead bodies around hungry ogres, but it appeared that every half fairy had disappeared as of recently. Luka also felt sorry for Andromeda because of the blonde she was looking after. Maybe the problem wasn't Andromeda's skills but the problems that her half fairy charge got herself into. It didn't seem that Sookie was all that careful or knowledgeable about the creatures she surrounded herself with, mainly vampires.

Once Bill's home had been cleared, Sookie was sure that Eric had something to do with it. She didn't listen to anything Anne had to tell her about the situation. Anne tried to convince Sookie that it wasn't Eric- because he wasn't that dumb- and that Sookie should get some rest. Anne told her that she and Luka would go to the restaurant to try to see if Anne could sense anything. However, Sookie wouldn't go home until she talked to Eric. The only reason Anne finally agreed to go see Eric was that Eric was the Sheriff of Area 5 and if Bill had gone missing and it wasn't Eric who had done it, it was Eric who would help Sookie find him.

Sookie, Anne and Luka walked into Fangtasia about twenty minutes later, Sookie's eyes scanning the place before a familiar voice spoke up behind them. "_Well, hello sweetie. What's your name?_"

Sookie, Anne and Luka turned to find Pam in a full black leather dress, eyeing Luka. Pam seemed to find Luka very appealing, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the ogress and flicking her tongue out over her lips. It would seem that Pam had a thing for blondes, regardless of their height or musculature, her eyes moving over Luka's body and resting on her large breasts. It didn't help that Luka was wearing a very small shirt.

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam," Sookie interrupted Pam's observation of the ogress. "Where's Bill?"

"I have no idea,"

"Then where's Eric?"

"He's…" Pam smiled suggestively. "Indisposed at the moment,"

"Indisposed? Doing what?"

"I think _doing who_ would be the better question,"

"Does this one have a brain defect?" Luka murmured in Anne's ear.

Pam laughed, smiling at Luka. "And she's funny too,"

Sookie quickly pushed past Pam and made her way down into the dungeon, screaming about how she was sure that Bill was done there. Pam, Luka and Anne rolled their eyes at each other and followed her, Luka sneezing as the smell of sex wafted up to meet her. Anne ducked her head when she came to the bottom of the stairs to stand beside Sookie, embarrassed at what she saw. Eric was currently butt naked, having sex with a tied up woman who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself along with being very tired and very sweaty.

"Holy S," Sookie gasped.

"Sookie," Eric greeted, pulling away from the woman to look at who had come down into his dungeon. "See anything you like?"

"I do," Pam grinned, looking over Luka's shoulder to get a good look at the weak woman Eric was having his way with.

"And I take it Anne and Sookie couldn't be stopped?"

"What can I say? They overpowered me,"

"Off you go, Pam,"

Pam sighed, frowning at Luka. "Fine… but I'll be seeing _you_ later, sweetie,"

Luka ignored the vampire, stepping closer to Anne as Pam disappeared up the stairs.

"Anne, Sookie, meet my new dancer, Yvetta from Estonia," Eric introduced, completely ignoring Luka. "Yvetta, meet Anne and Sookie… from here,"

"Здравствуйте," (Hello.) Yvetta greeted from where she was hanging.

"Привет, Иветта," (Hi, Yvetta.) Anne greeted Yvetta in Russian without looking at her, eyes on a crack in the cement, making Eric chuckle at her. "Неудобно с вами познакомиться," (It's awkward to meet you.)

"Приятно встретиться с вами, Иветта. Я люблю вашу стойку," (A pleasure to meet you, Yvetta. I love your rack.) Luka smiled, not at all abashed as she looked the woman up and down in a similar way as Pam had done.

Yvetta smiled tiredly up at her. "Спасибо," (Thank you.)

"Никуда не уходи," (Don't go anywhere.) Eric told Yvetta before walking up to the three women, not bothering to cover up. "So, what brings you two to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?"

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you did it,"

"I didn't," Eric told Sookie simply, making her glare. "Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight around eleven o'clock?"

"Here, with Yvetta,"

"Doing this?" Sookie asked, shocked. "For the last six hours?"

"You seem surprised. Is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?"

Sookie ignored him. "Anne. Sense him and see if he's telling the truth,"

Anne stared at the small blonde in shock before ducking her head again with an annoyed frown, her nose scrunching in disgust. "No, thank you. I would rather not see _exactly_ what he has been doing for the last six hours,"

"Afraid you'll like it?" Eric smirked.

Anne snorted at him, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I have had you, if you remember, which is why I _know_ I do not want any more of it,"

Luka gave her a dark look while Sookie gave her a stunned expression.

"Eric did not kidnap Bill," Anne continued to Sookie without taking her eyes from the steely-blue ones of the man standing before her. "However, he _did_ send a man named Rubin to kidnap him. Unfortunately for both him and us, his man did not get there in time. I do not know why he was having his man kidnap Bill but I do not want to know,"

Eric, Luka and Sookie stared at her in shock. "How did you…?"

"_You know why_. I try not to pry but you leave yourself open to me,"

Sookie made an impatient sound and interrupted them. "Then where can I find Lorena? If you don't have him, she does,"

"Solid theory," Eric told her, his eyes turning away from Anne's. "But given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki, I think it's better if I dealt with her,"

"How do I know you will?" Sookie challenged.

"Because if Bill was in fact kidnapped, by human or vampire, I am duty-bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him-"

"Told you," Anne murmured a bit smugly to the blonde.

"-even if I want a few things that are his,"

The smugness immediately dropped from her face as her eyes flashed up to find Eric looking at her. The change in her expression was so sudden that it was almost as if Eric had slapped her with his words, grabbing her attention as their eyes met. In his eyes she could see a glimpse of the emotions that danced behind the seemingly impenetrable steel and it made her uncomfortably hopeful. She wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for the vampire and yet she felt warmth growing in her chest. This was something she couldn't allow herself to feel.

"I am not Bill's, Eric," Anne told him when she felt Luka stiffen at her side. "Sookie is,"

"Then why aren't you mine?"

Luka growled threateningly at Eric, a more animal sound than anything remotely human. It surprised everyone in the basement except the two Fae, Anne putting her hand out, touching it to Luka's stomach to stop her from moving forward. Eric's and Luka's eyes were on each other, two predators facing each other down.

"Luka. Hush," Anne whispered, trying to release the tension in the room. "_Eric_,"

The two didn't take their eyes off each other but their bodies relaxed a bit, Luka wrapping an arm around Anne's waist. The staring contest between the predators ended when Eric's eyes dropped to Luka's arm, looking greatly annoyed and a little hurt. He wasn't pleased to find that Anne was now someone else's, even if it was some lesbian Fae that shouldn't have stood a chance against him.

"Please, Eric," Anne breathed, bringing his eyes up to hers again. "Find Bill,"

The three girls left Eric in his basement and left for Anne's car. They'd only just gotten in when Anne turned to find Sookie with tears coming down her face in the seat beside her. "Anne? Remember that thing you did in Dallas, when we were down in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church? You knew where Bill was, through our bond?"

Anne glanced over at Luka, who didn't seem all that happy with her. But Anne just sighed, nodding at Sookie dejectedly. "Yes?"

"Could you do that? _Now?_"

Anne nodded again, closing her eyes as she pressed her palm against Sookie's exposed chest and focused. Quickly, she sifting through and looking past Sookie's self until she delved into the blood bond between her and Bill. Anne's eyebrows drew together as she tried to see what was going on but was failing because Bill felt so weak and drained for some reason, too much for it to be only silver.

"I can see him. Someone has taken him and silvered him,"

"Well, where is he?!"

Anne's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, silence descending on the group. "I… I can't see it clearly… He is weak… He is still in a car… "

"Oh, my God," Sookie murmured before her eyes grew cold and determined. "We need to find him… Is there any way you can follow him?"

"Maybe," Anne sighed, removing her hand. "But it will be much harder if he continues traveling at the speed he is…" They drove around for nearly two hours before Anne finally felt something familiar. "We are getting close, I think-"

"Stop!"

Luka's head hit the back of Sookie's seat as the car suddenly slammed to a stop in the middle of the road.

"That's Bill's car!"

They all got out, Sookie, Anne and Luka going down to where Bill's flipped and totaled car sat down in the ravine off to the side of the road. Luka kept a hold of Anne's arm as they climbed down towards the car, keeping her from falling against the rocks. Sookie fell twice.

Sookie crouched down by the car, peering inside. "There's a body in here, but it's not Bill give me a ha-" Before she could finish, Luka flipped the car back over with little more than a grunt. Once flipped and settled, Luka pulled the body out with one hand, letting it flop to the ground at Sookie's feet. Sookie stared at her in shock, looking to Anne for help.

Anne just rolled her eyes. "Show off,"

Luka just grinned and started going through the dead man's body. "No wallet. No phone. No nothing that could be helpful. Andromeda?"

Anne placed her hands on the car sensing that there had been five people inside of it recently, four werewolves and one vampire. While Anne was doing this, Jessica arrived, kneeling down beside Luka as she spotted something on the man's neck. Curious, she pushed down his shirt so that she and Luka could see three lines and a slash through it burned into his neck.

"What is that?"

"Let me see," Anne spoke up, coming to kneel beside the body.

Anne put one hand on his forehead like she was taking his temperature and placing the other hand over his heart. Though the man had been dead for a while, there was still a bit of information that Anne could see as she concentrated. After a long moment Anne opened her eyes and looked between Sookie, Jessica and Luka.

"This man is a werewolf,"

"Werewolf?" Sookie asked, looking a little worried.

"There were four werewolves in that car with Bill, and they were all drinking his blood," Anne informed them, pulling away from the man. "They were all addicted to V. They were hired to kidnap Bill for someone in Mississippi but I do not know who except… I think it is a vampire," Anne murmured in surprise before she focused again. "The sign means _Operation Werewolf_ and I think Eric might be able to tells us about it,"

"How do you know?"

Luka frowned. "Don't question it, babe. You learn to just go with it,"

"Then let's go. Let's talk to him,"

"No, Sookie. We all need to go home and get some rest,"

"What?! We have a lead! We can't just leave it hanging,"

"We won't but we can't do anything about it now. The sun will be coming up and I doubt that Jessica would enjoy the sun tan, nor do I believe Eric would be willing to stay up to give us answers. Let us sleep for now and we will go to him tonight,"

Anne could tell Sookie hated it but the logic was working on regardless.

"Fine," the blonde sighed.

Luka frowned. "You might as well put that one out of her misery,"


	22. Operation Werewolf

**Author's Note: Thank you grapejuice101! You have been awesome over the years, doing all of the commenting, following and favoriting. Thank you so much! I means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Season 3 – Operation Werewolf**

* * *

The next day was awkward between the ogress and Elf were awkward, neither knowing what the other was thinking. Anne couldn't forgive Luka for not trusting her while Luka didn't know what to do with the information she had. So they stayed away from each other until night began to fall and Sookie appeared at Anne's door.

"Ready?"

But then it happened.

Suddenly Anne started shaking, fear and nervousness making her breathes come shorter and shorter until she was hyperventilating. The anxiety wasn't her own- she knew this instantly- it was Eric's. It was a well hidden spike of emotions that were being streamed through their bond, sharp and powerful. This was something that didn't just happen with Eric Northman. He controlled everything around him to the best of his ability, even his emotions. To have something affecting him this badly only added to Anne's reaction to the fear she was feeling.

Anne was on her knees before she knew what was happening, her quick breathes making her chest burn for oxygen it wasn't getting. She could see the Magister and Queen Sophie-Anne sitting before her, the three of them talking calmly as Eric tried to remain calm. Sophie-Anne was playing a tricky game and she was going to bring Eric down with her.

"Andromeda?" Luka exclaimed, dropping down on her knees beside the Elf. "What is it? What's wrong? _Andromeda_!"

"It is Eric," Anne gasped out.

"What is she talking about?"

"Andromeda! You need to calm down!"

"I-I-I-I cannot,"

"Yes, you can," Luka growled, shaking her. "You just need to-"

"Luka!" Anne shouted, fear for herself overshadowing Eric's anxiety towards whatever was happening to him at that moment in time with the Queen and the Magister. "I cannot. I c-c-c-c-cannot br-br-breathe,"

Luka growled again, jerking Anne around until they were facing each other. "Then feed off me,"

Without question, Anne immediately grabbed Luka by the skirt and jerked her toward her, opening her mouth as energy exited Luka's mouth. The two were lit up with the light of the energy passing between then, Luka going slack as Anne began to calm. Anne let Luka go and they both fell back away from each other, landing in the wood floors of Anne's house. Both seemed spent, Luka heaving with the aftermath of the feed while Anne was still shaking with shocked fear and the last remnants of Eric's anxiety as he began to feel her own fear.

_I am fine_. Anne whispered through her bond to Eric.

The fear disappeared completely when she felt a shocked wave move through her at learning she could talk to him. It just made Anne smile happily at the knowledge that she could surprise him.

Both Anne and Luka lay there for a long moment before they finally sat up, looking at each other for the first time since their argument the day before.

"I'm sorry for bringing up your brother," Luka sighed. "But I have to know what danger the Fae could be in, Andromeda. You know that,"

Anne nodded. "I know. And I am sorry I got so worked up. It will not happen again,"

The two smiled and met together in a chaste kiss.

"You are lesbians?"

Anne and Luka looked up at Sookie with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm a lesbian," Luka explained with a raise of her hand. "Andromeda is bisexual,"

Sookie looked between the two of them with wide eyes before nodding. "Oh,"

An hour later, Anne, Luka and Pam stood off as Sookie explained to Eric exactly what they'd found out from Bill's totaled car. The blonde didn't allow any time for anyone to interrupt her, amking she that she got ever bit of her opinion out into the air. Not that anyone would have interrupted her; Pam and Luka looked bored out of their minds, Anne was sitting docile on her stool and Eric looked like he was waiting for her to finish so that he could laugh in her face. The Viking vampire stood on the other side of the table from Sookie, holding a paper coaster with the marking that had been on the werewolf's neck drawn on it.

"It stands for _Operation Werewolf_, some kind of Nazi commando force from World War Two. It was branded on the guy's neck we found. Bill summoned Jessica there. He was trying to show us who kidnapped him. Anne sensed him and she told me that he and his buddies that took Bill were werewolves from this group. She said you could tell us more,"

Eric glanced over to where Anne was sitting on one of the barstools, here arms crossed over her chest as she watched him. Eric seemed annoyed at her but simply turned back to Sookie, tossing the coaster down onto the table. "Never seen it before,"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're blowing me off?"

"Because he is," Anne murmured, earning herself a glare from Eric. In response, she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance of the whole act, switching to German as she spoke to him again. "Sagen Sie ihr, Eric. Oder muss ich auf?" (Just tell her, Eric. Or do I have to?)

He growled at her threateningly while Luka stepped between the two. Anne quickly grabbed Luka by the shoulder and forced her back, sliding off the bar stool to stand between them. The looked she gave Luka had the ogress calmed but it switched when she looked to the Viking. She glared at him, more for annoyance than for anger, but it still ticked him off.

"Kom då. Jag ska prata med dig," (Come then. I'll speak with you.) he bit out between his teeth, turning for his office.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Sookie exclaimed angrily, looking between Eric's back, Anne's face and Pam's smirk. "Where is he going? We're not done,"

"Sookie, let me go talk to Eric,"

"I'll come with you,"

"No… Let me talk to him alone,"

"No!" Sookie exclaimed dramatically, realizing what Anne was saying. "This is Bill we're talking about. I'm going with you,"

"You are too emotionally involved right now," Anne told her, putting a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. "I want answers, you want answers. As long as I get them it should not matter who gets them or how. And I think the only way Eric is going to tell us anything is if I go in alone,"

After a long moment, Sookie finally sighed, nodding in defeat as she sank down on a barstool, crossing her legs as she leaned back against the bar. Anne nodded to her and left her there, walking down the hall and into Eric's office where she could see him sitting behind his desk. Anne stayed at the door, leaning against the doorframe as Eric looked up at her, only just now seeming to notice her.

"You surprise me, Eric," Anne began, closing the door behind her as she approached his desk. "I would think that the thought of catching the leader of Operation Werewolf would excite you. Instead you are afraid and… nervous?"

Eric glared at her but remained silent in his seat.

"I know that you searched for leader of _Operation Werewolf_ with Godric. I know you searched for him because he is the man who killed your family. I also know that whoever has Bill is probably the leader of this pack and it could give _you_ answers. How is sending Sookie and I in after him any different than when you sent us in for Godric in Dallas?"

"Because your life is too valuable to throw away," Eric growled at her. "Werewolves are territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive while Sookie Stackhouse will do anything for her Bill Compton. Nothing else matters to her and she will run around like her head is chopped off and end up getting you killed along with her,"

"That is why I need you, Eric,"

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Eric asked, surprising Anne with his sudden interest in the conversation. "I have done nothing but help you and the Little Bo Peep out there. What have I received in return for it?"

"Godric," Anne bit back, receiving an enraged look. "Sookie may cause more trouble than she is worth but she gave you Godric back, even if it was for only a few moments. Do not tell me they were not precious to you, Eric,"

They both knew that Anne was right. Eric didn't care about anything in this world except for the people that he deemed loyal to him or he had respect for. Godric had owned a place in Eric's heart and the moments that they'd spent before Godric burned had been important. Admitting this seemed to make Eric uncomfortable, his eyes fogging over as his mask fell away to reveal pain and sorrow that no one except Godric and Pam had ever had the privilege to.

Anne knew that he didn't like displaying his feelings or feeling like things were out of his control. Right now was probably the worst time to be asking him about information on the werewolf pack that had killed his family. She knew that he knew more than what he was saying, she knew more because she'd learned it from when they first created their blood bond, but she didn't want to pry into his life any more than she had to.

"We both know that Sookie will do this with or without us-"

"Sookie has no connections to the werewolf community," Eric interrupted her, trying to move on before she could comment on his reaction. "They will tell her nothing because they don't want anyone to know they even exist,"

"And they will kill her if she says the wrong things or persists in the way she does," Anne threw back at him. "And I have made an oath to protect her. I have no chance without assistance. We both know there is something more going on here than just the disappearance of Bill Compton. I know that Bill was taken for a reason if the werewolves have resurfaced. I know that what happened earlier this evening with your Queen has to do with it,"

Eric snarled at her. "That doesn't concern you or Sookie,"

"I doubt that," Anne frowned, standing from her seat to lean over the table. "I do not like to pry or take advantage, Eric, but I will do it,"

This seemed to leave Eric virtually impassive.

"But I will ask you, will you help Sookie?"

"No,"

"_Why_?"

"You _know_ that I can't,"

Anne groaned, straightening away from the desk. "Why?! What is going on that is making you so anxious?"

"I have given you all the information I can,"

"You're hiding something," Anne told him flatly. "What is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you,"

"It concerns me if it means that I have to deal with it through our bond! I nearly hyperventilated in the middle of my own living room because of Queen Sophie-Anne and the Magister appearing in your bar,"

Eric's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I felt that,"

"Luckily Luka was there,"

Eric almost looked ready to spit. "_Luka_. Yes… I assume she is the reason for you many, many orgasms I felt yesterday,"

Anne couldn't help but blush at his words, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I wasn't aware you swung both ways,"

Anne shrugged, a bit of a smile on her lips. "She is the exception,"

"How fortunate for her," Eric growled.

Anne rolled her eyes at him. "I can feel your anger, Eric. I can also feel the jealousy,"

"Like the jealousy I felt when you saw me with Yvetta?" Eric raised his eyebrow at her. "I find it humorous that you are with this monster and yet you feel no love for her,"

"I was not aware you knew what love was," Anne snapped, uncharacteristically cruel in her words as the bond between them opened. "After all, you care about nothing and fuck anything willing,"

"Like you?"

Anne frowned. "I will not make that mistake again, vampire,"

Eric revealed his fangs but it had no effect on Anne.

"Are you going to tell me anything helpful concerning the werewolves?"

"No,"

"Are you going to tell me why the Magister was here with Sophie-Anne?"

"No,"

Anne glared. "Fine,"

The Elf closed her eyes, focusing on Eric through their bond, opening it up to see if she could find out what was bothering him.

"Anne, don't," Eric growled.

But it was too late. In a flash Anne could see the vampire blood that the Queen of Louisiana wanted Eric to sell so that she would be able to pay the IRS. She could see Eric using Lafayette to sell it because of his loyal clients and how he was using Pam as a warden. She could see the Queen threatening Eric into doing it for her and then threatening him when she found out that Bill knew that Eric was selling vampire blood. She could see Eric hiring Rubin to kidnap Bill for him and kill him to cover his tracks which would leave Anne and Sookie under his protection. She could also see that the Queen and the Magister had been there earlier that night and the Eric had come very close to the true death because the Magister suspected. She could also see the Queen's many different threats toward Eric if he didn't get her the money she needed and cover their tracks before the Magister found out.

All of this took only about five seconds to see and comprehend and in that time Anne was thrown up against the wall of Eric's office, his arm pressed across her chest. Anne didn't seem to notice because her chest was already stinging painfully as she began to hyperventilate, her body tensing up as she saw all of this. Anne had never been good with politics and things that dealt with people of authority, she only dealt with the High Council because it wasn't complicated and she wasn't very high up. And even then, she had ended up with a bounty on her head.

The pressure on her chest let up and Eric's hands touched either side of her face as he tried to calm her. Her mind pulled back and her eyes snapped open, finding Eric barely a foot away from her, his face angry but his emotions telling her that he was worried for her just as much as he was angry.

"Anne. _Anne_. You need to calm down," It wasn't really helping that he was growling at her, his hands rough on her face as he talked to her harshly. "Calm _down_,"

After a long moment she closed her eyes again and told her heart to slow down, relaxing when Eric's thumb brushed rhythmically against her cheekbone. "I apologize," she told him in a breathy voice, her eyes still closed as her head leaned back against the door tiredly. "Political agendas always made me a bit nervous,"

"I can see that,"

Slowly, she opened her eyes again, looking up at him expectantly as he pulled his hands away, leaving her skin strangely cold without him. Eric looked away after a moment, seeming uncomfortable with him looking at her, about to walk back behind his desk when Anne grabbed his hand. He didn't look at her but she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Eric, if you need help- like enough money to fill a swimming pool- let me help you. Alright?"

"I don't need your help, Anne," he bit out, tugging his hand away so that he could go and sit behind his desk again.

"I beg to differ," Anne murmured.

Eric frowned at her but continued to speak. "Look… I lied to you and you know that. These are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, well-funded, highly-trained and fueled by vampire blood,"

"There strings are being pulled by a vampire," Anne murmured, not asking. "Either a very old vampire or the reigns have been passed down through maker to progeny since then,"

"Interesting theory,"

"A solid theory," Anne told him. "In fact, I practically know it is true,"

Eric raised an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue.

"I did not tell you this last night but when I sensed the werewolf Sookie found with Bill's car, I sensed that the Were was ordered to kidnap Bill by a vampire. I could not tell anymore, either the wolf was not all together sure who the vampire was or the knowledge that was left on him was already fading quickly. All I know is that they were ordered by a vampire. I think it was the Operation Werewolf leader. Who else could order werewolves so easily?"

Eric seemed to think on this, his eyes becoming unfocused.

Right then there was a knock on the door, Luka appearing in the doorway. "Your charge is starting to whine and the vampire made three passes at me," Luka informed her, eyeing the two of them, wary of the tensed atmosphere inside the small office. "Can we go now?"

"Alright," Anne nodded but when she didn't move, Luka shifted impatiently.

"Andromeda, now please,"

"I just need a few more minutes,"

"Andromeda -"

"_She said __**just a minute**_," Eric growled, standing from his chair and glaring across the room at the ogress.

Luka growled back. "Watch yourself, vampire,"

"I'd keep your threats to yourself. _Leave_,"

Anne held her hand out to Luka, silently pleading with her. "It is alright, Luka. I will be out in a minute. How about you tell Pam why you hate the color pink?"

Luka wasn't happy but left the two in Eric's office, slamming the door shut behind her. Anne turned back to Eric with an annoyed look on her face, crossing her arms over her chest. Eric just gave her an innocent look, sitting back down in his seat like nothing had happened.

"Stop it, Eric,"

"What?" Eric asked, frowning innocently.

"I know that you hate her but she is mine,"

He smirked at her. "Elves don't do that,"

"_I_ do that," Anne threw back at him, crossing her arms. "You should not be so angry towards her. I think you would find her quite interesting,"

"I doubt that,"

Anne rolled her eyes at the stubborn vampire. "Look, Eric… I know that you owe me nothing. You have done a lot for me when you did not have you and it is most definitely against your nature. Please, Eric. This is important to me," When he said nothing, Anne sighed, walking to the door and opening it.

"What you find important," Anne stopped, turning back to him to see him watching her with soft eyes. "Worthy of your attention, your help, I find… curious. And now that you have become involved with Sookie's problems they will be coming for you and I can't have that,"

"Why?"

"Because you are mine,"

Anne felt a familiar wave of comfort at his words, despite how angry they had sounded. Those words, despite what they meant and how much Anne didn't want them to be true, almost made her want to curl up against Eric with his arm wrapped around her because she knew she'd be safe there. But Anne wasn't his and she didn't want to be, no matter what her body and heart was telling her- more like yelling at her- and she didn't need his protection.

"I never agreed to that," she told him, looking him right in the eye.

Eric suddenly smirked at her, putting his mask back on to hide from her and turning on the charm. "You would if you knew what's good for you,"

"I am helping Sookie find Bill who was kidnapped by a werewolf pack that is fed with vampire blood which is being supplied from some unknown vampire. Trouble sniffs Sookie out and I am standing right beside her trying to keep her from it while keeping myself alive. Not to mention, I already know about your V issue with the Queen. Clearly I _do not_ know what is good for me,"

Eric frowned at her while Anne just sighed and shrugged, heading back to the door. Before she left, she looked back at him and smiled. "Good bye, Eric,"

Eric sat in his office, alone, until Pam came for him as the sun began to warm the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note: COMMENT! I don't care what you say. JUST SAY _SOMETHING!_ Please. **


	23. Elfnapped

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Season 3 – Elfnapped**

* * *

"_You have the right temperament for a vampire_,"

Anne opened her eyes and glanced over at Eric, who was lying beside her, completely naked again her white sheets, Anne as naked as him. She was dreaming, that was obvious, but she also knew that it was because the vampire blood because of how coherent she was. However, she figured that she'd go along with it, turning onto her side to face Eric as he smiled at her, a true smile.

"_And why is that?_" she asked, playing with him. "_I am high maintenance, blood thirsty and old as the dirt I walk on?_"

"_Old as dirt, yes_,"

Anne gasped jokingly, giving him a mock glare. "_So are you, Eric Northman_,"

"_Touché_,"

"_I probably would not make a good vampire_," she argued, turning into her pillow a bit more as his figures snaked through hers, trying to focus as he kissed her knuckles. "_I do not know if I would be able to give up candy and bread_," Now he was laughing at her. "_It is true! Bread has gotten me through some very hard times_,"

"_And candy?_" he asked with a chuckle.

"_Oh my God_," she exclaimed with a heady moan of lust, making him laugh again. "_It is such a new invention but my favorite has to be One Hundred Grand Bars, though I do like Skittles and Twix_,"

He smiled at her, that true smile that Anne loved before he gestured to her with his chin. "_What else?_"

She thought for a moment. "_I would rather be alive than undead. I would rather not have to answer to people with such dire consequences. And I would rather not kill for my lunch_,"

"_You'd adapt_," Eric argued. "_We all do. Trade the sun for the moon and stars_,"

Anne grinned evilly at him. "_What if I want them all?_"

"_Oh, greedy_," Eric smiled. "_I love it_,"

He leaned in and kissed Anne, pulling her body flush against his, earning him a moan. She ran her tongue across is bottom lip before he opened to her, deepening their kiss. He eventually flipped them so that he was hovering over Anne, running kisses down her throat and across her chest until he pulled away from her, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"_I used to think that you were just like other humans_,"

"_Until you caught a whiff of my blood_," she smirked, leaning up to kiss his lips before she pulled back. "_I used to think you were an egotistical sociopath_,"

"_And now that we have our blood bond?_" he asked, interested.

"_You are just hiding from everyone. Pretending you do not feel at all_," she told him, pulling him closer to Anne. "_But I know better… there is love in you_,"

"_Only for you_,"

Suddenly an annoying bird flew over their bed, making Anne jump with a start, thoroughly waking her up, the sound having been her cellphone going off and falling right off her bedside table. Anne groaned and leaned over the side of her bed and picked it up, nearly sliding head first off the bed before she pulled herself back up again. She had one missed call from Sookie Stackhouse which Anne quickly returned after she realized what might have happened.

Sookie told her about a werewolf that had come to kidnap her but Terry had scared him off. Anne told her that she'd be right over to watch over her and then Anne would bring Sookie to her house for the night in case the werewolf came back to take Sookie again. Sookie willingly agreed but told Anne that she'd be fine a work and to just come over around dinner time and then Anne could take her to her house after work, there was no need to have Anne spend the whole day with her.

Anne hung up and turned over to find Luka lying in bed beside her, completely naked and very much asleep. Anne smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind Luka's ear carefully. That was one thing about Luka. She didn't wake up unless she wanted to and she definitely loved her sleep.

Anne ended up cleaning up the house, making sure that all of her windows were closed and locked with the curtain drawn. Anne, after locking all of her doors five times and putting a blessing on that house and a charm that would tell her if someone got in, went over to Sookie's house to look around and see if anyone had broken in. She drove up to the house and parked, eyeing the forest around it before Anne felt safe enough to get out. She went in easily, finding the extra key within seconds, going in to look around. Nothing seemed disturbed so Anne just went around to every window, closing it and locking it and drawing the flimsy curtains.

Anne had just locked the doors, having gotten Sookie a change of clothes and some pajamas, and was slipping the extra keys into her pocket when she heard a nasty laugh. She looked up to see a dirty looking man with long hair grinning at her through chapped lips, a growl building in his chest.

"I come here for two little girls," he told her. "I couldn't catch the other one before other humans showed up so I come here to wait and find the other all alone,"

Fear shot up Anne's spine like an electrical shock before she remembered herself, crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked at him. "And you think that because I am alone I will be easy to capture, wolf?"

The man grinned, holding up a spark plug. "Maybe,"

Anne groaned in annoyance. If she had to fight the werewolf, get the spark plug, put it back and manage to escape, she was most likely screwed. However, hope dawned when she spotted the wooden broom leaning against the railing of Sookie's porch.

In a flash she saw the werewolf running at her and she had the broom in her hand, swinging the end of the handle up. The wooden shaft connected with the soft underside of the werewolf's chin with a loud crack. He yelped like a pup and shuffled away from her before he ran at her again, getting wacked on the forehead, shoulder and knee in rapid succession, sending him staggering back again. Anne watched as the pain and anger in his eyes suddenly turned his irises from hazel to a deep gold as he ripped off his shirt, shifting into a wolf in front of her.

"That is not fair," Anne moaned, spinning the broom in her hands as the wolf growled.

The wolf suddenly leaped at her as she was spinning the broom, causing her to throw her body into the spinning broom and wack the wolf right on the top of the head. The wolf looked like a puppet whose strings had been cut, suddenly dropping to the ground and out cold. Anne, broom in hand, ran to the werewolf's forgotten clothes and snatched up the spark plug, running to her car and finding where it belonged. She shoved the little cylinder into place and dropped the broom, digging into her purse for her keys as she went to the passenger side.

A snarl gave her an extra shot of energy as her hands found the sharp metal of her keys and threw her car door open. Before she could get in, long fangs dug into her leg and pulled. The feel of flesh tearing from her calf send waves of pain up her leg but it was the feeling of having the world pulled out from beneath her feet made her scream. Her head met the edge of the open car, knocking her senseless as she felt herself continue to be pulled towards the woods by her leg.

_ERIC!_

"Where the _fuck_ is she?!"

Luka was in an utter rage at the moment. She'd woken up to find both Andromeda's bed and house empty of the Elf who owned it. She'd called her, called her charge, searched for her through the little town, tried to sniff her out. Nothing. Now she was stuck looking after the sniveling little blonde while Andromeda was missing, hoping that the woman would walk into the house laughing at Luka's unnecessary worrying.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sookie tried to sooth as Luka stomped back and forth in front of the door like a ten ton Doberman. "Maybe she just went to Shreveport and forgot to tell you,"

"Or the Council got her," Luka muttered.

"The Council?"

Luka stopped especially for Sookie, so that she could see the frown. "You will be staying with me tonight, half breed. You are Andromeda's charge and she would do anything to protect you. I on the other hand, would do anything to protect _her_. Therefore, you have fallen to me. The werewolves are after you now and therefore you will need protecting,"

Luka went to the window and glanced out the curtain warily before heading towards the bookcase. "I will stay up tonight. I think that you should probably sleep in Andromeda's music room on the first floor. It has a high window so werewolves cannot attack but you will be able to get out if I am unable to stop the werewolf. Just lock the door,"

"You think they'll come after me again?" Sookie pulled out a 22 revolver from her back pocket, holding it in her hand light a baby. "A friend at work gave me this just in case,"

Luka took one look at it and nodded in approval. "Good friend. Keep it with you. Andromeda always keeps a few weapons in her house,"

Sookie gave Luka a look.

"She's a three thousand year old Elf that has been chased around by vampires most of her life and has been acting like a body guard for the rest of it. She has a gun," Luka informed her with little tact, pulling out a book from the bookshelf and opening it to reveal it had been hollowed out for the gun inside. "Now go and keep silent or else I'll shoot you in the head,"

Sookie nodded and scampered off towards the back of the house.

Luka went out and grabbed a chair from the dining room, placing it where she could see the front door and the area just in front of the back door. She gingerly shoved the gun down the front of her pants and waited patiently for something to happen. She didn't allow herself to get antsy, but the unmistakable feeling of someone watching her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't doubt that she was being watched, knowing that there were werewolves lurking about. Luka couldn't show weakness thought. She needed to do her job and protect Sookie from whoever was coming after her, she needed to be the strong for the missing Elf that she loved and not show how vulnerable she felt.

The knock on the door that made Luka jump didn't help her state of mind.

"_Like the werewolf would knock_,"

Luka got up and went to the door, peaking through the curtain that covered the long windows on either side of the door. The sight she was met with sent the ogress growling.


	24. Everything Bites

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Season 3 – Everything Bites**

* * *

As soon as the sun had descended over the horizon, Eric was flying through the air towards where he could feel Anne to be. He'd been up since twelve in the afternoon waiting for the blasted sun to set so he could go after her. He'd been focused on the pain in her leg where he knew that she'd been bitten, the clumsiness and aching in her head from when she'd fallen and hit her head. When she'd fallen unconscious he'd gotten antsy, wanting to know where she was and what was happening.

But now he was flying over the swamp towards her and the mangy animal that had taken her, his eyes on an abandoned rusty pickup truck, a larger than average cooler settled in the back. He landed in the truck bed and bypassed it. He knew that she wasn't in there; she was in the locked tool chest that was settled against the cab of the truck. One tug and the lid was flipped up, revealing a tied up and unconscious Anne inside.

Eric untied her as gently as he could and pulled her out, settling her against his chest and ignoring the addictive scent of her blood that filled the bottom of the tool chest and was still flowing down her leg. Eric was marveled at how stupid the werewolf was if he had wanted to keep Anne alive. If she'd been left in that chest for much longer, the blood loss would have killed her.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?" Eric asked, feigning nonchalance as he glanced down at her.

Her eyes weren't the typical crystal blue that he was used to when she looked up at him. Instead they were completely green, the iris looking to have conquered where the whites of her eyes should have been. The only color besides the deep forest green was the black pinprick in the center. Even though it was one of the strangest things he'd ever seen- and that was saying a lot- he found the sight of her true eyes quite beautiful.

"Thank you," she murmured, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"Well I couldn't allow animals to steal you away, could I?"

"He attacked me outside of Sookie's house," Anne told him tiredly. "The same one came for Sookie at work but a human scared him off. Sookie said she could not get anything out of him before he disappeared,"

He lifted his wrist and bit into it before settling it in front of her face. Without question, she drank from his wrist until he felt the wound in her leg heal and her mind clear, leaving her body no longer aching or tired. He pulled back his wrist and wiped some of his blood of her chin as she settled back into his arms, looking up at him thankfully.

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome, Miss Weston,"

"Now what do we have here?"

Eric turned to find a werewolf watching them, his eyes glowing gold and his whole body twitching like an addict.

Before Eric knew what was happening, Anne launched herself out of his arms and was surging toward the unsuspecting Were. Anne's hand wrapped around the Were's throat and heaved him up a foot off the ground with more strength than Eric thought she had. It was a sight to see a thin elegant woman like Anne holding a full grown man up like that, glaring at him like she was promising death.

It turned Eric on more than a little bit.

"Who sent you, wolf?"

The werewolf snarled and fought against her to no avail.

"_Who sent you_?!"

When he didn't answer a second time, Anne brought his face to hers. Their mouths didn't meet but the werewolf's mouth opened the same time hers did, almost as if she was controlling his actions. Light surged up his throat and out of his mouth, entering hers and lighting her up from head to toe. Whatever it was that was happening, all Eric knew was that he could feel Anne's energy rising as a hunger he could almost understand settled into nothing. By the time she was finished, her energies were back in check and he could almost feel the peace in her that spawned from her returning strength.

When she let go of the wolf, he dropped like a ragdoll. Dead.

"Quite the little powerhouse," Eric grinned, watching Anne as she rolled her shoulders and turned to look at him.

"Don't tell Luka I did that,"

"Why?"

"Because I am… or was… a Light Elf," she told him, her eyes moving almost regretfully to the dead body at her feet. "I am not supposed to feed from any supernatural creatures- especially vampire- or feed until my victim dies. It is what makes us Light and my brother Dark. If she knew I killed the Were, she'd only be more suspicious of me,"

Eric bowed his head to her. "Your secret is safe with me,"

"Thank you, Eric,"

"Can you sense anything from him?"

Anne frowned, kneeling down beside the body to place her hands on his chest and forehead. As her eyes closed, she frowned. "It is hard to see anything in this haze of V… It is almost all of it is seen through a haze of lust and power," Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she delved through the ever disappearing information as his body grew cold. "His name is Ronald Johnson… He lives in Jackson, Mississippi and belongs to the Long Tooth pack. Though he is not his packmaster, he answers to a wolf named Cooter… and to a vampire,"

"Who, Anne? _Who_?" Eric asked eagerly.

"I do not recognize the vampire. I cannot hear a name,"

Eric snarled.

"Stop that," Anne frowned. "You know as well as I that it was a shot in the dark,"

The frown didn't leave Eric's face but he stopped growling.

"Will you take me home? I need to check on Sookie and Luka,"

Eric nodded, swinging her up into her arms and taking off into the air towards her home. It was virtually silent between them until they landed on Anne's front porch. Eric grinned at her as he knocked politely on her own front door, waiting politely for someone to come to the door. The curtains covering the rectangle window beside the door fluttered and Luka's face appeared, looking out at them. The ogress instantly began growling at the sight of the vampire but when her eyes touched on the Elf at his side, her eyes softened and she quieted.

The door was ripped open, banging off the wall to knocking into Luka's back but she didn't seem to notice. She surged forward, grabbing the back of Anne's head, pulling her forward and into a kiss that Anne didn't fight. It was a long and harsh kiss, Luka desperate and sloppy while Anne was just trying to keep up. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathing harshly, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"You're welcome,"

Luka turned a bored expression on Eric and snarled. "I don't need to thank you, leech,"

"Oh I think you do," Eric smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the house. "You see, _you_ are the one that let her get taken. Or is that what you wanted, hunchback? Your Council sent you here to kill her but you had second thoughts after you fucked her. Did you decide you couldn't stomach it and decided to let the werewolves finish the job for you?!"

"I would never do that!" Luka roared at him, large block teeth breaking through her glamour. Eric didn't react to the change in her appearance, just kept up the poker face he was so good at. "I would never harm Andromeda nor would I let anyone else harm her!"

"Stop it, both of you," Anne snapped, stepping between them. "I swear, having the two of you in one room drops your ages to five years old," Anne then turned to Luka, giving her a serious look. "Luka, there is a dead werewolf out in the woods… I assume you have not eaten in a while,"

Luka frowned at her but nodded, heading off towards the woods.

"What do you mean 'haven't eaten'?" Sookie asked as she came outside, having been woken up by all the shouting. "You don't mean…" Anne raised an eyebrow as her as Sookie seemed to realize, her face turning into a disgusted frown as she glanced toward the woods and then away again. "Ew,"

Anne shrugged. "On another note, the werewolf that took me has shed some light on Bill's disappearance. It appears that he is from Jackson and-"

Sookie instantly interrupted. "Do you think that's where Bill is? If it is, we have to go like _yesterday_,"

"It'll be morning by the time you get to Jackson," Eric spoke up before Anne could say anything, leaning against the doorframe. "If you plan on rescuing a missing vampire during daylight I have _seriously_ overestimated your intelligence. You two shouldn't go by yourselves, either. These werewolves are looking for you. You're no good to Bill or to me if you're dead,"

"Then will you be coming with us then, Mr. Northman?"

"I can't. Not yet,"

"But-" Sookie began, but Eric interrupted as his eyes flashed to hers.

"The problems of this world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend,"

"How can you expect me to sit around when we finally have a lead?"

"_Sookie_," Anne interrupted harshly. "At least take the day to think it over. You will need to tell Sam you need time off work and people where you are going,"

The blonde sighed. "Fine… but we'll leave tomorrow," She turned and headed for the staircase, ready to get a good night's sleep in an actual bed instead on a cot in a creepy music room. Before she disappeared from sight, she turned back to glare at Eric, her eyes cold, still unsure of why he was still even here. "But we have to go. Bill would do it for me. I don't expect you to understand,"

"I understand very well," Eric murmured quietly as Sookie disappeared, his eyes on Anne.

Anne stepped away from him and into the house, turning back to look at him as she stood on the opposite side of the doorway. She didn't move or say anything for a long moment, debating on something before her crystal blue eyes turned up to his.

"If Sookie gets us into trouble, you will feel it," she said, though it sounded more like a question, so Eric nodded. "If I called, would you come for us?"

"No," he told her honestly. "I would come to find you… but it probably wouldn't be fast enough. Stay out of trouble, Miss Weston. It'll do us both a favor,"

Eric turned to walk away but Anne grabbed him by his sleeve, pulling him to a stop. "Are you leaving?"

"No," Eric assured her, turning back to her with a smile. "You are going to invite me in so that I can protect you…" Then he smirked. "Or have passionate primal sex with you. How about both?"

"Wonderful offer but I will have to say no to both," Anne told him, her heart racing as she slipped loud enough that they could both hear it. "I will invite you in when I feel like it and inviting you in is not very high on my list of things to do-"

"Maybe I should be on your list of things to do," Eric smirked down at her.

Anne rolled her eyes. "But I have guests,"

"Is that your only issue?" Eric grinned.

"We have already had sex and once is enough,"

"A pity," he sighed.

Eric turned to leave for the woods but he felt a hand tug on the sleeve of his leather jacket, making him turn back to see Anne looking up at him. Carefully, Anne reached up and pulled him down until she kissed his cheek gently, pulling back to see a surprised look on his face.

"Thank you, Eric,"

Before he could ruin the moment, Anne shut the door and headed upstairs for bed.


	25. Alcide Herveaux

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Season 3 – Alcide Herveaux**

* * *

The next day, after attending Eggs's funeral, the three women went to their homes and began getting packed for their trip to Jackson. Anne and Sookie had agreed to leave after sundown but Luka was less inclined to allow Anne to go with the obvious trouble magnet. Anne insisted that she was going to do whatever she wanted and if Luka wanted to, she could leave if she didn't want to join her. Luka hated it but remained silently at her side as Anne packed a bag of necessities.

"I don't like it,"

"I know you do not,"

"You shouldn't be helping the half breed,"

"I know you think so,"

"You should think so too,"

"I do not,"

"You should,"

"_Luka_,"

"She's the one who's gotten you into all this mess, _Andromeda_. I don't think I should care, neither should you,"

"Then leave, Luka. You know this matters to me,"

"And I don't matter to you!" Luka threw back. "So why should _I_ care?"

"I _do_ care about you, Luka! Do not put words into my mouth!" Anne snapped, her glamour oozing off of her and revealing large green eyes. "I care about you, I always have but I will not love you the way you love me. As far as protecting Sookie or I, that is _your_ decision. _Make it_,"

Luka snarled at Anne, large block teeth breaking through her glamour. The bluff didn't seem to faze Anne, who turned and continued packing her duffel bag.

"_Andromeda_," Luka growled from her place on Anne's bed. "Do you wish to die because that's what's going to happen if you continue like this?"

"I am protecting Sookie,"

"Who is as dumb as a box of rocks," Luka snapped. "She knows nothing about vampires and their hierarchy or about predators in general. How does she expect to find this vampire boyfriend when she has no idea that if a progeny is ordered to not call her then they will not call her? Or sheriffs are not at her beck and call? Or vampires kill more than they converse? She's going to get herself killed and you along with her if she continues blindly like this. If you wanted death so badly, Andromeda, you could just go up to your precious High Council and say hi,"

Anne frowned at the ogress on her bed, folding a shirt into her duffle bag. "You know that I do not wish for death, Luka. But I will not allow a child to stumble into a pack of ravenous wolves,"

"I would," Luka grinned, showing true ogress teeth.

A knock on the door stopped their arguing, making Anne smile sarcastically at Luka as she headed down the stairs to get it. She came to a stop at the front door, opening it and looking up, up and up again until her eyes met the man standing in her doorway. He was impressive specimen of a man, easily six and a half feet with shoulders wider than a doorway. He had a straight nose and a strong jaw that was covered with a surprisingly handsome beard, his dark hair curled lazily around his head.

From behind Anne, Luka sniffed once before growling, shoving the Elf behind her protectively before throwing the door open as she swung her fist back.

"Werewolf!"

Her fist met the man's jaw hard, knocking him clear off his feet, landing on his butt in a nearby bush. He stared in shock, surprised to have a woman appear out of nowhere and then punch him with such power. He touched his jaw tenderly and growled.

"God famn, fucking- What the hell, lady?!"

"Who are you?!" Luka growled, stepping out onto the porch, as if she were following him.

"Listen, I ain't trying to hurt you! My name's Alcide Herveaux. Eric Northman's the one who sent me. I'm here to look after an Anne Weston,"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"He said that her real name's Andromeda,"

"_Luka_," Anne snapped, putting her hand on her arm. "Stand down,"

Luka didn't seem pleased but she did so, allowing Anne to approach the werewolf.

"Would you care to come in, Mr. Herveaux? Perhaps have a beer?"

Alcide stared at her in shock before he took the hand she offered and stood, following her and her blonde companion inside. He sat down where she gestured to, a recliner in her living room, while she went to get him his beer, the blonde watching him like a predator. Anne came back a few minutes later, handing him a bottle before sitting across from him on the couch with the blonde, the two of them sipping cups of lemonade comfortably.

"So… Northman didn't tell me about…?" Alcide gestured to Luka with his beer. "Who are you… or _what_ are you? Some sort of magical strongwoman?"

Luka growled. "None of your business,"

Alcide growled back, eyes turning golden with the ascendance of his wolf.

"_Luka_," Anne snapped again, before turning back to Alcide. "She is my friend,"

"Lover,"

"Friend with benefits," Anne corrected, glancing over at an angry Luka. "Tell us, Mr. Herveaux, why is it that you are here?"

"Northman sent me to take you and Sookie Stackhouse back to Jackson with me. Apparently, she wants to find some answers about a missing vampire from some of my pack's werewolves. But what I don't understand about all this is if you had Eric Northman's blood and all, why he can't look after you himself?"

"It is not like that. I am not his," Anne told him before Luka could get riled up again. "What _I_ don't understand is why you would do this?"

Alcide frowned. "My old man, he's got a construction company in Caddo Parish. Came up a little short on a project. Went to Northman for a loan,"

"Wouldn't be my first choice," Luka murmured.

"Only reason I'm here is to get him out of debt," he informed them firmly. "I don't do favors for vamps… plus, I know the pack is sniffing around," he added, obviously not thinking too highly of them and wanting pay back. "That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost two hundred years without a single human knowing it. Now these sons of bitches come to town, there's a crime streak a mile wide. Not to say that the rest of us are above violence but you shut the barn door behind you,"

Luka nodded, a bit of an understanding smile on her face as she leaned back against the couch.

"You two and your little friend gonna be ready for Jackson?"

Anne nodded. "The three of us will have to watch Sookie though, she will be ready to get into more trouble than we can handle,"

"Great. She'll get us all killed,"

"We packed light," Luka smiled.

"So you can punch like a weight lifting Were," Alcide commented, nodding to Luka. "So what about you and Sookie? I hear that your friend reads minds and you can sense stuff. That true?"

Anne swallowed and nodded. "Yes,"

"So we could all have a conversation with her while you and I clamped shut?"

"Yes," Anne repeated with a bob of her head. "She cannot hear me but she will be able to here Luka and you. She does not really enjoy hearing everything from everyone but it will probably be useful if we are all in a room full of strangers,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Alcide nodded, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "And you can tell me anything just by sensing it from me… like my father's name?"

Anne leaned forward, touching Alcide's hand lightly before leaning back again. "Jackson Gregory Herveaux, married to Grace Marie Moon,"

"Son of a bitch," Alcide murmured in surprise.

"I also know that you have an ex-girlfriend named Debbie," she continued, Alcide dropping his eyes, which surprised Anne considering his werewolf nature. "I know she is having sex with everyone in sight and it hurts you, hurts you so much that I can sense her name even when I am not looking for it,"

"Yeah," Alcide nodded, taking a swig from his bear bottle.

"I am sorry,"

"Me too," Alcide murmured, his eyes unfocused.

"I thank you for helping my friend, Mr. Herveaux," Anne continued. "We would be going around in circles in Jackson for days without your help,"

"Now let me get something straight with you," Alcide interrupted, sitting forward in his seat as he looked Anne in the eye. "Northman wanted me to help you and your friend, I get that, but my job is keeping you alive on pain of death. So if things start going south, I'm getting you out of there,"

Anne nodded. "Understood,"

Four hours later, Alcide, Anne, Luka and Sookie arrived at Lou Pine's, the oldest werewolf bar in Mississippi. It looked like a repurposed warehouse that had had a bar built in at the front and little else was added. Besides a few tables and chairs, the only thing that gave the establishment any character was the paint on the walls and the people laughing within. It was all it really needed, a mural of a wolf howling at the moon painted on the wall and groups of people laughing and drinking happily.

The owner, a black werewolf named Hollis greeting Alcide at the door. "It's nice to see a face from the old pack,"

"Figured the new wolves are drinking enough for all of us,"

The man nodded before his eyes moved to Anne, Luka and Sookie. "Who're the civilians?"

"They're cool," Alcide assured him. "They're friends of mine,"

The man looked Luka over, nodding in approval since she looked like she was regular and could hold her own, being almost as tall as Alcide and buff for a woman. Her AC/DC t-shirt, dark jeans and leather jacket helped the persona she gave off, her eyes watching him like a predator. Next, he looked over Anne, who might fit in wearing the boots, dark jeans and a black t-shirt under a flannel shirt, her dark hair pulled back into a high pony tail. But then his eyes moved to Sookie, an eyebrow rising at the cream puff. Sookie was wearing a white lace shirt, a short jean shirt and white flats, which made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Am I not dressed properly?" Sookie asked.

"You look like dinner," the man told her flatly before looking over at Anne and Luka. "At least these two could blend in or knock out one of the runts,"

"I'll keep an eye on them, Hollis," Alcide assured him before taking Sookie, Anne and Luka towards the back of the bar where most of the people were. "We're gonna have to split off. They see you with me, they ain't gonna talk,"

"Where you gonna be?"

"With my guys," he told Sookie, gesturing over to the bar. "I'll be watching you. But make it quick, for your own sake,"

Sookie nodded before walking off towards a group of hard core looking guys. Anne and Luka stayed close behind, Anne hoping that none of them got raped by these drunken wolves before the night was over. Luka was just hoping that Sookie got a good enough scare that she could got back to Anne's home with her and stay where it was relatively safe.

"Hey, boys," Sookie greeted with a sweet voice, the group going silent as they looked at her, some looking lusty and others not buying it. "Oh, my God, I am so stupid. I left my wallet in my car, but I am parched. Any of you guys mind buying a girl a cosmo?"

"You here alone, cream puff?"

"She's got us," Anne smiled, walking up beside Sookie with her arm wrapped around Luka's waist, smiling at one of the men sitting at the table. "Do we count?"

"Oh, you _are_ stupid," the man murmured.

"Oh, we've been too much tougher places than this," Sookie assured him, putting a hand on her waist as she cocked her hip. "Any of you heard of a place in Louisiana called Fangtastia?"

"Ya'll fang-bangers?"

"There's nothing meaner or stronger than a vampire," Sookie smiled. "What's not to like?"

"You'd be surprised," a werewolf told her, standing up and walking up to her.

Sookie's face changed and she walked up to him, putting her hand on his neck. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Let's talk about it in private," he suggested with a grin.

"Sure," Sookie nodded. "Why not?"

Anne glared at Sookie, positive she'd get the both of them killed if she went around doing this with every lead they had. It was one thing to piss off a human, another when you piss off a vampire, but a completely different thing to play with a werewolf who's had vampire blood. Anne might have had a thousand years of training to become a fighter and be able to protect herself but she wasn't sure that she could protect Sookie from a horny werewolf. Only if Luka was feeling like it did Anne see the ogress helping out in saving the dumb waitress.

Anne watched as Sookie disappeared into the back, glancing over at a nervous looking Alcide who still sat at the bar. The whole thing made Anne nervous, her hand clenching a fist in Luka's shirt as the ogress rubbed her arm.

And then Sookie screamed.

Anne was instantly on the move, leaving Luka behind as she broke through into the room the Were and Sookie had gone into. Anne ran forward and slammed her elbow into the man's neck, making him let go of Sookie with a yelp. He turned on Anne with a growl just before she wound back and punched the man in the face, cutting her knuckle on his tooth. It barely seemed to faze him and when he turned back on her she expected him to try to punch or slap her in the face but instead he grabbed her and slammed her into a wall before punching her stomach with enough force that she was sure she might puke.

That was when Luka and Alcide arrived, ripping the werewolf off of her and throwing him through the doorway, both following behind him.

"Oh my God, Anne!" Sookie exclaimed, coming over to her friend and helping her up as Anne clutched her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Sookie," Anne bit out. "Don't. Do that. Again,"

Sookie just nodded.

The two girls stepped out of the room just as Hollis broke up the fight between Alcide, Luka and the group of werewolves who had come to their brother's aid. The whole bar went quiet as Hollis threw the werewolf out, waving a baseball bat to the group in warning. The bar nearly emptied within seconds, leaving Anne and Sookie standing in the doorway of the back room while Luka and Alcide sat on the ground, Hollis kneeling beside them.

"Come on, man, she ain't worth it," Hollis told him.

"I barely even know them,"

"I mean Debbie,"

"What about Debbie?"

"Oh, shit," Hollis sighed, looking away. "Um, Debbie's getting engaged to Coot,"

"Oh, come on, Hollis, stop it,"

"The party's tomorrow night," Hollis told him, getting his attention. "I'm sorry I gotta be the one to break it to you,"

Alcide sighed, his shoulders sagging before he turned and looked up at Sookie and Anne. "You both alright?"

"I'm fine," Sookie nodded.

"I feel like puking," Anne told him, looking down at her bloody knuckled before she looked back at him and nodded. "But I will be fine,"

"I was right," Hollis chuckled looking between Luka and Anne. "They can hold their own,"


	26. Bandages

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Season 3 – Bandages**

* * *

An hour later, Alcide, Luka and Anne sat on the edge of Alcide's bed, Luka and Alcide with their shirts off while Anne had a bandage around her knuckles. As soon as they arrived at Alcide's apartment, Sookie had insisted on taking care of everyone's wounds before they went to bed. First, Anne's knuckles had gone under a painful flow of alcohol, then Alcide's shirt had disappeared, then Luka's, making the werewolf blush. Now she was working on Luka's shoulder, which, like Alcide's, had been a little scraped up from being shoved into a wall. The whole time Sookie was dapping at Luka's scratched Luka was flinching away, growling at Sookie at she prodded at the cuts.

"So did you sense anything, Anne?"

Anne shook her head, stretching her cut up fingers. "Not anything useful. And then I was too busy getting beat up by that Were to notice anything,"

"Sorry," Sookie murmured as she dabbed at another cut on Luka's back, making her jump away as pain shot through her.

"Okay!" Luka finally exclaimed, pulling her shirt back on before Sookie could finish putting the Band-Aids on her back. "Not that I don't enjoy walking around in my bra in front of people, I'd just rather not,"

"Sorry," Sookie told her again before she moved to Alcide, who didn't seem all that pleased at getting the same treatment that Luka had got. He was much better at sitting around shirtless as Sookie dapped at his cut than Luka was.

Luka frowned at him, forcibly sitting in Anne's lap. "_Sure_, be a good pup,"

Alcide snarled.

"Don't take it personally," Anne murmured to Alcide as he flinched away from Sookie. "Luka is always in a bad mood around other predators… and those Weres were on V,"

"Bill's, in fact," Sookie added. "So I know it's strong,"

"Werewolves doing V? Goes against everything we stand for," Alcide murmured to himself before he turned to Anne. "Could you sense if the rest of the pack was into that shit?"

Anne looked away and didn't say anything. Nearly everyone but Hollis had been doing V.

Alcide snorted angrily, shaking his head. "Like I need more reasons to hate them," Sookie suddenly dabbed at his cut with too much hydrogen peroxide, making Alcide jump away. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Sookie told him, biting her lip.

"And you wondered why I was hooting and hollering?" Luka muttered at Alcide before she got up from her seat beside Alcide, taking the cotton ball from Sookie. "Don't quit your day job, half breed,"

Sookie just rolled her eyes and stepped away, allowing Luka to take over cleaning Alcide up as Sookie went to sit beside Anne.

"So is Debbie your ex-girlfriend?"

"She's my fiancé," Alcide nodded, his eyes becoming unfocused. "She moved out a month ago,"

"A month?" Sookie asked, surprised, looking around the apartment. "And you still haven't got new furniture?"

"I don't have time for it,"

"Do you ever hear from her?" Anne asked, giving Sookie a glare about her last comment.

"My sister, Janice, does," he told them. "She runs a beauty parlor. Debbie still goes in to get her hair done up-"

At the sound of Sookie's cellphone going off, Sookie was off the bed and had the little device to her ear. Anne jumped out of the way while Alcide leaned out of the way of the determined blonde, Luka just rolling her eyes, sticking out her foot as Sookie passed her.

"Hello?" Sookie asked, side stepping Luka's foot as she went to the window. "Hello?... Bill? … Are you hurt? I know the werewolves have you… Shut the fuck up… The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you… You have to say that. Someone's listening… Bill…" By now tears were appearing in Sookie's eyes, her lip quivering. "That's not true… I don't believe you…" Sookie suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear, staring down at in shock as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, sweetie," Anne sighed, getting up to pull Sookie into her arms, petting her hair as Sookie cried into her shoulder. "It is all right. It is all right. Shh,"

"What does he mean he doesn't want to be found?" Sookie exclaimed into Anne's shoulder, making it come out muffled and hard to understand.

"I'm pretty sure it means he doesn't wanna see you anymore," Luka told her flatly as she finished dressing Alcide's wound, handing him a shirt.

"That isn't what he said!" Sookie cried, pulling her head away from Anne's shoulder as Anne led Sookie over to sit on Alcide's bed.

"Well, Sookie… I think that is what he meant," Anne told her, getting a shocked look from the blonde. "As much as he has done for you, maybe he is tired at having to work so hard,"

"No!" Sookie exclaimed, suddenly pulling away from Anne. "I know that the man that just broke up with me on the phone isn't the man I love,"

"Well, no matter how well you think you know somebody they can still turn around and kick you right in the nut sac," Alcide told her as he headed for the bathroom.

"Well," Sookie began, "I don't have a nut sac, and Bill… he's risked everything for me. Our love is way bigger than him breaking up with me over the phone,"

Alcide came out of the bathroom with a tissue box and a confused look. "How many relationships you been in?"

"What does that matter?" Sookie exclaimed, taking a tissue from the box as Alcide sat down on Sookie's other side.

"Well, all I'm saying is there's no nice way of getting out of these things,"

This only made Sookie start sobbing again, making Alcide give Anne and Luka an uncomfortable and desperate look. Anne just shrugged helplessly while Luka just leaned against the opposite wall, offering no help whatsoever to the Were. Finally, Alcide sighed and looked down at the sobbing cream puff, reaching an arm out.

"Come here,"

Sookie slowly leaned in before her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, you're so warm,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay," she told him. "I'm just not used to it,"

"It's a Were thing. We run hot," he explained, making Anne and Luka snort in laughter.

"I thought maybe you were coming down with the flu,"

"No," he chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down her arm before pulling away. "You three probably want some privacy. I'm gonna sleep on the couch,"

"No, you are not," Anne told him, wrapping an arm around Sookie. "As long as you do not do anything untoward, you and Sookie will be sleeping in this bed. You are too big for your poor couch,"

"I think Sookie should sleep on the couch," Luka murmured to herself grumpily.

"_Luka_ will sleep on the couch," Anne snapped, giving the ogress a hard look as Sookie glared pitifully from Alcide's shoulder. "And I will sleep on the recliner,"

Alcide was about to argue but Anne interrupted him.

"Are you saying that I cannot trust you with Sookie?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then give me some time with her and then you can go to sleep," Anne told him firmly, pulling Sookie towards her before giving Alcide a wink.

About an hour later, Sookie was passed out on the edge of Alcide's bed. Anne quietly cleaned up all of the tissues before changing into her pajamas and heading into the living room to find Alcide trying to get comfortable on the rickety old recliner.

"I already told you I was taking the recliner," Anne told him, making him jump in surprise before he relaxed into the chair. "Do not make me use dog commands on you,"

Alcide sighed, obviously realizing that he wasn't going to win, and got up as Anne fell backwards into the chair so that she was sprawled on it crookedly. She gave him a smile as he handed her and Luka blankets before disappearing into his room, all of them falling to sleep quickly.

It was early morning by how the sunlight was filtering in through the window and Anne was in the center of her kitchen, her iPod playing one of her favorite songs.

"_**Only you can make this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright**_,"

Anne smiled happily, in utter bliss as she slowly swayed, her eyes closed as she remembered the 1950's and the music that she found that she loved, coming close to how much she loved her music Elfish music that she had heard as a child. She swayed, bringing her arms up above her head slowly, dropping her head back and as she twisted, feeling free.

"_Are you going to invite me in?_"

Anne jumped so high that when she came back down she lost her footing and hit the floor, landing in a sitting position that made her butt her. Her eyes were wide as she looked up through her kitchen window to see Eric Northman, blond hair framed in sunlight, smirking down at her with that signature smirk she was so used. Despite how happy she was to see him, she wasn't all that pleased to have him frighten her and knock her on her ass. Not her tail bone felt like it was radiating fire up her spine and her heart felt like a conga drum.

"_Holy cricket, Eric, you scared me half to death!_" she hissed at him with her hand on over her fluttering heart. "_Why are you here?_"

"_You felt blissfully happy and I had to see what could possibly cause that in my human_,"

"_**Your**__ human?_" Anne challenged. "_Even if I was human… I never agreed to that_,"

"_But you want to_," Eric smirked. "_Now aren't you going to invite me in?_"

Anne slowly stood until she was leaning forward until her elbows were on either side of the sink, her palms supporting her chin as she looked up at him. "_And why would I do that; open my one safe haven to one of the most dangerous and insincere vampires alive?_"

"_You think I'm insincere?_"

"_Yes_," she said simply, a start of a smile appearing her lips at how he had picked out _that_ piece of her sentence. "_Eric Northman, I would very much like to invite you into my home. Would you please come in?_"

Within a second he was by her side, his hands on her waist and pulling him closer, his lips descending on hers within seconds. Anne gasped before settling into it, reaching up on the tips of her toes to make sure that she could reach as she wanted. He'd kissed her good and senseless, the tip of his tongue running along her bottom lip before she felt toe sharp fangs poking at her.

"_You know you have feelings for me_," Eric told her softly as he placed creeping kisses along her cheekbone to her ear and then down her neck. "_You know you like this, Andromeda_,"

She'd be lying if she said that she didn't, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"_**You're my destiny. When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true, my one and only you**_,"

Before Anne could say anything more, Eric suddenly bit into her neck, making her cry out in pain, before she woke up with a start.

* * *

**Author's Note: What's gonna happen?! Review! And thank you to those who do review! Please keep doing it!**


	27. Makeover

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Season 3 – Makeover**

* * *

Anne jumped when she heard something get thrown. Anne looked around the unfamiliar apartment until she remembered that she was in Jackson Mississippi, in Alcide Herveaux's apartment looking for Bill. Luka was not far away, sprawled across his old lumpy couch, completely undisturbed by the commotion from the kitchen not five feet away.

"You go if you gotta. Don't put you shit on me," Alcide walked into the living room then, sitting down in a wooden chair and eating his breakfast angrily before looking over at Anne as she straightened from her curled up position. "Regretting taking the recliner?"

"No," Anne told him, stretching like a cat before sitting in the recliner normally, crossing her legs. "What was Sookie trying to talk you into?"

Alcide let out a long and angry breath through his nose. "Taking her to that damn engagement party tonight to see if she can get anything on that asshole,"

Anne sighed. "She is very determined,"

"It's going to get her killed… and you if you're not careful,"

"I am supposed to watch over her,"

"Well I'd quit,"

"And let her get herself killed?" Anne threw back. "At least I can keep her from getting into too much trouble and maybe teach her to be less reckless,"

"Well not this time," Alcide told her seriously. "I'm supposed to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. You aren't going in there without me and I ain't going,"

"And neither is Sookie," Anne nodded.

"Excuse me!" Sookie exclaimed as she came into the living room. "You two aren't my parents. I am a grown woman who can do what she wants. I am going to figure out a way to get into that party, with or without y'all,"

"And you are going to get killed,"

"At least she'll be out of her misery," Luka murmured into the couch cushion tiredly. "And I'll be able to get some damn sleep,"

"Look," Sookie exclaimed. "I am going to that party. It might be my only way of getting to Bill. I've already called your sister to help-"

"You called Janice?!" Alcide exclaimed.

"I thought that maybe if she can help me to look the part I could get in on my own,"

Anne groaned while Alcide just threw up his hands. "Fine! Do what you want, get killed. I don't give a fuck. You aren't my problem,"

"Now that we've all got this figured out, can y'all shut up?" Luka growled, cracking an eyelid to glare at them. "Some of us actually like sleeping in after long nights,"

Anne chuckled as Luka rolled over, shoving her head into the couch and putting the pillow over her head to try to get some more sleep. Alcide just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pork chop in silence before he left for work.

About an hour or two after Alcide left for work, Janice arrived at his apartment, one rolling suitcase and a large square makeup case at her side.. She was a tall woman like her brother, with a long mane of hair full of various highlights and low lights. Her body type was exactly like Luka's; tall, strong and full of attitude. The smile that appeared on Luka's face told Anne that she approved.

"You must be Janice," Sookie smiled cheerfully.

Janice seemed surprised. "And you're Sookie Stackhouse?"

At Sookie's nod, Janice looked to the heavens. "Thank you, Jesus," Janice grinned walking in to hug Sookie around the neck. "I'd have settled for a two-bit hooker to get my brother's mind off of that bitch Debbie Pelt, but you are cute and sweet. Definitely not what I was expecting," Janice pulled her stuff inside but stopped when she spotted Anne and Luka. "You two are just what I was expecting. Tall, strong, pretty as a painting,"

"Do not get too excited," Anne told her as Luka, Sookie and her followed Janise to the kitchen where she began setting up her things on the table. "Alcide is just working with us,"

"You don't look like you work construction," Janice muttered before she looked over at Sookie and smirked. "And you look like you couldn't lift a hammer if it were handed to you,"

"It's true," Sookie assured Janise. "Someone I care about has gone missing and Alcide has… inside information about the folks I think have him," Janice gave Sookie a look. "Anne had Alcide call you because she, Luka and I need to get into Lou Pine's without standing out,"

"Well, you look like you're already one of them," Janice commented, gesturing towards Luka before looking between Anne and Sookie, pointing a finger at Sookie. "And you need it the most, cream puff. Luckily, that's my specialty. How deep do you wanna go?"

"I wanna look like I can kick some serious ass," Sookie told Janice, only earning herself giggling fits from Luka, Anne and Janice. "Which I _can_,"

"Alright," Janice nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Let's pick out some temporary tattoos," Janice picked up a book of them and started flipping through before looking up from it, her eyes going from Luka to Anne to Sookie. "No chance of anything happening between any of you and my baby brother?"

Luka raised a hand; "Lesbian,"

Anne. "Bi and not looking,"

Sookie. "Currently dating and Alcide's still hung up on his ex,"

Luka nodded. "Finding out about her engagement part tonight certainly didn't help matters,"

"Yeah, right, engagement party," Janise muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no, that's right, engagement party," Janise nodded to Sookie half- heartedly, making all three super-powered women think that there was something up. "It was all sort of last minute. How did Al find out about it?"

"Hollis told him last night at Lou Pine's,"

Janice sighed. "I wish he hadn't told him that,"

"But if Alcide still loves Debbie, don't you think he should go and try to talk her out of it?"

"No, he should not," Janise said instantly. "My psychic told him point blank if he stayed with her, he would get himself killed. Did he listen? No. She ended up dumping his ass,"

"Why'd he stay with her so long?"

"She was his first love, he never met anybody so alive," Janise drawled. "All that shit. But how many bullets are you gonna take for somebody? How many bad things gotta happen to you and the ones you love before you realize alive ain't enough?"

Something told Anne, as she listened to Janise's words and watched Sookie's face, that this was reaching Sookie on another level. Anne felt like what she'd said last night about Bill being tired of fighting so hard for their relationship was ringing through Sookie's head as Janise was telling her about Alcide and Debbie's relationship. Part of Anne was glad that Sookie was hearing this and understanding that Bill and Sookie's relationship was going to be harder than she thought and that she shouldn't have let all of Sookie's crap and protection fall to Bill. But then again, maybe she needed to realize that Bill was really gone before he was tired of fighting.

"I'm just glad he made it out alive," Janise finished.

"Well," Anne smiled. "Thanks for coming over,"

"When you called, I was checking my horoscope. Do you know what is said?" Janise asked before she grinned, walking over to Anne, pulling at her hair gently. "'_Things are looking up for somebody close to you_.' Nailed it,"

Anne just rolled her eyes.

A few hours later Sookie had been transformed into a hard rocker and Anne's look was given a little extra oomph. Sookie now had thick black make up along with the signature black lipstick, her head covered with a black, A-line wig on to cover the long blond hair, her body covered in various temporary tattoos. Sookie was also wearing a leather corset top and leather pants, five inch stiletto heels and biker gloves completing the look. Anne, on the other hand, had her hair frizzed out with a few red clip-on hair pieces mixed in, her make up dark and smoky except for the dark red lipstick. She was wearing a short leather skirt, high heeled boots and a tube top under a short leather jacket along with a temporary tattoo that went up her thigh, part of it hidden beneath the skirt. Luka was just wearing her own clothes, changing her hair to black once Janice had gone so that the Weres didn't recognize her beyond her sent.

When Alcide walked in and saw them, his eyes danced over them in surprise before he smiled his approval at them all. "I guess my sister took to you,"

"Debbie's getting initiated into Coot's pack and she's addicted to V," Sookie told him with no warning, making both Anne and Luka slap her hard on either arm. "_Ow_! I was poking around in Janice's brain when she came over today. She didn't tell you because she's trying to protect you. But I know you care about Debbie no matter what she did to you and I figured you'd wanna know if she were in danger… May it's not too late for you to get through to her. Stop her from ruining her life,"

Alcide seemed to be in utter shock during Sookie's whole speech before he finally growled violently, his brown eyes tainted with the golden color of his wolf. "She's gonna let those _fucking_ mongrels brand her. V's the only reason. It's gotta be. _Fuck_!" Alcide yelled, suddenly swinging and slamming his fist into the wall.

"That mean you're coming with me?" Sookie asked sweetly, making Alcide look up at her. "I probably won't get in otherwise,"

"_Fine_," Alcide bit out angrily, making Sookie smile. "We're all gonna have to go in separate, though. _You_ three might be able to fool some with that getup, but they're just gonna beat the shirt out of me… _again_,"

Alcide left and Anne shook her head as Sookie turned and smiled at her. "Good, we're in,"

"You really don't care about people, do you?" Luka snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Debbie left him for half a dozen other werewolves and an addiction," Anne told Sookie angrily but keeping her voice down. "She is not good for him regardless if he still loves her. You only told him so that we would get in to this engagement party to find _your _boyfriend,"

"No, I-"

"You cannot fool me, Sookie," Anne bit at her. "You told him because you knew that he still loved her and this knowledge would make him go with us,"

"That's just sick," Luka spat.

"That's not it," Sookie tried. "He still loves her and he can still save her,"

"Not everyone wants to be saved, Sookie!" Luka practically yelled at the human. "You need to realize that what you are doing for your love for Bill Compton is getting people hurt around you and that's nothing but _your _fault,"

Luka and Anne left Sookie standing the alone in the living room, Anne willing be dragged by the arm out of the to sit out on the stairs. She felt a lot better now that she was out of that cramped space and now that she'd yelled at her charge. Sometimes she thought Luka was right. Maybe it was time to get out and run for the hills before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** PLEASE!**_** Please review! All you have to do is copy and paste your favorite line if you want! I'll take anything!**


	28. Hamnd

**Sunlight and Ambrosia**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Season 3 – Hamnd**

* * *

Just after eight, Alcide, Anne, Luka and Sookie drove over to Lou Pine's in silence for the engagement party. They were getting out of Alcide's van when Anne cried out, her hand clutched to her chest. Luka was immediately by her side, holding the Elf up so that she didn't fall onto the dirty sidewalk. Through Anne's bond with Eric, she'd felt his pain and misery along with hearing Pam's agonized scream, Anne seeing a man silvering Pam with the end of his walking stick.

"Andromeda, what is it?"

Anne took a deep breath and straightened slowly. "I need to make a call. Go ahead without me,"

"You sure?" Alcide asked.

Anne nodded. "I need to do this. I will wait out here until you return," Luka stayed by Anne's side as Sookie hesitantly moved to leave. "Please, Luka, watch over her,"

Luka wasn't happy about it, but once Alcide started leading her towards the bar, she followed Sookie inside. Anne got into the passenger side of Alcide's truck easily before sliding across the bench seat to sit in the center, pulling her phone out from between her breasts. Anne quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found Eric's number, calling him quickly.

"_Not now_,"

"What is happening to Pam?" Anne asked him, ignoring his blatant words. Eric was silent for a long moment but he didn't hang up on her which was a good sign. "I can feel your pain and I could practically hear Pam's screams through our bond. What has happened?"

"_The Queen set me up_," Eric bit into the phone, almost too quiet for Anne to hear. "_The Magister raided Fangtasia and now is holding Pam prisoner until I can prove it wasn't me_,"

"Shit," Anne bit out, pulling her knees up to her chest, pulling at the edge of her skirt to cover up her underwear. "What are you going to do? It is not as if the Queen will come quietly,"

"_I'm going to the King of Mississippi now_," Eric informed her. "_He might be able to tell me where Bill is so that I can turn him in_,"

Anne groaned. "You do realize that Sookie is going to kill you if you succeed,"

"_It's Pam, Anne. __**My progeny!**_"

"_I know!_" Anne yelled back. "But I think that blaming him is only going to end up biting you in the ass, especially because I am sure that it is Russell Edgington that kidnapped Bill and is the leader of Operation Werewolf,"

"_What?_"

"Who is a very old, very evil, very conniving vampire that could keep control over a crazy pack of wolves that just so happens to reside in Mississippi?" Anne asked him rhetorically. "I do not know why he wants Bill but you better watch out or you might get yourself in deep, Eric,"

"_I'll be fine_," he told her, his voice cold. "_If what you're saying is true, get Sookie off the trail and have Alcide take you home. __**Now**_,"

Eric hung up on her and Anne slammed her phone onto the dashboard.

Twenty minutes later, Luka, Sookie and Alcide came running out of Lou Pine's, the three of the jumping into the van on either side. Alcide started his van with a painfully loud whine, before he took off down the road at illegal speeds, shaking the whole time with the wolf in his eyes. From what Anne could gather through their frantic shouts, Russell Edgington had arrived to supply the pack with vampire blood and had been supplying it to _Operation Werewolf_ for centuries.

Anne's theory being proven correct.

"What happened back there? Why were they all shifting? _You_ almost shifted,"

"Couldn't help it," Alcide groaned, almost sounding in pain. "Then that energy starts rolling it takes you over. We're lucky we got out of there alive,"

"I know that it was terrible for you but-"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know if you don't slow down, you're gonna kill us and I am not gonna die because of your shitty girlfriend and a Mississippi pothole!" Sookie suddenly yelled, making Alcide drive off the road and slam on the brakes, bringing the van to a stop.

There was a long moment of quiet as calm descended, everyone breathing hard as everyone took a moment to relax. The gold of Alcide's eyes turned back to brown while Sookie took deep breaths through her nose. Anne's skin giving off a hint of shimmering light as Luka's skin turned rough as she gripped Anne's hand painfully tight.

"I had to be mean to make you listen," Sookie was telling Alcide as he breathed through his nose. "I'm sorry,"

"She wasn't always shitty," Alcide told the three women. "We were great together… when she wasn't drinking or cheating. She used to play horseshoes with my dad, help my mom plant tomatoes,"

"But tonight she was half naked in a wolf skin, getting branded," Sookie stated, making him look away in shame. "Tell me more about Russell Edgington,"

Alcide sighed, realizing that _his_ talk was over. "He's just some rich vampire. That's all I knew till tonight,"

"Which is sad," Luka muttered, getting both of their attentions. "Russell Edgington is a three thousand year old vampire that just so happened to be the main reason a lot of Fae were nearly driven from existence whether he realizes it or not. He also happens to be the vampire King of Mississippi,"

"I gotta talk to him," Sookie stated instantly.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Alcide exclaimed.

"The brand, the blood, the vampire king," Sookie drawled. "He knows where Bill is, or he knows who knows,"

"I promised Eric I'd keep Anne out of trouble which means you too," Alcide told her. "You ain't going near him, Sookie,"

"Anne," Sookie said, turning to her for help. "Come on,"

Luka growled, her face in Sookie's as she blocked the human's view of the Elf. "You will not get Andromeda into anymore shit, _half breed_. She has sacrificed enough for you,"

"Luka," Anne soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder to pull her back so that she could look Sookie in the eye. "They are both right, Sookie. This is bigger than saving Bill. This is vampire politics and V addicted werewolves. We cannot get involved with this,"

"Anne, we can't just leave Bill here!"

"Half breed, do you know what the punishment is for a vampire biting another vampire's human… or the vampire punishment for selling V… or the way the hierarchy works for vamps?" Luka exclaimed, challenging Sookie as she blocked her view of Anne again, finally giving up being quiet. "If you know the answers to any of those, I will personally give you the leech's address and walk in there with you myself, Anne in tow," Lie. "But if you can't we're staying away from Russell,"

Sookie went to say something but stopped herself, her shoulders sagging. She had no idea.

"That's what I thought,"

They went back to Alcide's apartment and Sookie didn't talk to Anne or Luka the whole time she was changing out of her getup, which Luka thoroughly enjoyed and Anne was fine with. This was what Luka had been waiting for, for Sookie to realize that she was hip deep in shit and forehead deep in stuff she didn't understand, and for Anne to realize that her charges weren't worth her life. Anne on the other hand, was just tired of having to deal with Sookie not understanding that she wasn't the center of everything and thinking that she could have any vampire around her pinkie. Anne couldn't save her from everything and she'd already lost a great deal to protect her.

So Anne and Luka changed into their pajamas and curled up on Alcide's furniture, falling asleep with Alcide watching a cop show. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when Anne and Luka were startled awake by two people yelling at each other from the entry of the apartment.

"You can't just walk back in here. Give me back my key!"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do! It's my fucking key and I'll use it whenever I want!"

"You walked out on _me_. You got no right,"

Anne was startled awake by this, making her uncurl from her place on the recliner as an angry redhead in barely an clothes stomped into the living room angrily. She could only assume that this was Debbie considering the conversation they were having and how the Were female was an obvious addict if she ever saw one.

"We'd still be together if you weren't so weak!" she yelled at Alcide as he walked in behind her.

"Keep it down!"

"Don't tell me to keep it down!" she yelled before her eyes spotted Anne sitting on Alcide's recliner in a tank top and men's pajama pants. "That's your neighbor? Oh, _hell_, no,"

"She got nothing to do with us,.

"You're fucking my wolf, bitch!" Debbie suddenly yelled, running at Anne and grabbing a fist full of her hair, yanking her off the recliner.

Anne was shocked at first, and in pain, but she quickly got to her feet and put one of her legs between Debbie's and pulled, knocking Debbie off her feet and making her let go. Debbie was up within seconds and reaching for Anne but Alcide already had his arms around her, keeping her from ripping Anne's face off while Luka stepped in between them.

"I am not having sex with Alcide, you dimwit Were. If I was, why on earth would I be sleeping on his recliner?" Anne yelled at her over Luka's shoulder, making Debbie stop struggling for a moment as she thought about that. "Not to mention you should be able to recognize another floozy since you have slept with Coot, Bobby, Roy and Travis-"

"_What'd you say to me, whore?!_"

Luka got in Debbie face, growling threateningly at the female Were. "She's saying that you traded this man- who is twice the wolf all of the guys you've slept with combined are- for a shot of V and that burn on your back,"

"Fuck you!" Debbie roared, fighting against Alcide, trying to shake him off. "I come here to save your fucking life and you have _another_ _girl_ here?"

"She's got nothing to do with us," Alcide exclaimed down at her. "And you didn't come here to save my life! You drug addict. You sold your soul to a vamp. I saw you,"

"He's more than a vamp, you ignorant redneck! If he knew what you saw-"

"Fuck him!"

"I'm warning you," Debbie told him, her voice going quiet. "If anybody finds out what went on at Lou Pine's… they'll kill you,"

With that Alcide flung her towards the door, blocking her from coming back into the living room to go after Anne again. Debbie quickly stepped away, smacking his arm for good measure before she turned to face him. But instead of saying anything or going after Anne again, Debbie left, the key to Alcide's apartment still clutched in her hand.

Elsewhere, Russell Edginton and Franklin Motts sat in the King's office discussing a folder full of information all about Sookie Stackhouse.

"Bill Compton is lying to me,"

Franklin nodded. "Yes, sir,"

"Who keeps a dossier on his human? Why would he care about her family tree?" Russell asked himself before he flipped through the folder again. "Sophie-Anne's overstated perfume is all over this,"

"That's what I thought,"

"This barmaid and her bodyguard friend already escaped us once," Russell spat, obviously annoyed as he looked through the folder, tossing a picture of Sookie back into it.

"Send a wolf. What'd you expect?"

"Maybe I should send _you_ back to Bon Temps to acquire Sookie Stackhouse and Anne Weston,"

"I don't have to go anywhere," Franklin smirked, Russell looking over him with surprise and interest. "They're both here… in Jackson,"

The next night, Anne had been asleep for a while when she was hit by a dream that was not altogether of her unconscious's own making. She dreamt of Eric, not the Eric she knew today but of a human Eric who did not wish to be king of his tribe. She dreamt of werewolves destroying his family, of Eric kneeling over a small dead baby, his hands on his mother's face before he drew away to reveal blood. She dreamt of him fighting off wolves that turned into men once stabbed before he looked up to see a crown in one of the werewolves' mouths before it handed it off to a cloaked figure that walked off into the night. Eric watched the figure leave before he fell to his father's side and watched his father die with his last words on his tongue.

"_Du vet__vad du ska göra__...__hämnd_," (You know what to do… vengeance.)

"_Hämnd_,"

Anne woke with a start, the sudden rush of emotions and memories waking her up more thoroughly than coffee ever could. Anne did her best to block Eric out but it was only when Eric's strong surge of emotion was gone was Anne able to put up the barriers the held him at bay.

Her eyes flicker as the remnants of familiar scenes flashed before her mind's eye and Eric's numbness washed over her like a balm for the pain. She shook her head as Luka approached her, trying to get rid of Eric's memories, though she was sure that his memories would never leave her, especially when they reminded her of the loss of her own family.

"Anne?" Luka breathed, her eyes full of concern. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Anne told her, waving her off. "Nothing, Luka. I am fine. It was only a dream,"

Luka didn't seem to believe her but let it go when there was a knock at the door. Alcide was the one to open it, Luka not far behind him. Anne listening as the two of them start growling once the door opened, bringing her to her feet.

"I'm Bill Compton. I'm here to see Sookie Stackhouse," a familiar accented voice said from the hallway. "May I come in?"

"Bill?" Anne stepped around the corner to find Bill standing in the hallway in a sweat suit, looking miserable but with a hint of anxiety.

Alcide looked hesitant about letting the vampire in but he finally nodded. "Come in,"

Bill bowed his head to Alcide before stepping inside, immediately getting smacked on the shoulder by the Elf in the entryway. "You dumb hick," Anne snapped at him. "You _do_ realize that no matter what awful things you said to her, Sookie Stackhouse will not leave you alone and that means that I have to come with her,"

"It was for her own good," Bill told Anne firmly before his eyes softened. "May I see her?"

Anne frowned. "Fine,"

"Sookie?!" Alcide called, watching Bill carefully, not turning his back on him and making sure that Anne and Luka stayed near him and close to the door. It was a wolf thing.

After a minute, Sookie appeared from the bedroom in one of her skimpy nightgowns, with a dopey tired look on her face. However, a huge smile appeared as soon as she spotted Bill over Alcide's massive shoulders. She ran to him, jumping into his arms and holding as him close as possible, looking afraid that he would disappear if she let him go. Eventually, Bill was able to pry her off of him, holding her away from him so that he could give her a serious look.

"Sookie, you have to go _now_,"

Sookie seemed shocked. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"There's no time," he told her before turning his eyes up to Alcide. "You must take her away,"

"Wherever I'm going, you're coming with too,"

"It's too late. There's no hope for me," he told her before stepping around her and up to Alcide, almost begging. "Please, you've gotta get her out of Jackson as fast as you can,"

"No joke," Luka murmured sarcastically.

"What do you mean, there's no hope?" Sookie asked, starting to cry.

"You have to leave, now,"

"I will, but tell me what I'm running from-"

On cue, the door burst open, two werewolves and four vampires entering the apartment on Cooter's invitation. The largest of the two vampires grabbed Bill and pinned him to the wall while one of the wolves dropped down into wolf form. Coot surged forward and kicked Alcide in the crouch, bringing him to the ground with a shocked groan.

"That's for Debbie, fucker," He then slammed his heel into the side of Alcide's head, knocking the Were out completely.

"Grab the girls, you imbecile," the smallest vampire ordered in an annoyed tone.

Luka shoved Anne and Sookie behind her and stood her ground in front of both Weres, one in wolf form and the other in human form. Luka stood guard in front of Anne and Sookie for one of them went to attack her, waiting patiently like the predator she was. Cooter was the first to move, crouching down and took a swipe at her, allowing Luka to step back as his head in clear view. She threw her knee up into his chin, snapping his head back before he fell to the ground. The wolf launched itself at her as Luka sidestepped, slamming her fist into the werewolf's side. The werewolf went to the ground with several sickening snaps that were probably the wolf's ribs and spine breaking. The hulking ogress growled threateningly as the werewolf stared up at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to make of it.

Sookie grabbed Anne's arm and pulling her towards the kitchen to try to escape but Russell was waiting for them. The vampire appeared in their way and grabbed Anne around the neck and pulling her away from Sookie harshly, leaving Sookie defenseless and Luka helpless to save her Elf.

"Uncle Coot is gonna get you!"

"Maybe not!"

Luka swung her fist, growing in size as she swung it up into the werewolf's jaw. Cooter was knocked out cold, flopping to the ground limp and unconscious. Luka growled threateningly, ready to take on any vampire that came at her or Anne's charge. The less vampires there were to fight, the more likely Luka would be able to get her Andromeda back.

"Fantastic!" Russell laughed into Anne's ear happily before he dipped his head down and drew his nose up along Anne's neck. "Now, I remember _that_ smell…"

Anne fought him, jerking in his grasp as he giggled.

"Get off me, demon!"

"Kill the blonde monster,"

"NO!" Anne screamed, her eyes meeting Luka's determined ones. "No! _Please!_"

The two remaining vampires descended on the ogress at once, grabbing onto her arms to try to pin down her massive strength. In response, Luka's glamour fell away in a shock of green, revealing the ogress to the vampires in the room. Luka brought her arms together, slamming the vampires together like two ragdolls, both of them falling to the ground in a heap.

"Kill it, you fools!"

In a flash of motion, there was a resounding snap and everything was silent.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, now you have to review.**


End file.
